College
by SilenceInThisMayhem
Summary: Piper is making new friends and facing temptations that come with her freshman year in college. Alex visits unexpectedly, interrupting Piper's new life while discovering what she wants from her own future. As they realize they're becoming different people, they'll have to work past their fears and insecurities if they want their relationship to survive.
1. I'm Crazy About You

AN: This is my first fanfiction. It's amateur but I'm having fun writing it so I hope at least one person enjoys it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Alex was planning on surprising her girlfriend, Piper, for the weekend. Piper had only been away at college for half a semester but they had been endlessly missing each other, especially lately since their one year anniversary was this Sunday. Piper's college was about five hours away from where Alex lived so their relationship had become somewhat long-distance. Alex had taken multiple busses to get there, but she knew her trip would be worth it. Alex was finally able to take vacation days from her job as a barista at her local coffee shop after putting in three months and saving money to buy Piper an anniversary present.<p>

*Flashback*

_Piper was sitting at her desk in her dorm room wearing an oversized sweatshirt with the name of her college on it and matching light blue sweatpants, absentmindedly tilting her pen cup while talking to Alex on the phone. It was her first week of school and she was excitedly reading out her class schedule to Alex, every little detail that was written down on the paper before her: the Professor's name, the location of the class, what time of the day it was, and how many credits the class was worth. "My favorite class, and the one I think you'd like, is Philosophy 110. You would love Professor Fischer. She's so chill." Piper's voice changed from normal to a timid child, "maybe you could come sit in with me one day." It came out as playful begging instead of a suggestion and Alex pictured Piper twirling her blonde locks between her fingers, which is what Piper was, in fact, doing._

_"I don't know, Pipes. I'm more Shakespeare and less Socrates," remarked Alex as she laid on her bed with one arm behind her head and her legs hanging off of the edge. She had music playing softly in the background. The song currently playing was When I'm With You by Faber Drive._

_"That's so not true. You're very much my little Aristotle," Piper retorted sweetly. "I really don't know why you didn't want to go to college; you're really smart."_

_"Exactly, babe. Too smart. The price for college these days is just ridiculous and a lot of students are unable to pay off their loans long after graduation. The quality of education has massively declined and face it, most professors don't teach you anything that you can't look up online; most of them just make you read from overpriced textbooks anyway." Alex continued to ramble. "Not to mention, a degree doesn't actually guarantee a well-paying job, especially these days since jobs are in high demand, and it's a government scam in order to-" Piper cut her off._

_"Calm down there, Al. For someone who doesn't consider herself a philosopher, that sure was getting deep." Piper paused. "Or crazy," she added with a chuckle._

_"Shut up, you're crazy," Alex snapped back. Piper just laughed. Alex loved listening to that laugh. She just pictured how Piper probably looked at that moment with a smile on her face. Reflexively, the hand that was under her head moved to her abdomen and started drawing circles. "I'm crazy about you," Alex's raspy voice became low and seductive._

_Piper's heart melted. She had accidentally tipped over the pen cup that she had been playing with. She found it incredibly cute whenever Alex would allow herself to be vulnerable. All of a sudden an idea came to her head. Piper's eyes glistened and her lips curled into a devilish smile. "Hey, Al, I have to go do something. Could I call you later?"_

*End of Flashback*


	2. Never Would've Thought You Were

Piper had no idea that Alex was coming to visit her. She had spent the first two classes daydreaming, scribbling love notes in her book and texting Alex. Piper sometimes felt like these entry level college classes were easy enough to pass without actually paying attention to the professor the entire time. Piper had made many acquaintances on campus but there were two classmates in particular that she almost considered friends. One of them, Lorna, was a tiny girl with peach colored skin and shoulder-length wavy hair who wore red lipstick and had a deep love for West Side Story. Lorna was in Piper's World History class. The other one, Daya, was a glamorously curvy girl with cinnamon skin and flowing sepia locks who had recently given birth to her son, John Jr. Piper was currently sitting next to her in Economics class.

"Aren't you glad this class is over?" Piper asked Daya. She was just trying to make small-talk while she packed up her bag. She really wasn't planning on getting into a conversation, but this girl loved to talk.

"Totally. What class you got next?"

"Philosophy. You?"

"This was my last one. I have to go home and watch the baby while his daddy goes to the gym. Can you believe that?" Piper was shocked at how much information Daya felt comfortable sharing with her. She just listened and smiled politely on occasion. "I'm trying to get a better education to provide a better life for our baby than the one I had growing up and he's trying to provide better abs for himself." Daya shook her head in disbelief as she placed her school supplies into her bag. "Do you have a boyfriend, Piper?"

Piper stood up. "N-nope." She stuttered. Piper wasn't sure if she should volunteer personal details about herself, but she couldn't help the words as it slipped from her mouth. "But I do have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's cool. I never would've thought you were a lesbian." Piper just smiled. She never really considered herself a _lesbian_ so it was weird whenever someone else would call her that. She wasn't offended or anything, just taken aback a bit. She had been in relationships with boys before, mostly in intermediate but her last boyfriend was her freshman year in high school. His name was Larry. But Piper had always felt that love is love, no matter who it's with. What Piper has with Alex is deeper than what she had had with any other person before. She couldn't describe it; it was pure. It was love.

"My next class is starting soon," Piper lied to wrap up their conversation. "It's all the way across campus. It was nice talking to you, Daya. See you next week Monday." It was about twenty minutes before Piper's next class and she had plenty of time to get there. She just wanted to call Alex before then.

"Okay, bye, Piper. See you around."


	3. You're All Mine

_*Flashback*_

_Alex was confused. Usually when she said something cute like that Piper would then respond by saying how much she missed her and couldn't wait to see her again, but all of a sudden Piper was busy. Negative thoughts started to flood Alex's brain and she started to panic. Is Piper cheating? Has Piper met someone else already? Alex suddenly regretted not going with Piper. She should've. Of course long-distance doesn't work out; it never works out. No, maybe Piper's just doing homework. Alex shook her head side to side quickly, literally trying to shake those thoughts away._

_Meanwhile, after Piper hung up the phone, she scurried off to the bathroom where there was a full-length mirror and took a picture of herself as she was. Then she removed her sweatshirt, revealing a light pink bra, and snapped another photo. Afterwards, Piper removed her bra and took one last photo. Piper's cream colored skin reflected the bathroom light radiantly; her hair was slightly tousled. Piper looked into the lens sensually but she didn't try to be overtly sexy. She knew Alex already considered her sexy no matter what, so Piper didn't have to try so hard. She thought that if her girlfriend could be vulnerable with her, she could be too. She also wanted to reward Alex the best way she knew how now that they were so far apart. They had never done anything like this before; they never needed to because they were practically attached at the hip before Piper left for college. They were always able to touch and hold one another, but not anymore. If Piper was really honest with herself about why she was sending the photos, she didn't want Alex to seek comfort elsewhere. She didn't want Alex to move onto another girl. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she was afraid of losing Alex. Piper sent all three photos to Alex with a text, 'Do you miss me?' _

_It had been nearly five minutes since Piper hung up and Alex was still feeling pretty hurt. She was still lying on her bed, but now she was on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. Suddenly her phone rang Piper's special text tone, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Alex quickly reached for her phone. Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped as soon as she opened the text. She replied._

_**Alex:** Lol. is that the 'something' u had to do?_

_**Piper:** Yes ;) Do you like?_

_**Alex:** Verrry much. i love u Pipes._

_**Piper:** I love you 2! & you better not show anyone..._

_**Alex:** no way! i wouldn't! ur all mine!_

_Piper called Alex back. "So, what are you wearing?"_

_Alex chuckled into the phone. "Piper Chapman, are you trying to have phone sex with me?"_

_Piper suddenly got very shy, thinking she had made a mistake. "Nevermind, it was stupid. I'm gonna put my clothes back on."_

_"Don't you dare," Alex quickly stopped her._

_*End of Flashback*_


	4. Careful What You Wish For

AN: Thanks so much for the follows and thanks for the review, vausemanforever. I have a lot planned for this story. The chapters are short but I will try to post multiple chapters at a time.

* * *

><p>While walking to her next class, Piper got a call from Alex. She smiled as she answered. "Hey, I was just about to call you. Where have you been? You stopped replying to my texts." Alex was watching Piper from afar. She had been waiting for this moment, planning this weekend for a long time, and finally she was excited to see Piper's reaction when she saw that she was here. Alex wanted to have a little fun first.<p>

"Sorry, I've just been a little busy." Piper didn't like the tone Alex used, like she didn't care about her enough to stop what she was doing and reply to some texts. "So, are you done with school?" Alex casually questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No, just one more class for the day. I really wish you were here." Piper entered her class, which hadn't started, but already had some students scattered out in their desired seats. Piper chose a seat at the back of the auditorium styled room. Alex had quickly followed suit. Piper stood at the top facing the back of the class as she put her backpack down, trying to get settled.

"You know, Kid," Alex said as she climbed the stairs toward Piper, slowly moving into earshot of Piper but still talking through the phone, "you better be careful what you wish for."

Piper turned around and Alex was standing right behind her holding a small duffel bag. Piper squealed with joy, which had scared everyone else in the class and now everyone was staring. But neither Piper nor Alex cared. Piper jumped into Alex's arms, almost knocking her backwards. "I missed you!" Piper shrieked before quickly pecking her girlfriend on the lips, although they both wanted it to last longer. "Wait. What are you doing here?"

Alex feigned offense. "Is that any way to greet your girlfriend that you haven't seen in forever?" she said as she kissed Piper's cheek and pulled her into an embrace.

"Well, no, but I can't do the things I really want to right now," Piper whispered into Alex's ear. Alex's eyes shut for a second while Piper spoke, imagining all the things that they would do once back at Piper's bedroom. Piper pulled back from their hug. "How did you even know where to find me?"

"You told me, dumbass. Remember on your first day? Ever since that night I have been planning this: seeing you," Alex ran her hands along Piper's arms, "touching you, and being able to spend our anniversary together." It was Friday; their anniversary was in two days.

Piper looked deeply into Alex's eyes, almost tearing up, and smiled. "I love you, Alex," she said before kissing Alex one more time and taking a seat, pulling Alex down into the chair next to her. "You will love this class."

"Honestly, babe, I won't be paying much attention now that you're distracting me." Alex discreetly placed her hand on Piper's thigh and squeezed.

"Oh, I'm distracting you?" Piper responded sarcastically. Alex just raised her perfectly thin eyebrows and smirked.


	5. Let's Get Out of Here

AN: This chapter contains a little bit of smut.

* * *

><p>Throughout the class Alex's hand would lightly caress Piper's thigh but not daring to go closer to Piper's hot spot, which was already gathering wetness. Sometimes she moved her hand to Piper's lower back, under her shirt, just to feel her warm skin. Neither one of them was listening to the lecture anymore. Luckily this class had nearly fifty students and nobody was paying attention to them.<p>

Piper couldn't take the teasing any longer and grabbed Alex's hand. Alex thought Piper wanted her to stop so she was going to pull her hand away. Instead, Piper gave Alex her blue-eyed Bambi look and placed Alex's hand right into the top of her shorts. Alex didn't need any more directions. All she needed was permission, which is what she just got. Alex slowly rubbed Piper up and down over her underwear adding a little more pressure each time, for a while, before looping her fingers through the bottom of Piper's underwear and pulling it upwards, parting Piper's pussy lips. Then she pushed Piper's underwear to the side and dipped her fingers into Piper's folds and moved them around for some time. Occasionally Piper's eyelashes would flutter shut but she would quickly open them again and she had to bite on her lower lip to keep any moans from escaping. Nobody in the class would ever imagine what was happening below the table, especially since Piper wore her best poker face.

Alex released Piper's underwear, removed her hand, and brought her own fingers up to her mouth and looked Piper in the eyes as she sucked them clean. "Now you're all flustered," Alex teased. "We might as well leave already." Piper wanted to but she didn't want to draw attention while leaving.

"It'll be over soon. Keep it in your pants, Al."

Alex gave her a condescending look. "Are you fucking kidding me? You practically begged me." She acted offended but she wasn't and her blank look turned into a smile. She really couldn't be upset with Piper because she had missed her so much and was just glad to be next to her again.

Class ended but they waited until everyone else left before standing up. Alex looked at Piper's chair. "I'm surprised you didn't leave a puddle in your seat." Piper mouthed 'fuck you' to Alex without actually saying it aloud.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Piper grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out and together they rushed off to Piper's dormitory.

Piper had her own private bedroom, but it was one of four single bedrooms in a larger dorm room. All four of them shared a toilet and a shower. One of her roommates was a small-framed girl with bronze skin and a shaved head. Her name was Poussey. She was best friends with another one of her roommates, nicknamed Taystee, who was a witty, high-spirited girl. Taystee had a fuzzy afro pulled back into a hairband. The last girl, a redhead with wild hair named Nicky, hosted the best parties, and the rumor around campus was that if you wanted a little pick-me-up, Nicky was the person to see. Piper had attended a few of Nicky's parties and knew that rumor to be true.


	6. Hold the Door, Please

"I'm excited for you to see my room. I haven't had time to decorate it yet. Or clean. So don't judge me, okay?" Piper spoke as she and Alex walked to her dormitory named Litchfield Hall. Alex had her right arm slung over Piper's shoulder and Piper had her right arm bent upwards at the elbow to intertwine their fingers. Piper was gently using her thumb to caress Alex's hand.

"I don't care what your room looks like, Piper." Alex turned her head and placed her face into Piper's neck and inhaled the scent she had missed so much. They continued to walk.

"Oh, and you can meet my roommates!"

"I thought you had your own room?" Alex looked puzzled.

"Well, I do. You'll see when you get there. I share a bathroom with three other girls."

"Do you think they'll hear us having sex?"

Piper flushed before swinging her side into Alex. "Probably. I hear Nicky and her girlfriends all the time."

Alex stopped in her tracks. "You're roommates with a lesbian and you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" All of Alex's insecurities about not being good enough for Piper came back in a second. The fact that Piper used the plural form of 'girlfriend' worried her more than anything else because it implied this girl was a player.

"Relax, Al. I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal. I told her I wasn't interested the first time she hit on me."

"What?" Alex yelped. "She hit on you? Do I have to 'hit' her?"

"No, Alex. It was innocent. Honestly, I think I have to be worried about you two. I think you guys would be great friends." Alex looked down and adjusted her black-rimmed prescription glasses. She was insecure and tried not to show it, but Piper knew. Piper tilted Alex's head up and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I love you, Alex. I don't want to be with anyone else." Piper kissed Alex; it lasted for a couple of seconds. Their lips just melted together easily, neither one could resist.

"Damn, how far away is it? This is a long walk."

"Actually, this is it." The two of them stood outside Litchfield Hall and looked up. The building was ten stories tall. "I'm on the seventh floor."

Piper and Alex entered the elevator. Alex cornered Piper, their bodies flushed against each other. As the doors were about to close, loud footsteps approached.

"Hold the door, please!" They both ignored the person. Piper's eyes were closed as Alex kissed her neck. The person was still able to stop the doors from closing with his messenger bag. They stopped kissing when they felt another presence in the elevator.

"Larry?" Piper said shocked, her hands dropping from Alex's shoulders.

"Piper?" he too was dumbstruck, especially seeing Piper in another woman's arms.

"Fucking Larry," snarled Alex in a low whisper before releasing Piper and rolling her eyes.


	7. We Deserved to Be

AN: I appreciate the follows and the favorite.

* * *

><p>"Larry, what are you doing here? I thought you always planned on going to Northwestern University."<p>

"I was. But Polly convinced me this was a better choice for journalism." Larry pulled at his tight grey sweater vest. After talking, he realized he probably should've left Polly's name out.

"Polly? She's here too?" Piper and Polly used to be best friends in high school, that was until Polly admitted to kissing Larry while they were drunk at one of the many parties that they had attended as a trio. That one kiss is what made Piper break up with Larry and stop talking to Polly. She didn't actually think they would still be together; they told her the kiss was a drunken mistake, but apparently not. Piper didn't care that they were together. She didn't love Larry anymore. Still, she couldn't help the jealousy that she was feeling all of a sudden.

This seemed like the slowest elevator in the world and it didn't even open on any other floor. Alex shifted around with her hands in the pockets of her cheaper-than-it-looks faux leather jacket. Piper noticed Alex's discomfort and introduced her. "This is my girlfriend, Alex." Alex had never met Larry but had heard stories about the first boy that Piper had slept with and that fact alone made her hate him already.

"Oh, I didn't- Uh, you're tall." Larry reached out his hand for Alex to shake but she just nodded and gave a half-smile before leaning against the back of the elevator allowing them to talk uninterruptedly. Trying to be nice to Piper's ex-boyfriend was a small price to pay for the appreciation Piper would show her later, in private, she thought to herself.

As the elevator opened on Piper's floor she asked, "What floor are you on, Larry?"

"Actually, I'm over at Smith Hall. I'm just visiting Polly. She's on the seventh too." He said it as though it wasn't a big deal and Piper tried to hide her anxiety. Larry held the door open; Piper walked out first. Alex didn't move until Larry had exited the elevator. "Want me to tell Polly you're here?"

"I don't know, Lar." Alex rolled her eyes. She got possessive after Piper had used a nickname with Larry, and she wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close, staring Larry down. "We haven't talked for a long time. That might not be for the best," continued Piper. "She might still be mad at me for leaving burning shit on her doorstep."

Larry chortled recalling the memory of Polly complaining to him about it. "Nah, we deserved to be on your shit list," Larry professed. "You guys will probably run into each other being on the same floor and all." Larry was never tactful and always pointed out the unnecessary.

"It was nice seeing you." Piper was about to hug Larry goodbye but she felt Alex's grip tighten and hold her back so she waved instead. Piper didn't really want to hug Larry, she just loved seeing Alex get jealous.

"Bye, Piper." Larry started walking away.

"What's this about burning shit?" inquired Alex, but Piper ignored her and watched the direction that Larry was heading.

"No, no, no." Piper peered around the corner of the walkway.

"What's wrong, Pipes?"

"Oh, shit." Piper covered her face with her hands. Alex looked at her in concern. "Polly and I are neighbors."


	8. Stay Like This Forever

AN: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

><p>Piper and Alex waited around the corner and sneakily watched as Polly greeted Larry at the door with a kiss before disappearing into her dorm. They waited until the coast was clear before quickly running into Piper's dorm room. Luckily, none of Piper's roommates seemed to be in at the moment so she and Alex snuck into her bedroom. They were acting like they would get in trouble from their parents if they got caught together. Sneaking around was just out of habit because they had to do it often before Piper came out to her family.<p>

It wasn't long before Alex's hands were roaming all over Piper's body, grabbing her from behind. She started cupping Piper's breasts through her shirt and trailing kisses down her neck.

"So, what does this mean?" Piper asked.

"This means we're going to have sex," Alex said in between kisses.

"No, I mean with Larry and Polly. Both of them here is like some fucking cosmic joke. Do you think I have to talk to them again? Hang out? Be nice and all that?" Alex stopped touching Piper.

"Well, you seemed pretty 'nice' with Larry." Alex was frustrated. She sat down on the edge of Piper's bed and released a loud groan. "Babe, I don't want to talk about them right now. I didn't come here to talk about your ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend." Piper had told Alex stories about Polly also.

"You're right. I'm sorry, come here." Piper walked over to Alex and straddled her lap. They started kissing. Alex allowed herself to lay backwards and pulled Piper down on top of her, placing her hands on Piper's hips. Piper attacked Alex's neck, sucking and nipping at her soft porcelain flesh. Alex's hands were moving up Piper's back and down over her ass. Without asking Alex started to lift Piper's shirt up, attempting to take it off. Piper sat up to help Alex and also decided to remove her bra right then also. Alex couldn't help herself with the view she had, she automatically reached up and started squeezing Piper's breasts. "Take off your shirt, Alex," Piper demanded in her sexiest tone. Alex did as she was told as if she were in a trance, but kept her own bra on. Piper leaned forward again and was met with hot lips sucking her nipple while Alex rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger.

Piper started moving her hips into Alex's center but desired more contact so she stripped off her shorts and did the same to Alex. Their lips found each other's once again while Piper's hand slipped into the top of Alex's underwear, cupping her pussy. As they made out, Piper was lightly moving her middle finger inside of Alex.

"Another one," was all Alex managed to say while she left bite marks on Piper's collarbone and stifled moans. Piper knew what she was asking for and thrust her middle and ring fingers into Alex. She found a steady pace and started gaining speed when she felt Alex's hips lift off the bed trying to feel more pressure. After a while Piper could feel Alex tightening around her fingers. They looked into each other's eyes as Piper continued to pump inside of Alex.

She knew Alex was close. "Come on, baby," Piper whispered with her fingers buried deep inside of Alex. They kissed as Alex came on Piper's hand but Piper didn't remove herself yet. She loved being inside of her girlfriend. Alex rolled on top of Piper and started grinding against Piper's fingers again. "I guess someone's not done," she teased.

They made love for the next couple of hours then laid in each other's arms. Alex was on her back and had her arm under Piper's neck wrapped around her. Piper was snuggled into Alex's chest with one hand on Alex's stomach. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Piper said as she traced patterns on Alex's stomach with her finger.

They were both lost in the moment. "I know, Kid. Me too."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud knocking on Piper's door. "Yo, Blondie! You home?"


	9. You're Not That Hot

"Pipes, who is that?"

"That would be Nicky."

"Ignore her," Alex said when she felt Piper starting to get up.

"I can't do that, Alex. I have to live with these girls for an entire year. I don't want to make enemies." Piper stood up and threw her robe on but Alex just pulled the blanket up over her chest and reached for her glasses on Piper's desk, which was next to the bed. "Yeah, Nicky. I'm home. Give me a second." Before opening the door Piper gave Alex one last look, to see if she was ready for the door to open and also to apologize for ruining their moment. "Sorry," Piper whispered.

Alex nodded in understanding and threw her head back onto the pillow. "So much for forever," Alex mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, Nicky." Piper opened the door with a small crack.

"You want to come to a party tonight? It's Friday night so everyone's gonna be there." Nicky looked Piper up and down and found it strange that she was wearing a robe at that time of day.

"I don't know." Piper looked back into her room. "I have plans." Nicky got suspicious of how Piper was acting and pushed her door open.

"I knew there was sex in the air! I can smell wet pussy a mile away." Nicky laughed and ran her hands through her mane. "And I thought you were lying when you told me you liked pussy."

Alex's eyes shot open. She couldn't believe how blunt this girl was. But strangely, she liked it. Maybe Piper was right after all, they would make really good friends. And after seeing this girl, she really wasn't worried about Piper cheating with her because she wasn't Piper's type. "I'm Alex Vause." Alex decided to introduce herself now that she was involved in their interaction. "I'm with Blondie."

"I can see that alright." Nicky found the entire situation humorous. "Just wanted to invite you. I'll let you two get back to it." Piper was too embarrassed to say anything else and just closed her door and walked back over to Alex who wasn't fazed at all by what just happened.

"She seems cool. Pipes, we can go to the party." Alex sat up and the blanket fell, revealing her bare breasts again.

"No, Alex. I don't want to ruin our special weekend." Piper eyed her girlfriend's chest and licked her own lips as she stared.

"I don't want you to miss out on an important part of college life because of me. Would you have gone if I wasn't here?" Piper didn't answer and Alex took that as a yes. "Then we're going." Alex pushed open Piper's robe with one hand and took a peek inside. "It'll be fun, babe." Piper dropped the robe off her shoulders and moved closer to Alex. "You can introduce me to your friends." Alex kissed Piper's neck and was making her way to her lips. "You can show off your hot girlfriend."

Piper pushed Alex away playfully. "You're so full of yourself." Alex reattached her lips to Piper's neck. "You're not that hot," Piper lied.

Alex stopped kissing Piper and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, feigning shock. "I'm not?" Alex bit Piper's neck harder than normal.

Piper gasped, then chuckled. "I was joking!" she squealed and her lips curled into a wide smile.

Alex laid Piper down and positioned herself between her girlfriend's legs.


	10. This is My Sexy Playlist

AN: This chapter contains a little smut.

* * *

><p>Alex pushed Piper's thighs open a little further for better access and licked the full length of Piper's pussy. She was going too slow for Piper's liking though and Piper was trying to hold Alex's head down. Alex resisted Piper's force and used her fingers to hold Piper's folds open so she could get a better view. "You think I could get a picture of this next time we sext?"<p>

"Asshole," Piper said as Alex's tongue slipped into her.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to it." Alex mumbled against Piper's throbbing pussy. Alex knew she was calling her an asshole, but she never passed up an opportunity to make a sexual joke. She stopped her movements. "I'm being serious," Alex said but continued to joke. "It would really help me masturbate." Alex continued to use that sarcastic tone that Piper both loved and hated.

"If you don't fuck me, you will be masturbating for the rest of the weekend." Alex took Piper's threat seriously amongst all their joking and blew hot air onto Piper's pussy. She immediately sucked on Piper's clit and plunged two fingers inside. It didn't take long for Piper to come, which Alex lapped up as much as she could before climbing back up to kiss Piper, allowing Piper to taste herself.

"Now pass me my phone."

"No, Alex. You can't take a picture of my vagina."

"Not for that." Piper handed Alex her cellphone. Alex started playing music. "This is my sexy playlist."

Piper laughed. "Sexy playlist?" she mocked. "You're kind of late. We're done. We have to get ready for the party soon."

Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran started playing and Alex sang along. " _'Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy. And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three.'_ "

They laid there listening to the song for a while. "This song is pretty sexy," admitted Piper before standing up and putting her robe back on. "I wouldn't mind making love to this song."

"There's still time," Alex said with a wink.

"Maybe next time. Come on, let's go shower."


	11. You Want Me to Deny Free Drinks?

AN: Thanks for the feedback, vanillaltte! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone.

* * *

><p>Piper looked around in her top drawer and sneakily retrieved an object before grabbing a couple of towels, her soap, shampoo and razor, and then opened her door to make sure neither of her roommates were using the shower. Everyone's doors were closed, even if they were home. As soon as Piper shut her own room door, the front door opened and Poussey and Taystee came walking in, mid-conversation, laughing.<p>

"And I was like, 'it ain't just ice cream. It's a King Cone!' " hollered Taystee as she retold a story to her best friend.

"Hi, guys." Piper spoke, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, Chapman," Poussey replied.

"You going to the party tonight?" Taystee asked.

"Yes, of course. I heard it's the place to be."

"Yo, no doubt," agreed Poussey. "Nicky's got the good supply tonight, I hear."

"Supply?" Alex interjected.

For the first time Poussey and Taystee even acknowledged Alex's presence. They looked at her with blank stares, but ignored her question, unsure if she was one to be trusted when talking about drugs.

"This is Alex, my girlfriend."

Poussey and Taystee noticed the towels that Piper was holding and suddenly realized that they were going to shower together. "Alright, Chapman's not as vanilla as we thought," teased Poussey. "Bring your girl to the party, Chapman."

"Yeah, maybe those boys'll stop bothering you all damn night," Taystee spilled a little more information than Piper would've liked Alex to know.

Piper saw the change in Alex's mood all of a sudden and hurried up the conversation. "I definitely will," Piper said before grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her toward the room with the shower, which was a separate room from the one with the toilet. "Now you've met all the roommates."

"Do boys hit on you often?"

"Alex," sighed Piper. "No. They sometimes ask me to dance at parties. And buy me drinks."

"And you let them?"

"You want me to deny free drinks?"

"Well, yeah, Piper! What kind of message do you think accepting their drinks send?" Alex didn't like any of this. She didn't like Piper being in college, so far from her if it meant that there were any chance she would be tempted to cheat. Larry being at the same college only intensified her insecurity.

"Al, I don't want to fight." Piper tried to kiss Alex on the lips but she turned away. But within a second, Alex smiled and kissed Piper back; Alex didn't want to fight either. They had to make the most of this weekend. They undressed and got into the shower.


	12. Better Be Some Hot Water Left

AN: This chapter is basically shower sex.

* * *

><p>Piper and Alex had the water running, but they weren't taking a shower. They allowed the steam to fill the space around them. Piper was in control as they kissed. She wanted to show Alex that she was the only person that she was interested in being with. Piper pulled roughly on Alex's bottom lip with her teeth, which turned Alex on even more. The harder Alex tried to take control, Piper would become more forceful so Alex allowed her to win their unspoken contest. She found it adorable when Piper would try to dominate her. "Turn around," Piper commanded, but used her hands to physically move Alex, instead of waiting for her to turn on her own. Piper used her foot to push one of Alex's feet further apart, widening her stance. Alex inhaled sharply and put both palms flat against the shower wall. Her straight raven hair fell over one of her shoulders and she turned her head around to look at Piper. From behind, Piper put her hand on Alex's cheek and kissed her roughly before letting her turn to face forward.<p>

Piper left the shower for a second and grabbed the object she had hidden between her towels. She returned before Alex even realized she had left. Piper ran her hand down the small of Alex's back in a loving way trying to comfort her. Piper positioned the light purple object at Alex's entrance. Startled, Alex turned around. "What the fuck is that?" She shook her head at the sight of the dildo. "No fucking way."

Piper pouted. "Please, Alex?"

"If I wanted to be fucked by a dick, we wouldn't be dating, Piper."

Piper sucked the dildo seductively while looking into Alex's emerald eyes. "But it's not just any dick. It's mine, and I want to fuck you with it." Alex knew she was going to lose this battle. "Don't you trust me?" And there was that Bambi look again.

"You know I do," Alex whimpered.

"Then turn around." Piper kissed Alex. "And shut up."

Alex turned around and braced herself. "You owe me."

She and Piper had never used toys on each other before. She knew Piper had some though because she would often put on shows for Alex when they would chat on webcam. Once again, Piper placed the dildo at Alex's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Alex gasped in both pain and pleasure. "You okay, Al?" Alex nodded. Piper pulled it out. "I can stop if you don't like it."

"No, babe. It's fine. I know it's just you." Once Alex reassured Piper that she was all right, Piper didn't hold back. Without warning she started to pump the toy in and out of Alex. She wrapped her other arm around Alex and rubbed her clit quickly. Alex was moaning loudly, uncontrollably. "Oh. Uh. Yes. Ah. Fuck, yeah. Oh, Piper." Alex pulled on her own nipples. Piper switched from rubbing back and forth to rubbing circles on Alex's clit and still managed to keep the toy thrusting in and out. "I'm coming, Piper," Alex said breathlessly.

Piper dropped to her knees and replaced the dildo with her tongue, darting in and out. Piper was so horny, while licking Alex, she used her own free hand to finger herself. Alex kept one hand massaging her own breasts and moved the other to Piper's hair, pushing her head into her pussy. "Mmm," moaned Piper as she licked Alex clean.

Piper stood up and squeezed some body wash onto her scrubber and handed it to Alex. "Wash me."

"You're a dirty girl," Alex whispered as she washed Piper, starting at her neck and working her way down her entire body. Piper returned the favor afterward and scrubbed Alex.

After they were done showering, they opened the door and was met by an upset Taystee, crossing her arms over her chest with her towel swung over her shoulder. Piper and Alex had lost track of time and took longer than expected. "Man, there better be some hot water left," Taystee groaned before walking past them. Piper and Alex looked at each other and stifled laughter before heading into Piper's bedroom.


	13. Not in Those Words Exactly

"So, you told Nicky you liked pussy, huh?" Alex questioned, still thinking about Piper's actions in the shower.

Piper was combing through her hair and Alex was looking for clothes in her duffel bag she packed for this visit. "Well, not in those words exactly."

*Flashback*

_Piper had just arrived at her new college campus. She opened the door of her dorm room and three of the four bedrooms were empty. One of the girls were already there, settling in with her door open. "Hello. I'm Piper. Piper Chapman."_

_"Look at you, Blondie. Take the bedroom next to mine. I'm Nicky." Piper walked toward the room next to Nicky's and Nicky checked her out a little. "Blue plaid flannel shirt, Converse High-Tops, short finger nails, hair up in a ponytail. You smell like a lesbian."_

_"I smell like- What? Aren't you not supposed to say things like that? I read an article online about first impressions."_

_"Well, I'm a lesbian so I call them like I see them. It's allowed, look it up."_

_Piper wasn't a tease, but she thought this Nicky girl was cool enough to joke around with in a friendly manner. "You have a good nose."_

_A smile crept upon Nicky's face. She always was entertained when she realized how spot on her gay-dar was. "Ah, no way?" Piper just shrugged her shoulders, neither confirming nor denying her sexuality any further. "When the others get here I'm gonna invite them to Red's Cafe to get better acquainted; it's right down the street. I know the owner. Free food. You in? I promise I'm not tricking you into going on a date with me." Nicky stepped closer and pushed loose strands falling from Piper's ponytail behind her ear. "Unless you want it to be," she flirted._

_Piper's phone started vibrating in her hand. She looked down at it. Alex was calling. "Uh," Piper thought for a second. "I'm in." She dismissed the call. "I mean for the food. It's not a date."_

_Alex left a message. "Hey, Pipes. I just wanted to check in on you and see if you're moved in already. I know it feels like you just left but I miss you so much already. I wish I went with you. Don't have too much fun without me, Kid. You're probably really busy, but call me when you get a chance. I love you." Alex hung up. "I should've went with her," she whispered to herself before sitting down on the couch with a Smirnoff green apple Vodka and turning on the TV._

_It wasn't that Piper didn't want to talk to Alex, it was just that she didn't want to be one of those people who went to college and was still tied down by their home life. She went to college for fun and adventure, to meet new people and to start a new chapter in her life, and honestly, Piper was still upset that Alex didn't come with her after she had asked her to. Piper thought even if Alex didn't want to enroll in college, she could've at least moved closer to her so they could avoid a long-distance relationship._

*End of Flashback*

"I'm going to see if the others are ready," Piper told Alex. "We can all go together."

"Great." Alex smiled although she felt like an outsider in Piper's new world. Alex dialed a number on her phone. "Yeah, I have to cancel a reservation. For Vause. Yes, thank you." Although going to the party was her idea, Alex still felt hurt. This weekend was not going as planned.


	14. I Don't Do Drugs

Alex sat at a table nursing a beer as Piper danced with Poussey and Taystee on the dance floor. Nicky had been busy interacting and entertaining guests before she walked over to Alex. "This is the good stuff." Nicky held out a tiny bag with a few small pills inside. "The first one's free for my hot new friend."

"No, thanks. I don't do drugs."

"Oh. Give them to Piper, then. She loved it."

Alex nearly spit out the swig of beer she had just taken. "Piper tried drugs?" Alex watched as Piper swayed to the music. Piper was looking at Alex too and waved. Is this the same girl she fell for? Piper has this whole new life she doesn't share with her. "Why didn't she tell me?" Alex didn't mean to let that last thought slip through her lips but it did.

"I don't know," Nicky replied even though Alex really wasn't asking her. "It's no big deal. Half this campus is doped up. I would know." Nicky left the pills with Alex before walking away.

"Hey, Piper!" a thick, high-pitched New York accent shouted over the loud music.

"Hi, Lorna! You look so nice tonight. Are you here with someone?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm here with my boyfriend, Christopher. He's here somewhere." Lorna looked around. "Oh, he's probably just getting us drinks."

"Lorna, this is Poussey and Taystee. Guys, I'm gonna sit this one out." Piper started leaving the dance floor with Lorna.

"White girl can't handle throwing down," Poussey teased in a friendly way with a roar of laughter. Piper turned her head back around to look at Poussey with a grin and a head nod, acknowledging her comment.

"You hang out with the black girls," Lorna said kind of surprised. It was more of a statement than a question.

"They're my roommates. They're nice." Piper led Lorna over to Alex. Piper sat sideways on one of Alex's legs and wrapped an arm around her neck. "This is my girlfriend, Alex. Alex, this is Lorna."

Lorna hugged Alex; she was just a friendly person that didn't stick to normal social protocols, and often would come off as racist because of her honesty. Her worldview was different, but she was still a lovable person. "It's nice meeting you, Alex. You two look very cute together."

Alex was still distracted by the fact that Piper had done drugs to react to Lorna's comments. "Piper, could I talk to you in private?" Alex asked.

"Could you excuse us for a sec?" Piper asked Lorna before walking away with Alex to a quieter, more secluded corner of the party.


	15. I Didn't Want You to Worry

Alex held out the bag of pills in the palm of her hand before Piper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"But Piper, what makes me worry is that you're keeping secrets from me now. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I mean, I feel like we're growing apart."

"Of course we are. Didn't you know that would happen? That's what makes long-distance hard, Alex. You were the one who didn't want to move out here with me," Piper reprimanded.

"So, this is my fault? You want me to move out here and do what, Piper? Be a bum while I watch you become successful? At least I have a job back at home."

"They have jobs out here, Alex. What are you really afraid of? That you'll change your whole life around for me and what, I'll leave you for some guy? That I'm not committed to you?" Alex looked down. "Because I am, Alex." Piper tilted Alex's chin up gently trying to look into her eyes. "I am in this all the way. I fucking love you."

A grin tugged at Alex's lips and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in to kiss Piper. "I love you, too."

Piper's fury faded. "Don't leave, Alex. Stay with me. Move out here. Get a job here. Anything, but please don't leave." Piper was getting emotional, tears welling in her eyes, so Alex pulled her into an embrace. They stood there hugging for a while.

After calming down, Piper and Alex returned to Lorna who was now engaging in conversation with Nicky.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Piper interrupted.

"Nicky knows everyone," exaggerated Lorna. "That's one of the perks of her job."

"Yeah, and we're old," she paused, "friends," Nicky added, licking her lips and smirking while sexually eyeing Lorna who ignored her.

"What do you do?" Alex questioned Nicky innocently.

"Uh, I think you know."

"Oh," Alex suddenly realized that she made a living dealing drugs. "Are there any positions available? I'm looking for work. I might be staying longer than planned." Piper's delightful eyes widened as she enclosed Alex within her arms.

"Um, I'll have to talk to my boss. I'll let you know."

"Alex, you don't have to resort to dealing drugs. There are coffee shops around here too, you know?"

"But Piper, I don't want to serve high-maintenance bitches coffee for the rest of my life. I want to be able to buy you nice things without begging my manager to give me overtime and losing my hard earned dollars to taxes. I really think this is my best option."

"I can't tell you what to do with your life, Al, but I wouldn't want you to go to jail."

"You only go to jail if you get caught." Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "And I won't."


	16. That's Her Ex-boyfriend

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love reading thoughts about the story. There is still a lot planned.

* * *

><p>"Where's Christopher?" Piper asked Lorna. "I want to meet your boyfriend."<p>

"Oh, he had to leave. There was some kind of emergency."

"What Morello, your fake boyfriend had a fake emergency?" Nicky interjected. "Christopher doesn't fucking exist, at least not in your world. He hasn't visited you since your first week of college."

"That's not true," Lorna disputed. "We're gonna get married, have babies and live happily ever after. You're just mad we're not sleeping together anymore."

Alex and Piper looked at each other with wide eyes, surprised that Nicky and Lorna were intimate. "Whatever." Nicky didn't want to bicker anymore. "Piper, I'll see you back at home." Nicky walked away. She didn't want to admit that she had feelings for Lorna. She would just pretend that Lorna was just another fuck buddy, but deep down she wanted to be in a relationship with her.

"Piper, there are two people staring you down over there," Lorna noticed, motioning the direction the people were with her hand. Piper turned around to look where Lorna was pointing.

"Shit."

"Let me guess, an ex-girlfriend?" Lorna asked seeing Polly.

Alex intervened before Piper could answer. "No, even worse. That's her ex-boyfriend." Piper's eyes roamed the room nonchalantly, pretending she didn't see Larry and Polly. "Uh, Pipes, I think they're coming over."

"I'll be over there," Lorna said, leaving the situation before it became even more awkward.

Alex sat down and motioned for Piper to sit on her lap. Piper kissed Alex on the cheek to reassure her that she had absolutely no feelings for the boy who was coming closer to them by the second.

"Hi, Piper." Piper looked up at the sound of her ex-best friend's voice. "Listen, I want to start over. This feud is stupid. I just want to be friends again," Polly spoke over the music. "Do you think we could try to move on? I really fucking miss you."

"Of course we can start over. I thought you were still angry with me," Piper replied. She didn't know if she really believed the words she was saying. Piper wasn't furious anymore but she knew their friendship could never be exactly like it was because it didn't matter how long it had been, Polly had lost Piper's trust and Piper would never be able to forget Polly's betrayal. "You guys are happy. I'm happy. We're neighbors. It must be fate, right?" Polly gleefully hugged Piper as Alex awkwardly shifted away; she was practically in their hug. "This is my girlfriend, Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex," Polly said as she threw her arm around Alex too while still hugging Piper.

"Likewise," Alex lied as her personal space was invaded. Alex never met Larry and Polly at their high school because Alex was a year older than they were, and once Piper broke up with Larry she never saw them again and kept to herself mostly. Basically Larry and Polly kept to a social circle that Alex would never have associated with.

Polly released them. "Wait, we're neighbors?" Polly beamed with pleasure. Larry just stood there awkwardly, letting them reunite.


	17. I Would Like to Get to Know You

Alex found herself sitting all alone once again. Piper and Polly had begun catching each other up on everything that had happened in their lives.

"So, how did you and Alex meet?"

"She was a new transfer student our sophomore year in high school. She was a junior and a bit of a loner. And I don't know, her beauty and confidence enamored me. I just kept seeing her around, in the walkways during passing, at lunch by the stairs and always in that fucking library." Polly leaned in to listen. "Well, it all started one day while I was in the library doing research for a paper."

*Flashback*

_Piper sat at a computer and pounded hard at the keys. "Fuck. Save." The computer was frozen. "No, no, no. This is due tomorrow. Fuck." Alex heard the commotion. She was standing behind Piper looking through books on a shelf._

_Alex chuckled at the blonde's misfortune and Piper turned around to glare at the bitch who was laughing. "Is something fucking funny to you?" Piper didn't mean to snap but she wasn't in a good mood. She was stressed over her assignment._

_Alex held back a smile at this feisty blonde. "I wasn't laughing at you," she mislead, making Piper feel bad. "Do you need some help?"_

_"I don't think you could." Piper moved the mouse around, hoping the computer would unfreeze without losing her work._

_Alex walked over to her. "I'm in this library all the time. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Alex hovered her hand over the mouse that Piper was gripping. "May I?"_

_Piper backed off. "I'll try anything at this point. Go for it." Alex messed around for a few seconds, not really doing any better than Piper's efforts. "You have no idea what you're doing, huh?"_

_"Not a fucking clue," admitted Alex. She read the heading for Piper's paper, which included her name, date and class period, and scanned the first paragraph. "You are in luck, Piper Chapman. I am an expert on this topic. I wrote a similar paper back at my old school last year." Alex saw the way Piper was looking at her, trying to figure her out. "I'll help you rewrite it if you want."_

_"Who are you?" Piper asked, mesmerized._

_"My name is Alex. I just transferred. I don't know anyone around here, but I would like to get to know you, Piper."_

*End of Flashback*

"So, after that we started hanging out and we became friends but Alex didn't work up the courage to ask me out until after she had graduated. One day we were hanging out in her bedroom, listening to music, and I remember If I Let You Go by Westlife started playing and she told me how she felt about me. I guess she just realized that she didn't want me out of her life or to meet someone else my senior year in high school." Piper continued to tell Polly the story.

"Was she your first person after Larry?"

"Yeah, she was actually." Piper thought about it. "I remember being really hurt by the both of you and I was really unhappy. I became quite anti-social, but it was different with Alex. She made me happy, even as friends. I just enjoyed being near her and I realized my feelings for her were real when she wasn't there with me senior year in high school. I missed seeing her around. She had become my best friend."


	18. Over Your Little High School Experiment

Alex walked up to Piper from behind and rested her hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper reached for Alex's hand to hold. "You ready to go, babe?"

"We can go if you want to, Al. Just let me say goodbye to my friends." Piper walked away with Polly. She took longer than expected to say goodbye that Alex had time to drink a few more beers while waiting.

A random guy came up to her and started to flirt. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Not interested," Alex replied and ignored him. While her back was turned the person dropped a small tablet into her drink.

"Come on. Just give me a name," he said, trying to rub Alex's arm. Alex pulled her arm away, grabbed her drink and walked away.

A while later Piper found Alex. "Okay, let's go." Piper walked in front of Alex and Alex stared at Piper's ass.

"I love this ass." Alex rubbed her hand down Piper's backside and grabbed a handful.

"Are you drunk, Al?" Alex continued to fondle Piper. She was getting too touchy, especially since they were still in public. "Alex, stop." Piper tried swatting her hand away. "Stop it." Piper walked faster and Alex had a hard time keeping up, nearly falling over at times. Piper was upset but when she noticed Alex struggling to walk, she put her arm around her waist and helped her.

They finally made it inside Piper's bedroom and Alex pushed Piper away. "What, I'm not fucking good enough for you? Are you finally over your little high school experiment now that you're in college?" yelled Alex. In her inebriated state, she was unable to hide her insecurity.

"You're being ridiculous." Piper changed into her pajamas and went to brush her teeth. By the time she returned, Alex was dead asleep. "And she calls me the lightweight."

The next morning Piper woke up on the floor. The bed was only big enough for one person although they could've fit if they tried. Soon after, her alarm clock started ringing and woke up Alex. "Ow, what the fuck?" The alarm didn't help Alex's hangover. "It's Saturday, why is that even set?"

"Forgot to turn it off, sorry."

"Why are you on the floor?" Alex asked with her eyes shut, rubbing her temples.

Piper stood up and started folding the blankets. "Oh, you know because if not, you might've raped me in my sleep. What got into you last night? You never acted like that before."

"Piper, I'm so sorry. I think I was drugged or something."

"I'm not talking about you feeling me up in public. You think I'm just experimenting with you?" Alex couldn't recall what she had said exactly, but she knew what her deep fears were and didn't deny what Piper was saying. Piper sat on her bed next to Alex and pushed some of Alex's hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes. "I don't know what more I can do to prove my love, Al," her voice was soft and sweet.

"Marry me."


	19. You Used to Do It on Webcam

AN: Thanks for the new follows and favorites. Also, I appreciate those who take the time to write reviews. Please continue to share your honest opinions about the story. Here are the next five chapters.

* * *

><p>"What?" Piper was speechless. She didn't see that coming. They were still young and early in their relationship.<p>

"If you love me, marry me." Alex was looking deeply into Piper's eyes, speaking genuinely. Alex reached over to grab her glasses; she wanted to see Piper clearly. "Piper, listen, this isn't the hangover. I don't want to be with anyone else, ever, for the rest of my life. You are the one for me. So, Piper Chapman, will you marry me?" Alex spoke each word of her request slowly with emphasis.

In her mind, Piper was hesitant but she tried not to let it show. After all, she knew she was in love. Young love. Dumb love. But love, nonetheless. Her mother certainly would not approve; if not for the fact that it was with another woman, then definitely because she had recently graduated high school. Piper saw the hurt in Alex's eyes, the hurt in her soul, and she replied against her better judgement. In this moment she figured why be in a relationship at all if it isn't going to last forever. She wanted this to last forever. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." Piper threw herself onto Alex, pushing her back onto the bed. Piper was overjoyed; they both were. Their lips collided together slowly and smoothly. If this is what Alex needed to ease her mind about Piper's commitment, then Piper was willing to give this to her. Alex's hangover had completely dissipated and she reasoned that her euphoria must've been the cure.

Alex moved her hand into Piper's pajama pants and discovered that Piper wasn't wearing any underwear. She pulled back from their kiss. "Why aren't-" Before she could finish her question Piper was already answering her.

"Because someone got me all hot and bothered last night and left me hanging so I took care of myself."

Alex was slightly offended. "I faintly remember you making it clear you didn't want to."

"Not when you were drunk, no. You could've sobered up first but you fell asleep." Piper kissed Alex and teased her, "lightweight."

"I was drugged," Alex tried to defend herself. Alex Vause can handle her liquor. "Well, you think I could get a replay of your show last night?" Alex trailed her hand up Piper's abdomen and down her hip.

"No!"

"Oh, come on!" Alex complained. "You used to do it on webcam."

"That's different. We couldn't touch each other then. You're here now," Piper spoke modestly, placing her hand over Alex's heart like she was in a dream and Alex could disappear at any second. None of their fairytale bliss seemed real to her, but she was starting to realize that it was all happening in real life; they were engaged and planning to spend the rest of their lives together.

Alex kissed Piper's neck trying to convince her to agree. "Even better." Alex sucked hard on Piper's neck, making her moan. "Please, baby," she begged. "You owe me. I let you-"

"Alright," Piper conceded, cutting her off, already knowing what she was going to say. Piper stood up and gradually pulled her pajama pants down. Alex swallowed hard at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Wait!" Alex reached over to grab her phone and started playing music to set the mood.

"Ah, your sexy playlist."

"Don't tease. I made this playlist on the long fucking bus ride over here specifically for us to have sex to, so that's what we're gonna do."

Piper shook her head in awe and smiled.


	20. Clean Up This Mess

AN: This chapter contains strong smut.

* * *

><p>"Sit over here." Piper brought her desk chair to the end of her bed and Alex sat in it as Piper laid down on the bed in front of her. Piper still had her shirt on, she was only naked from the waist down. She spread her thighs apart and used her fingers to part her pussy lips. "Is this what you want to see? How I fuck myself?" Her sexy talk was apart of the show; a part that Alex loved very much. Piper started rubbing herself up and down.<p>

Alex nodded as if she were in a trance. She couldn't stop staring at the sight before her. "Fuck," Alex swore, all hot and bothered; her eyes a dark shade of lust. She couldn't sit still because of how horny Piper was making her so she put her own hand into her pants. Piper loved the effect she was having on Alex and started moaning loudly for the show.

Piper coated her fingers with her juices and smeared it all over herself before sucking on her fingers causing Alex to lick her own lips. It took everything in her not to fuck Piper herself, yet. Piper pulled at her nipples through her shirt until they were hard, then brought her shirt up above her breasts. Piper wasn't wearing a bra either. She wiped cum over her swollen pink nipples and started to pull on them forcefully as she buried two fingers inside herself. She wasn't pumping them but she pushed them in as far as she could, trying to stretch herself. "Alex, top drawer."

Alex walked over to Piper's top drawer and was met with a variety of toys to choose from. Alex chuckled at the sight of the harness she had mailed Piper a while ago with a promise to visit someday. It was simply a gag gift but she pushed it aside to be used at a later time. Instead, Alex chose her favorite toy that she loved watching Piper use. Alex turned on the vibrator and handed it to Piper. Piper replaced her fingers and started thrusting the toy in and out. She was still twisting her nipples. Alex undressed herself and sat in the chair with her legs wide open, allowing Piper to see the wetness she was causing between her legs. "Damn, Pipes. This is so fucking hot."

When Piper pulled out the vibrator, she released a lot of juices but she wasn't done yet. She placed the vibrator on her clit and let it create friction. Her hips were rising. Piper sat up and held the base of the vibrator on the bed as she bounced up and down on it until she orgasmed. Piper laid back down and pulled the toy out. "Clean up this mess, Alex," Piper said while holding her pussy open as cum came pouring out.

"No, you're not done yet." Alex took the vibrator from Piper and sucked it clean before throwing it to the side and using her fingers to pleasure Piper. After making Piper come again, she licked up what she could from Piper's pussy. After they finished having sex, they slept for the next couple of hours and woke up around lunch time. Alex spoke, "Where's the best place to eat around here besides B.Y.L?"

"B.Y.L?"

"Between your legs," Alex smirked as her eyebrows arched.

Piper slapped Alex softly on the arm but played along with her sexy talk. "What do you order from B.Y.L?" she asked Alex seductively.

"An extra large P.J." Alex rubbed Piper's inner thigh.

Piper thought for a second before figuring out what that meant. "Pussy juice?" Piper started laughing and intertwined her legs with Alex's.

Alex chuckled, biting her own lower lip. "Yup, my favorite," she whispered against Piper's lips before kissing her. "No, but seriously, where? I'm starving."

"Red's Cafe. Nicky took us there on the first day of school. She told me the owner is like her maternal figure."

They both got dressed and headed over there.


	21. That's Your Own Fault

AN: This chapter contains strong smut.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they went back to Piper's bedroom, picking up where they left off earlier. "Open your legs." Piper did as she was told and started rubbing her own clit, which was still sensitive from hours before. Alex licked Piper's pussy once up the entire length and held the vibrator over her opening gliding it up and down. Alex leaned forward and kissed Piper before moving lower to take her nipple in her mouth, sucking it hard as she pushed the vibrator in. Piper couldn't control her moans or her hips as they bucked, her walls tightening. Alex pulled out the toy and filled Piper's gaping pussy with four fingers. She thrust her hand in and held it for a few seconds before pulling almost all the way out and back in again.<p>

"Don't stop, Al." Piper rolled on top of Alex and kissed her on the lips and started riding Alex from above. "I'm close." Within seconds, Piper came. She breathlessly collapsed on Alex. Alex started moving her fingers again. "I can't," Piper breathed. Alex started kissing around Piper's breasts.

"One more time, babe." Alex pulled out of Piper and walked back over to her top drawer and pulled out the harness and a couple of winter scarves. Alex tied Piper's wrists to the bedposts and slipped on the harness. Alex lifted one of Piper's legs over her shoulder and grabbed the tip of the toy to guide it into Piper. Alex used all of her weight to bury the toy deep inside of her. Alex pushed both of Piper's legs upwards and positioned herself in the middle. Her hips started to thrust. They both fell into a rhythm. Piper managed to slip through her loose restraints and immediately massaged Alex's breasts as they bounced near her face. Alex pulled out and put the toy by Piper's mouth. "Suck it." Alex started to thrust into Piper's mouth like the dildo was apart of her for a little while. "Now, on your knees." Piper got into a doggy-style position and Alex thrust into her from behind. Alex held a handful of Piper's hair as she continued to move in and out. Alex leaned forward over Piper and used her free hand to reach around to Piper's front and hold one of Piper's breasts. Piper couldn't hold herself up any longer so her face was against the bed and her ass was in the air. Alex pulled out and pushed the toy into Piper's asshole. She didn't push too hard or deep because it was the first time she stretched Piper that way. Piper screamed and brought her hand to her front to add pressure to her clit. Alex slowly filled Piper's pussy with fingers, stretching both of her holes at once. She pulled the toy out and licked Piper's dripping asshole with her fingers still buried deep.

"Fuck, right there." Alex held her hand where Piper wanted it before lying down on her back and motioning for Piper to sit on her face. Alex stared at Piper's gaping hole before sticking her tongue in deep and sucking her pussy. Piper rubbed her clit in circles with one hand and pinched her nipple with the other as Alex vigorously tongue-fucked her. Piper came on Alex's mouth but this time it was different.

"Uh, Pipes?" Piper looked down at Alex after coming down from her orgasm and saw that Alex's face was splattered with cum. "I think you squirted on me," she laughed.

"That's your own fault," Piper said shyly. "You pushed me too hard." Piper lowered herself to lick what she could off of Alex's face and kissed her lips afterward.

Their erotic, post-engagement, sex-crazed day flew by quicker than either of them had realized. They were getting to know each other again on a deeper level, intimate enough to push one another to their sexual limits. It was as though the engagement finally made Alex believe that Piper truly loved her. Alex held Piper close against her heart. They were both still naked, relaxing in each other's arms and breathing in each other's scents. "I love you, you know that, right?" Alex asked. "I mean, it's not just about sex with you."

Piper rested her chin on Alex's chest as she looked up into her eyes. "I know," she replied earnestly. It was a sincere moment, free of sarcasm and sexual undertones, which was unusual for Alex. They shared a heart-to-heart as they both mentally prepared themselves to enter into a new phase of their relationship. Piper looked at her clock. It was a little past midnight. "By the way, Happy Anniversary."


	22. It's Today or Never

AN: This chapter contains a little bit of smut.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and Piper woke up around nine in the morning snuggled into Alex's chest. She lightly rubbed her thumb just below Alex's breast, slowly moving up to her nipple. After it hardened, Piper lightly tugged but Alex still didn't wake up so Piper laid on Alex and started licking around her nipple before attaching onto it. Alex woke up when Piper started sucking with her other hand squeezing Alex's other breast. "Finally," Piper smiled radiantly at Alex.<p>

"Isn't this rape?" Alex jested, raising one of her eyebrows and looking down at Piper.

"Not if we're just picking up from last night," Piper said as she pushed Alex's breasts together to suck both nipples at once. Piper bit down hard enough for Alex to growl in her throat. Piper got up to put on the harness. "Climb on." Alex rode Piper. After the dildo was soaked with cum Piper told Alex to lay on her back as Piper sat on her. "I'm gonna fuck your tits. Push them together."

Alex thought that that was a strange request but she held her breasts together as Piper glided between them. "You're so cute," Alex said as she watched Piper thrust. Piper came on Alex's chest because of the friction she created while grinding against Alex.

They continued to have sex until the afternoon, not wanting to leave Piper's bedroom. Everything seemed to be going right when they were both safe inside their own little world. "What do you want to do today?" Piper asked.

"I was planning on spending the day with my girlfriend, but she's away at college," Alex joked.

"Shut up," Piper said and kissed Alex. "Did I ever thank you for coming?"

"Yeah, like seven times last night," Alex chuckled but Piper pretended not to be amused. "I made us reservations at 8pm at an Italian place a few blocks away. I found it online. The reviews are good. And the rest of the night, well, that's top secret." Alex winked.

"I love surprises," Piper whispered against Alex's lips.

There was a knocking on the door that interrupted their kissing. "Hey, lovebirds! Open up!"

Piper got dressed and walked to the door. "Hey, Nicky."

"So, Alex, I talked to my boss and he said you'll get a trial period. I vouched for you and even told him you don't do drugs, which he admired. He doesn't want his dealers hooked on his merchandise."

"So, everyone just deals on campus?" Alex asked.

"No, I control the campus. We all have our own territories. We're just the local team. Don't you know? We work for an international drug cartel. What, you thought I'm in school for the education? Fuck, no. I'm getting paid for this shit." Alex soon realized maybe she was making a huge mistake. This was a bad idea. Still, she yearned for excitement, for once in her life, that didn't involve putting whipped cream on top of Frappes. "Fahri wants you to meet some of the team today."

"Today? It's our one year anniversary. I don't know if I can go today."

"It's today or never, Vause."

Alex looked at Piper. Piper didn't like the idea but she wanted Alex to make her own decision. "Go on, Al."

"Where do we have to go?" Alex asked Nicky. "I want to be back before eight."


	23. That's the Baby Stuff

Nicky and Alex shared a cab out of town to an abandoned warehouse. "How did you start working for an international drug cartel?"

"Long story. I visited my mother and her boyfriend in Brazil. Well, that meeting went to shit so I went to a bar 'cause legal drinking age was eighteen. I was trying to pick up girls and get drunk, and that's when Fahri approached me. He said he could read me and I would be perfect for this job. So he recruited me and basically groomed me ever since. Now, here I am about three years later still trying to climb the ranks. He said when I'm older, after I've proven myself and found someone to replace me here, I can travel the world and have more responsibilities."

There were already a few people in the warehouse when Nicky and Alex entered. "Guys, this is Alex. Fahri said the boss is giving her a trial run. She wants to join the team." Nicky introduced them. "Alex, that's Mendez, Luschek, Miller and Bennett," she pointed each person out.

"You can't just join the team," Mendez scoffed. Mendez had a prominent, thick mustache.

"Cool it, yo. It ain't up to you," defended Miller. She walked over to Alex and stuck her hand out for Alex to shake. "Everyone calls me Tricia." Tricia wore her blonde hair in cornrows and had a vertical tattoo on her neck.

"Yeah, the boss says give her a shot, we give her a shot, alright?" Nicky added.

"Who's this mysterious boss anyway?" Bennett asked. He was the newest member.

"You don't have clearance for that, noob," said Luschek caressing his shaggy beard. He didn't know who the main boss was either. He only knew of Fahri, but he never met him. For the most part, Nicky was their direct access to Fahri, and Fahri was the direct access to their main boss.

"What do I have to do?" Alex asked.

"You have to sell all this by the end of the week," Luschek pointed to about ten large boxes stacked in a corner.

"What's in that?"

"That's the baby stuff. It's just weed. Fastest seller," Nicky said.

"Speaking of babies, how's the little one, Bennett?" Mendez asked.

"He's great. His mother keeps getting on my case though. 'When you gonna get a job, John,' he mocked. I tell her I'm going to the gym, which is technically true; that's where I sell to most of my customers. I took this job for her and the baby but I don't think she'd understand."

"Just take good care of them, Bennett." Mendez secretly had a crush on Daya. "Be a fucking man."

"Since I'm your new mentor," Nicky spoke. "You can deal this on my territory, the campus. I'll teach you all the rules about keeping it in the inner circle and never dealing to someone unless they are recommended by a trusted customer. Do this right and you'll be climbing the ranks like the rest of us."

Back at the college Piper was starting to worry because it was getting late. They had missed their eight o'clock reservations and Alex wasn't answering her phone. Piper thought something was wrong. She learned through movies that the drug scene is very dangerous. Piper sent multiple texts and left voicemails for Alex. The worst thoughts filled her mind. Piper waited up until two in the morning when Nicky and Alex came through the front door seemingly drunk and laughing deliriously. Piper's bedroom door was open. "Alex? Where have you been? I've been worried."

"Uh, goodnight, guys." Nicky disappeared into her room sensing Piper's anger.


	24. Food is Always a Perfect Distraction

AN: Thanks for reading! Here are the next three chapters.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Piper." Alex started to ramble trying to defend herself. "Nicky was showing me the ropes. We had a few drinks at a bar afterward with the team. We lost track of time. I would've called but my phone died." Piper wasn't in the mood for excuses.<p>

"Whatever. I have class in six hours. You can sleep on the floor."

Alex took a step closer to Piper and tried to reach for her arm. "Pipes, come on."

"I'm tired, Alex. We can talk about this later." Piper laid in her bed and wept silently to herself. She was glad that Alex was safe but upset because she wanted to spend her one year anniversary with Alex and celebrate their new engagement, but Alex had chosen something else.

Piper left for class earlier than necessary because she wanted to leave before Alex awoke. She went to English, History and was sitting next to Daya in Economics. "You want to go to lunch after this, Piper? John was out late yesterday so he has to watch Junior while I take a break."

"I'd love to. I have to get my mind off some stuff. Food is always a perfect distraction." Piper and Daya went to Red's Cafe for lunch and Piper started venting to Daya like they had been friends forever. Piper had become comfortable with her because of how much information Daya always shared about her own life. "My girlfriend came here for our anniversary. We were supposed to spend the day together but then she chose to do something else over me. I gave her permission, but I was just testing her to see if she wanted to choose being with me. And then she was out really late. I stayed up all night worrying."

"I understand how you're feeling, Piper." Daya took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "John's out late all the time. Sometimes I don't believe he even goes to the gym. He doesn't have a job but he's always bringing home cash. Sometimes I feel like he's cheating on me and doesn't even want our baby," Daya took a breath, "like Junior was just a mistake." Piper looked at Daya and nodded with empathy. "I love him, but he can be distant sometimes, like he doesn't understand me or what I expect from him." Piper and Daya continued to share their feelings over lunch.

Nicky walked in to visit her maternal figure, Red. She saw Piper and walked over to her. Nicky knew that Piper was upset with Alex about last night and wanted to defend Alex. "Hey, Piper, don't be so mad at Alex. We went to the bar to celebrate; Alex told us you two were engaged. I forced her to go. She wanted to come back and be with you. Blame me. Forgive her, she really loves you, Piper."

"Aw, that's so adorable," said Daya.

All of Piper's displeasure and gloom faded away in a second. "She wanted to be with me?" Piper smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Nicky. I didn't even give her a chance to explain last night. I owe her an apology."

"Yeah. Try not to apologize so loud tonight, okay?" Nicky joked.

Piper glared at Nicky, not amused, then introduced her. "Nicky, this is my friend, Daya."

"Daya? As in, Bennett's girlfriend, Daya?" Nicky asked.

"You know John?" Daya asked. "How do you know John?" Daya looked at Nicky, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Nicky answered honestly, but skeptically, not knowing what to say exactly. "Uh, we work together."

"What the hell you mean you work together? John doesn't have a job."

Nicky backed off, "Uh, that's something you should talk to him about. I'll see you later, Piper." Nicky walked to the back of the kitchen.


	25. Forever and Always

Daya was concerned. "Piper, do you know where Nicky works?"

Piper shoved food into her mouth, feeling awkward and thinking about what to say. "Honestly, I don't know where she works." Piper paused. She didn't want to lie. "But I do know what she does." Daya had never attended Nicky's parties because she would either be in class or at home taking care of her baby so she wasn't in the know like most people. Piper leaned closer to Daya and whispered, "She's a drug dealer."

Daya released a slight chuckle and a sigh of relief. "Well at least he's not cheating on me, I guess. I wonder why he'd keep that from me."

"He was probably just trying to protect you. It's ironic because Alex is also sort of working with Nicky. I don't approve of her decision, but I don't want to tell her how to live her life."

"Do you think I should tell him that I know?" Daya asked Piper.

"You should be honest with him, but also supportive of what he wants to do."

"Thanks for the advice, Piper. Eh, maybe we can double date sometime."

Piper smiled. "That would be lovely," she said, then finished up the rest of her lunch and ordered food to-go for Alex. After lunch, Piper went back to her dorm. Alex was lying down listening to music but quickly sat up when Piper walked in. She had been waiting all day to see Piper and talk to her. "Hi, Alex." Alex noticed Piper wasn't as harsh. "I brought you something to eat. I ate lunch with my friend."

"Piper, I want to explain about what happened yesterday."

"Nicky told me what happened. She told me you wanted to come back after the meeting. I'm sorry I got so upset at you, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." Piper put her bag down. "I was just worried, and it turned to anger, then sadness."

"No, Piper, I'm sorry. There's no excuse for not coming back. I could've got my own cab." Alex walked over to Piper and ran her hands down Piper's arms and rested them on her hips. "I should've been here for you."

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, their bodies pressed together. "I love you. I just hate feeling like you control me, my ups and downs." Piper averted her eyes from Alex's soul-searching gaze. "I was crying last night because you weren't here. How fucking pathetic is that?" Piper took a step back. "That's not me, Alex. That's not the person I want to be." Alex was sorrowful knowing she made Piper cry.

"I never want to make you cry, Piper." Alex caressed Piper's cheek. "But I feel the exact same way about you. You control me too. That's how love works, babe. Trust me," Alex chuckled, "it's not a bad thing. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else." Alex reached around in her pocket and pulled out a ring. "This was my anniversary present to you; it was just a regular ring. But now it can be our engagement ring. I have been saving to buy this for a while; it's cheap but it'll have to do for now." Piper walked over to sit on the bed feeling weak in the knees. "Nicky and I went to get this engraved yesterday. Piper, I was thinking about you all day." Alex got down on one knee and held the ring up in front of Piper. "I always planned to marry you one day. Do you still want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?"

A smile gradually appeared on Piper's face as she nodded her head a few times. She looked at Alex with admiration. Seeing the ring made their engagement feel much more real for her. "Forever and always."

"Hey, that's what the ring says," Alex chuckled. She got up and showed Piper the engraving on the inside of the ring.

"It must be meant to be," Piper said as Alex placed the ring on Piper's left ring finger and pulled her into a tight embrace.


	26. An Unforgettable Night

AN: This chapter is longer than usual, but it's one of my favorites.

* * *

><p>Alex and Piper spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching romantic movies on Piper's laptop. They enjoyed themselves, engaging in conversation, recalling old memories and laughing about all of their stupid mistakes. "Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" Piper asked Alex.<p>

"How could I forget? That was an unforgettable night."

*Flashback*

_Alex was driving a blindfolded Piper to an undisclosed location. Alex had told Piper to wear jeans and socks, and to bring a warm jacket and gloves. "Slow down. It feels like we're going to drive off a cliff any second." Piper was nervous because every twist and turn of the road was maximized without her sense of sight._

_"You're being paranoid," Alex told Piper. "I'm driving below the speed limit," she chuckled, "and there aren't any cliffs around so you're safe." Alex reached for Piper's hand. "Where does your family think you are now?"_

_"I told my brother the truth, that we're spending our three month anniversary together, but my parents think I'm volunteering as a chaperone for a youth program field trip." Piper's thumb caressed Alex's hand as she spoke._

_"I'm not offended that you want me to be your little secret," Alex fibbed, "but why haven't you come out to your parents yet?"_

_"Um, I don't think it's fair we have to be subjected to coming out. It wouldn't be a big deal if you were a boy so I don't want to make it a big deal because you're a girl." That was the best excuse Piper could think of. She really didn't know why she was keeping her relationship with Alex a secret. A part of her was nervous of her parents treating her differently, a normal fear, but the other part was enjoying the sneaking around and treating Alex like a precious treasure that she had to keep secret; it was as though their relationship would be ruined if it got out._

_"You say that, Piper, but you introduced Harry to them, right?" Piper could tell by Alex's voice that she was a little hurt to be the invisible woman._

_"Larry? Yeah, I did," her voice faltering._

_"I understand if you're not ready to come out because of how they'll react or won't understand. But I feel like you're ashamed of me. I want to be able to go to your house without sneaking in."_

_"I'm not ashamed of you, Al. I promise." Piper continued to squeeze Alex's hand gently._

_They had been driving for quite a while before reaching their location. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold."_

_Piper untied the blindfold and let it fall from her eyes. "An ice skating rink! How did you know I always wanted to come to one of these?" Piper hugged Alex._

_Alex smiled at Piper's excitement. "Remember when we were watching First Kid and you said the most romantic thing you can do with the person you love is ice skate?"_

_"You love me?" Piper questioned in a sweet whisper._

_"I do." Alex grinned as Piper leaned in to kiss her. __Alex had driven Piper to a shopping center with an indoor ice rink. It was the closest one to where they lived, but it was still a far drive. They entered the building and paid for the ice skate rental. Alex helped Piper lace her skates up tight. __"Come on, Piper!" Alex excitedly jumped onto the ice leaving Piper by the rink's entrance. Alex was skating circles nearby._

_Piper was afraid to step onto the ice. "I don't want to fall," Piper yelled out to Alex. "Stop showing off and come get me!"_

_Alex skated over to Piper. "I'm not gonna let you fall," Alex said as she stuck her hand out for Piper to hold. "You know you can always go on the kiddie side and hold onto the bars," Alex teased her. "We all have to start somewhere." She was amused by Piper's inexperience._

_"Shut up. I'd rather hold onto you." Piper took her first wobbly steps onto the ice and Alex held her steady. Eventually Piper became more comfortable on the ice and they skated around hand in hand. They shared a footlong churro and drank hot chocolate from the snack bar._

_"I'll be back," Alex told Piper, pretending to walk to the bathroom. When Piper wasn't watching, Alex walked over to the DJ booth. "Hi, it's my three month anniversary. Could you play I Can Love You Like That by All-4-One and dedicate it to Piper Chapman in about five minutes?"_

_"Sure, no problem. Happy Anniversary to you guys." The DJ smiled and wrote down a note so he would be reminded. "And what's your name?"_

_"I'm Alex. Thank you so much," she said before walking away. "Are you almost done eating, Piper?" Alex asked when she returned. "I want to skate some more."_

_"Yeah, we can go," Piper said before finishing the last of her hot chocolate and walking with Alex back to the ice rink._

_They were skating around for a few minutes before the DJ started to talk. "This next song is going out to a very special lady named Piper Chapman." Piper stopped skating and looked at Alex who was wearing a smile from ear to ear. "This is from Alex."_

_As soon as the song started playing Piper immediately recognized it. "Alex, this is our song." Piper kissed Alex. "Why are you so good to me? This was the best day ever. Thank you, Al." They started skating around the rink and Alex sang the entire song to Piper. At one point in the song, Alex cornered Piper to the side of the rink with their bodies flushed together._

_Alex softly pressed her lips to Piper's and sang against her lips. " 'I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. So when I say forever, forever's what I mean,' " Piper closed the little gap between their lips and kissed Alex. After a while Alex started using exaggerated hand motions while singing. " 'If you want tenderness, I've got tenderness,' " Alex continued singing along without caring what anyone else thought and Piper loved it. When Alex got to the high notes she couldn't hit, she would lip sync it dramatically, with facial expressions and hand gestures like Mariah Carey._

_After a romantic day of ice skating and an evening of cuddling on the hood of Alex's mom's car under the stars, Alex drove Piper home._

_"Bye, babe." Alex told Piper as she pulled up to Piper's house and waited for her goodbye kiss._

_"What are you doing?" Piper asked placing her hand on Alex's thigh. "Park the car. You're coming inside."_

_"Are you sure, Pipes?" Alex was confused. "But why?"_

_"Because I love you, too." Piper leaned in to kiss Alex. Alex was elated that Piper finally said it back._

*End of Flashback*


	27. Imagine This Campus Without Drugs

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Here are the next eight chapters.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Piper said as she jumped out of the bed, alarming Alex. "I'm late for class." Piper scrambled looking for clean clothes. "I must've turned my alarm clock off and went back to sleep."<p>

"Don't go to class today, Pipes." Alex stretched out in bed and reached for her glasses. "Stay here with me."

"I have to go to class, Alex. I already missed my first class of the day and I've been slacking ever since-" Piper stopped herself.

"Ever since what, Piper? Ever since I came here?" Alex sat up wanting to continue that conversation but not wanting to make the situation worse for Piper who was already worried.

"No, that's not what I said." Piper was frantically moving things around on her cluttered desk; she was packing her supplies into her bag but couldn't find one of her textbooks. "Shit. We have a quiz in History every Tuesday. If I run I'll get there on time."

"It's just one quiz, Piper. Calm down," Alex told Piper who was already rushing out the door, combing her hair with her hands.

Alex got dressed and knocked on Nicky's door. "What's up, Vause?" Nicky said seeing Alex standing there looking glum.

"Why aren't you in class, Nicky?"

"I go when I feel like it. And for midterms and final exams. Other than that, I only go to sell to classmates," Nicky answered. "I pay someone from each of my classes to give me a copy of their notes before any tests; I'm a quick learner so I can pass classes with little effort." Nicky invited Alex into her room with a hand gesture. "Although it doesn't matter to me if I pass or not. I'm not here for the degree." Nicky didn't enroll in college right after high school like most people, so she was a little older than Piper was. Fahri had told Nicky that she should advance from selling at parks and street corners, and that a college campus was perfect for her. Nicky wasn't thrilled about being back in school, but loved the idea of attending college parties, picking up college girls and most importantly, selling to college students.

"I don't understand why Piper is so high-strung about school and shit," Alex said after she walked into Nicky's room and took a seat on her desk chair.

"You can't blame Blondie. That's most of the kids here. That's why I sell them shit, to calm them down and so they can live it up." Nicky lit up weed that she had rolled earlier. "So, I'm technically doing them all a service." Nicky inhaled a breath and held it for a few seconds before blowing it out. "Imagine this campus without drugs; it would be worse." Nicky held the weed out to Alex.

Alex was hesitant to take it but eventually did. "What the hell," she said, bringing the joint to her lips, taking a puff and letting all of her worries fade away as she exhaled.

The rich aroma swiftly permeated the air in Nicky's bedroom so she cracked open a window. They had begun competing to see who could create longer trains of smoke. They started to eat whatever snacks Nicky had available in her room. Nicky microwaved popcorn for the two of them. Since they were high, they thought it would be funny to throw popcorn into each other's mouths; with each successful toss, they would back up further and further, and laugh hysterically when one of them would miss, or hit the other in the eye.

"Have you sold anything yet?" Nicky asked Alex after they had calmed down a bit.

"Fuck, no. It's harder than I thought. I don't know where to begin. It's not like I can just walk up to some random stranger and say, 'Hey man, you want some weed?' "

Nicky laughed and stood up. "Grab your stash and let's go. I'll help you out."


	28. Right Here, My Lady

AN: This chapter introduces a character, named Logan, that is not on the show.

* * *

><p>Nicky took Alex to the stoners' hangout on campus; it was a regular room located in their school library, which was specifically for students to have group study sessions or tutoring in private. There were about six people in there with their books open. Nobody would've suspected them of being stoners. They were simply a normal group of college students studying. "Guys, this is Alex. She's got the baby shit so see her if you need to chill out or supply your friends."<p>

A tan-skinned boy with an aquamarine-colored beanie covering his brown tousled hair spoke up. "I'm hosting a party this Friday. Can you cover enough for at least a hundred people?"

"Fuck yes, I can," Alex told the boy, excitedly.

"That's great." The boy wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Alex. "Here's the address and my number. My name is Logan. Just bring your supply that night. You guys should definitely come to party too. I'll put you both on the VIP list."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Could we invite people?" Alex asked because she would want to take Piper to any party that she went to.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Logan replied. "Just give me a call if you guys have any trouble getting in."

As Nicky and Alex were about to leave, a girl with blonde hair spoke up and stopped them. "Actually, maybe you could just leave us your card so we can contact you for orders," she suggested to Alex. The blonde had said that because when Nicky had started selling on campus, she created a business card, as a joke, that said "Homework Helper/Stress Reliever," but her customers had found it hilarious and it caught on.

"I don't have a card, but I can-" Alex looked around her for paper and a pen.

Before Alex could finish saying that she could write her number down on paper, the blonde was walking over to her with a pen. "Here, just write your number on my hand," she told Alex with a seductive grin. "Actually, do you have any on you now? I'd like to buy."

Alex wrote her number down and reached into the backpack she was carrying. "Yeah, I've got all this." Alex brought out a gallon sized zip-lock bag with nearly three hundred smaller baggies inside. "There's a lot more where this came from."

"I'll take five. How much is that going to be?" the blonde asked, walking back to her purse to get her wallet.

"That would be $150," Alex said as she passed the girl her weed.

"Do you have any change?" she asked as she handed Alex two hundred dollars.

"Nicky, you got fifty?" Alex asked.

"Right here, my lady," Nicky said to the blonde, handing her back her change.

"Thank you," the blonde said to Nicky, without taking her baby blues off Alex. "You cleaned out my wallet. Now you have to buy me lunch," she joked, winking at Alex. Alex chuckled politely, innocently, biting the inside of her cheek and looking down at the floor, not wanting to send the wrong message by making eye contact.

"As always, we value your loyalty," Nicky said to the group of students as she pulled Alex out the door.


	29. Three Tips

Nicky and Alex made a few more stops, met a few more people and sold a lot more weed before heading back to Litchfield Hall. Piper wasn't home yet so Alex hung out in Nicky's bedroom, chatting.

"Vause, what the fuck is wrong with your salesmanship?"

"What do you mean? I have a good customer base now. That party on Friday will probably clean me out, which is lucky for me because I have to sell it all by week's end."

"When it's a hot girl, you say-"

"'First one's free for my hot new friend.'" Alex cut Nicky off, recalling what Nicky had told her the first night she tried to give her drugs. "But I can't just flirt with girls, Nicky. I'm engaged now. That shit will get me in trouble with Piper."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Three tips: One, get a fucking disposable cellphone. You don't want your customers to have your personal number. Two, never take your stash out in public. It could make you a target for theft and increases your chances of being caught if there's an undercover cop around. Lastly, this isn't a tip about drug life, just life in general: you and Piper are too young to get married." Nicky was partially kidding. Although Piper and Alex were only a year into their relationship, Nicky could tell that they both loved each other dearly.

"Thanks for the advice, _mom_," Alex emphasized her last word indicating sarcasm. "What makes you say that though? I love her."

"I'm just saying." Nicky threw her palms up in the air. "I mean, that hot blonde was flirting with you, you know?" Nicky commented. "Do you really want to be tied down?"

Alex bantered, "Well, you've never been tied down by Piper."

"I don't need visuals of your sex-capades, Vause," Nicky chuckled.

"Seriously though, thanks for helping me out today, Nicky. I wouldn't have been able to sell half this shit without you."

"No problem. That's what a mentor's for. Hey, come with me to my classes tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to more valued customers." Nicky grabbed a couple of beers out of her mini-fridge and handed one to Alex. "I'll also show you who to stay away from 'cause some motherfuckers will try to stiff you," Nicky snarled, and held her beer up to knock against Alex's one.

"So what's the secret to selling, Nicky? Besides flirting with your hot customers?"

"I guess just reading people and playing to their weaknesses. Go to the library to find stressed out students who need a break from studying. Hang out by the counselor's office to find the depressed students who have fucked up family drama. Mostly, it's just people at parties who want to have some fun. It's not as hard as it seems."

Alex nodded. "I'll have to go back to the warehouse and restock my supply soon," Alex said as she took a swig of beer.

"Oh. Let's go now. I have to meet Fahri and give him some money anyway. I can see him on our way or afterward, and update him on your progress."

"Sounds good. Just let me tell Piper." Alex called Piper but she didn't answer, so Alex sent a text. Piper didn't reply.

**Alex:** hey pipes. me & nicky going 2 warehouse. See u later


	30. Hide in Plain Sight

Nicky and Alex shared a cab to the warehouse and Alex restocked her supply. Then Nicky invited her along to see Fahri. "Usually nobody is allowed to meet Fahri, but I asked him over the phone earlier if you could come and he said it wasn't a problem."

"That's a little nerve-racking. I was just planning on waiting for you in the cab. I wonder why he doesn't have a problem meeting me."

"Well, probably because Fahri likes me, and I like you. He trusts my decisions, especially with the new recruits. Seriously, Vause, you have major potential in this game." Alex nodded and looked out the cab window, smiling; she was enjoying the thrill of this type of work. The cab arrived at their destination.

"A pizza place?" Alex was confused. "I would've thought we'd meet him at some shady place in the middle of nowhere like on Breaking Bad."

Nicky chuckled at Alex's ignorance of the drug business. "It's less obvious when you hide in plain sight," Nicky said. "Besides, Fahri likes the all-you-can-eat buffet over here." Fahri was already sitting at his usual table in the back when Nicky and Alex entered.

"Hey, Boss," Nicky said. "This is the alluring Alex Vause I told you about." Nicky sat down across from Fahri.

Alex held her hand out. "Nice meeting you, sir. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to work for you." Alex sat down next to Nicky.

"Kubra's always looking for trusted employees," Fahri said as he shook her hand like a gentleman would. He was a charmer. Fahri wore an expensive suit and watch. A person could easily suspect he was a CEO to a major corporation, but not second-in-command to an international drug cartel. "Pleasure meeting you, Alex."

The three of them enjoyed themselves at the pizza buffet and ate all types of pizzas, pastas, salads and breadsticks. Fahri had taken a liking to Alex. He knew there was a special quality about her and that she would fit right into their business.

"Alex has secured a party this Friday so she should sell it all soon," Nicky told Fahri as she shoved a cheesy, garlic breadstick into her mouth. Even though Nicky had helped Alex to sell, she still wanted to put a good word in for Alex. She knew, in time, Alex would be selling on her own.

"Will you two excuse me?" Fahri stood up and left Nicky and Alex alone.

"Vause, he likes you. Normally, he doesn't warm up to the workers." Nicky sipped her Pepsi. Alex just smiled and took a bite of her mushroom and sausage pizza.

Fahri returned not long after. "I've got great news, Alex. I just spoke to Kubra, and you're hired. You see, the trial period isn't necessarily about selling the supply. It's about the initiative. We can tell you're properly motivated." Kubra pulled out a large, thick envelope from his suit pocket, which contained the money Nicky had just given him; she had collected it all from the local team, including her and Alex's sales. He split the money in half and discreetly gave half to Alex. "This is your starting bonus. Keep selling the way you do, and there's a lot more where that came from."

A wide smile appeared on Alex's lips and she didn't try to hide it at all; she was ecstatic. "Thank you so much, sir." Alex had never held so much money in her hand at once; she didn't grow up privileged like Piper. She wasn't used to so much money from so little effort.

"Call me Fahri." Alex nodded her head in acknowledgment. Fahri got a phone call a while later. "Hello? What? I don't believe this. I don't care what it takes, get it done!" He hung up. "Sorry, ladies, I'll have to be leaving now. Alex, it was a pleasure meeting you. Nicky, I'll see you soon."

"Boss, who was that?" Nicky asked out of concern because of how upset Fahri was.

"That was Red."


	31. She's a Total Pothead

Nicky and Alex were in a cab riding back to campus when Alex got a call from Piper. "Hi, babe," Alex answered. "Yeah, we're almost back. I've got great news. That's cool. I'll just see you later. Okay, love you. Yup, bye."

"What's up with the wifey?"

"She said she's going to study with Lorna but she'll be back later on tonight." Alex was hurt that Piper didn't even care to ask what her good news was about.

Nicky sensed Alex's hurt and tried to make her feel better. "This is awesome. Now we can go to a club." Nicky told the cab driver the change of destination. "More girls, more beer, more customers."

"I don't know, Nicky. I kind of just want to go back to the dorm."

"Think about it this way, Vause. More customers means more money for you to spend on the wifey."

Alex called Piper back to update her on the situation now that they weren't going back to the college, but she didn't answer so Alex sent a text instead.

**Alex:** change of plans. me & nicky going out 2nite. i love u.

It took Piper a while to reply, and when she did her text was basic, lacking any care or effort.

**Piper:** OK. Have fun

"That's weird," Alex told Nicky as she stared down at Piper's reply. "Piper didn't ask where we're going. We could be going to fucking Mexico to make a drug run." Nicky shook her head, amused by Alex's dramatics. Soon after, Alex changed the subject to take her mind off of Piper. "Anyway, how does Fahri and Red know each other?" Alex had briefly met Red once when she and Piper ate at Red's Cafe. Red was a Russian woman with spiked, gelled hair of fiery red to match her don't-fuck-with-me personality.

"I guess I can tell you now that you're officially in," Nicky said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Red's Cafe is the local front for the cartel. They launder their money through it to avoid getting caught by the government," she whispered. "That's how I met Red. Now we're close like family. I would do anything for Red and she would do the same for me."

Alex nodded with wide eyes. "Wow, that's a great cover business. I never would've suspected it because the food's delicious."

Nicky and Alex hung out at a gay club all night drinking. Nicky picked up girls while Alex spent most of the time declining free drinks and rejecting pursuers. "That girl, Vause, right there," Nicky said pointing toward a brunette. "She's a total pothead. Let me see you sell to her. Remember, be charming. They can't resist that shit."

Alex walked over to the girl. "Can I buy you a drink?" The brunette accepted and they engaged in conversation. Alex had sneakily brought marijuana into the conversation and the brunette showed interest in buying. "The first one's free for my hot new friend," Alex said only because she knew Nicky would appreciate those words being used. The girl took the free one and bought an additional two baggies. "There's more where that came from at a party this Friday." Alex only invited her so she could make another guaranteed sell. Alex ended up giving the brunette her phone number so she could contact her for party details later. "I'm Alex, by the way. What is your name?"

"My friends call me Sylvie."


	32. The Rule About Sexing While Drunk

Nicky and Alex arrived back at Litchfield Hall at one in the morning on Wednesday and Piper wasn't back yet. Alex didn't have a key to Piper's bedroom. Alex called Piper and she answered the phone after a couple of tries. "Hey, Pipes. We're back. I'm hanging out in Nicky's."

"I'll be home soon." Piper giggled. "Luckily, I don't have any morning classes." Piper's words were slurred and Alex knew that she had been drinking a little. "I can't wait to see you!" Piper's voice switched from loud and excited to whispering. "Can we have sex tonight?"

"I don't know, Piper. You sound pretty drunk. You know the rule about sexing while drunk."

"Ugh, fuck the rule!"

"Piper, that was your own rule," Alex slowly explained to drunken Piper, just to tease her a little.

"But I'll sober up, Al." Piper was whining like a child in her intoxicated state.

Alex wanted to hear Piper whine some more because she found it endearing. "I might fall asleep before then, babe." In the background, Alex could hear a few people talking and laughing. She also heard clinking of glass bottles and pop music playing softly.

"Hey, Piper! Come back. It's your turn!" a voice called from a distance.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, knowing the answer. Piper didn't respond. "Was that Larry?" Alex yelled in disbelief. "Why the fuck is he there and what is it your turn for?" Alex was upset, but more than that she was worried.

"Al, stop yelling. We're playing Twister, it's nothing." Piper was too tipsy to suppress the words that slipped out next. "I'm still wearing my underwear and socks." Piper said it as if it were no big deal.

"Why are you playing strip Twister?" Alex asked, still using high volume. "And with Larry? Piper, please tell me by underwear you mean both panty and bra at least." Alex didn't like hearing that Piper was so exposed in front of her ex-boyfriend, or anyone but her.

"Yeah, yeah. Our study session became a mini-party. I would've invited you but you were out with Nicky. It started out with only me and Lorna but Daya called saying her baby was with her mother and she wanted to hang. Daya brought her boyfriend, and he invited Larry because apparently they're good friends. Larry brought Polly. It's really not a big deal, Al." Piper moved further away from the people in the common room so she could speak privately.

"You still didn't tell me how the stripping started."

"The girls just wanted to have fun because their boyfriends were here." With all the arguing, Piper had sobered up a little. "We can talk later."

Alex hung up without saying goodbye and then turned to Nicky to rant. "You wouldn't believe," Alex started to vent, filling Nicky in on the phone call and about how Piper's playing strip Twister with her ex-boyfriend in the same room.

Nicky shook her head. "That's some shit, man. Straight girls, they'll fuck you up every time," Nicky said recalling her own feelings for Lorna. "But I don't know if you're in a position to feel indignant right now," Nicky replied honestly. "You were flirting with a girl tonight."

"Yeah, for my job. It wasn't for fun. She was stripping in front of an ex for fun after telling me she was studying."

Nicky nodded in understanding and then tried to make light of the situation. "I'm just upset they didn't invite us. I'd never pass up an opportunity to watch girls take their clothes off."


	33. It Was Innocent

AN: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

><p>Piper took about ten minutes to get home; considering the party was on campus, a few halls over, it wasn't too long. She walked slowly trying to think of how to explain the situation to Alex and curb her anger. There really was no excuse for engaging in strip Twister, and she knew it. Piper didn't want to feel left out or feel like the loser at the party. She didn't want to tell Alex that it was simply peer pressure, and it had nothing to do with Larry being there. "Al, it was innocent," Piper told her once they were both in her bedroom.<p>

After talking to Nicky, Alex was able to forgive Piper easily. She understood, now more than ever before, about what it was like to innocently do something—like flirting. "It's okay, Piper. I understand completely." Alex didn't explain to her why she understood but Piper was just glad that they weren't going to argue anymore.

Piper walked over to Alex. "Thank you for being so understanding," she said as she threw her arms around Alex's neck, pressing their bodies close together. "You're the best," Piper added before planting a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

"That's it?" Alex groaned. "Ripoff. Where's the action you desperately wanted earlier?" Alex pressed her lips against Piper's lightly. "Strip for me, Piper." Piper seductively removed her shirt and pants and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex walked Piper backwards toward the bed without breaking the kiss. Alex laid Piper down on her back, then kissed down Piper's body. Alex wasted no time in removing Piper's underwear. It had been a while since she inhaled Piper's tantalizing scent and had her taste on her tongue. Alex moaned against Piper's pussy as she moved her tongue inside of her. Alex added fingers as she sucked sharply on Piper's clit. Then, she pumped her middle and ring fingers vigorously while putting pressure to Piper's lower abdomen with her palm. "You like that, baby?" Alex asked in a sexy tone. Alex was pumping roughly, sort of out of anger because she was still a little upset that Piper had been stripping in front of Larry.

"Yes! Fuck," Piper swore as her arms traveled above her head, enjoying what Alex was doing to her. Piper started to moan, "Oh. Ah. Fuck. Ah." Piper screamed Alex's name as she orgasmed. Alex removed her fingers and brushed them across Piper's lips before kissing her. Piper reached down between her own legs and coated her fingers with her juices and smeared it across her chest. She reached around her back and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. "You forgot about these," Piper told Alex as she gathered more cum and wiped it on her nipples, gently rolling them. Alex took Piper's nipple into her mouth and sucked on it for a while before softly biting it and switching sides. Her hand absentmindedly roamed back down Piper's body and rubbed her clit and occasionally stroked her pussy up and down. Piper was trying to grind against Alex's hand but she never applied pressure long enough to satisfy Piper. Piper reached down and pleasured herself with two fingers buried deep. Alex found that hot and just watched. Alex got up and undressed herself before climbing on top of Piper and positioning themselves so that their pussies could rub against each other. They rubbed each other's clits as they moved against one another. It didn't take long before they both climaxed.

Piper started to finger-fuck Alex but was feeling drowsy, her eyelids becoming heavy. Alex's eyes were closed and her head was tilted toward the ceiling, enjoying Piper's fingers moving within her. Piper suddenly stopped thrusting. Alex looked down to see that Piper had fallen asleep. "Fuck," Alex groaned. Alex laid on Piper and kissed her forehead. She eventually fell asleep with Piper's fingers still deep inside of her.

Piper woke up a few hours later and laughed when she realized she must've fallen asleep during sex. Piper used her current situation to her advantage to wake Alex up. Piper added pressure to the roof of Alex's pussy as she pulled her fingers out and twisted them on the way in, finding a steady pace to thrust. It didn't take too much movement for Alex to wake up and she immediately started to grind. Her grinding turned into humping, then her orgasm approached. Piper felt Alex's walls tightening and Piper kissed Alex as she came. Alex was so tired she wanted to fall back asleep but Piper wasn't allowing that. "One more time, Al." She told Alex to sit on her face and Piper started to lick her pussy, cleaning up what she could. Piper stuck her tongue in deep and attached her lips around Alex's clit, sucking hard. Alex used one hand to pinch Piper's nipples and her other hand to pull at her own. When Alex felt she was close to coming again she moved down Piper's body and smeared her own cum on Piper's breasts so she could lick them clean afterward. They continued to have rough, passionate sex until they were both too weak to move. They collapsed onto each other in a sweaty heap.


	34. The Most Embarrassing Night of My Life

AN: This chapter is longer than usual. It has a little bit of smut.

* * *

><p>"That was fucking amazing, Piper." They were both breathing hard, snuggling into one another. It was five in the morning on a Wednesday. Piper had only one class today but it wasn't until the afternoon.<p>

Piper laughed out of the blue, recalling a memory. "Hey, do you remember the first time we slept together."

"Fuck, yeah." Alex turned inward to face Piper, intertwining their legs. "I know someone else who will never forget that night."

"Ugh, that was the most embarrassing night of my life," Piper said with her hands to her cheeks, blushing. Alex feigned offense, her mouth agape letting a gasp escape. "Oh, you know what I mean."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that was the day you came out of the closet."

Piper shook her head from left to right in disagreement. "Technically, I didn't come out. It's more like I fell out."

*Flashback*

_Piper held Alex's hand as she walked toward her front door. Alex stopped walking and Piper sensed she was nervous. "It's okay, Al. They'll love you."_

_"It's just that I've never met a girlfriend's parents before."_

_Piper squeezed Alex's hand to comfort her and unlocked her front door. They heard the television on in the living room. "Hello?" Piper called out._

_"Hey, Piper, you're back," Piper's brother replied. "And you must be the mysterious Alex I hear about." Alex smiled not knowing what to say._

_"Cal, where's mom and dad?"_

_"They're not here. Something about grandmother having to go to the hospital." Cal looked to the television. "It's probably nothing serious because they haven't called to update us or check up on us." Piper was relieved when Cal said their grandmother's condition probably wasn't serious despite the fact that if she had to go to the hospital at this hour, then it must've been a dire emergency._

_Before Cal could finish talking Piper was dragging Alex upstairs to her bedroom. Piper closed her door behind them and took her shirt off before climbing under her blanket and taking her jeans off. "Come here, Alex."_

_Alex sat on Piper's bed fully clothed. "Piper, I don't want to rush you into anything. We don't have to do this now." Piper and Alex had been dating for three months and hadn't had sex yet._

_Piper caressed Alex's arm. "I want to, I'm ready. Today was incredible, Alex. I think it's fate that my parents weren't here."_

_"About that, Piper, it really means a lot to me that you were going to introduce me." Piper didn't want to talk anymore. She sat up and started to kiss Alex on the lips before pulling her down. They were going slow and taking their time. The first time had to be special. Alex kissed down Piper's neck, her collarbone, down her chest and ribcage, along her stomach and over her belly button before working her way back up to Piper's lips. Alex pulled Piper's bra straps off of her shoulders and kissed between her breasts. Piper arched her back so Alex could unhook her bra behind her and take it off. Piper pulled Alex's shirt up trying to feel as much of her soft skin as she could. Alex pulled her own shirt over her head and continued to plant kisses all over Piper's body as Piper's hands roamed all over Alex, starting from her shoulder blades, down her back and to her waist. Alex's hands moved up Piper's stomach and down over her sides before slowly moving closer to Piper's breasts. Alex started to suck all around Piper's breasts before finally latching onto her nipple. She gently rolled Piper's other nipple and switched to give each side equal attention. Alex went back up to kiss Piper. She really didn't want to rush her._

_Piper sucked Alex's neck and left marks as her hands wrapped around Alex to find her bra's hook and unclipped it. Alex sat up and Piper ran her hands down Alex's bare breasts to her stomach, like her body was a prestigious shrine, while looking in her eyes before attaching their lips again. Their breasts rubbed against each other while kissing and they held each other close. Alex reached down and started caressing Piper's inner thigh. She could feel heat radiating through Piper's underwear. Alex moved lower and Piper started pulling her own underwear down to show Alex she was ready. Alex helped her take it off, slowly kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Alex worked her way back up to Piper's lips again to comfort her even though Piper was more than ready to take this step with Alex. While kissing, Alex's hand found it's way to Piper's mound and rubbed soft circles on Piper's clit. Piper moaned against Alex's lips, so Alex pressed harder and Piper's hips started to lift up to meet Alex's touch. Piper knew that Alex was hesitant to enter her, so she held Alex's face, and with their lips brushing, Piper said, "Show me what love is, Alex." And with that, their lips sealed and Alex eventually slipped her fingers in. Their lips disconnected as Piper's head flew back onto her pillow, her mind slowly entering a state of bliss._

_This was Piper's first time with a girl but she learned quickly and mimicked Alex's motions most of the time. For Piper, this was a much different experience than her first time with a boy. It was slow, sweet and soft. She preferred this to her first time with a boy, which was rushed, messy, rough, awkward and painful._

_Alex and Piper cuddled afterward and eventually fell asleep. Someone lightly knocked on Piper's door but neither of them woke up to it. The person opened the door and turned on the lights._

_"Piper?" The person gasped so loud Piper and Alex awoke. "For heaven's sake, Piper."_

_"Mom."_

*End of Flashback*

"That's not true, Piper. You were going to come out that day."

"I was ready to come out, that's true. But the way it happened, well, I would've rather had been able to do it differently," Piper sighed. "I wanted to sit them down and explain to them that I'm still their same little girl, but I've fallen for another woman."

"They handled it pretty well. It could've been worse," Alex replied. "Your father loved me. I remember dinner the next night he kept talking to me like I was apart of the family. It was nice because I never had a father growing up."

Piper caressed Alex's arm as they snuggled and Alex ran her hand through Piper's hair. "You're right. I think my father loved you more than Larry."

Alex's tone became faint and timid. "Do you love me more than Larry?"

Piper looked into Alex's eyes. "Larry's not the one I'm marrying, Alex. I love you more than anyone else in this world," she spoke honestly.

Alex was thrilled to hear Piper say those words. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex. "Hey, I forgot to tell you the good news: I met Fahri and I'm hired. Nicky helped me sell a lot of weed. I've got a customer base and a party this Friday to cover. The best part is he gave me a starting bonus."

"That's great, Al." Piper acted supportive; she was glad Alex was comfortable with the direction her life was heading in, a life that didn't involve cappuccinos and minimum-wage. Piper, however, didn't believe any good could come from the drug cartel. She preferred Alex finding a real job. Alex thought she was delivering good news, but Piper's perfect world started to spiral out of control in her mind.

"So, I'm going to take you out tonight. Anywhere you wanna go." Alex hesitated. "Please don't say Red's Cafe."

"What's wrong with Red's Cafe?" Piper asked. She was just wondering; she wasn't going to choose that place.

"Nothing, I just wanna try something new," Alex said. "Besides, you wouldn't believe, Red's place is a front for the drug cartel." Piper's eyes widened. She was just as surprised as anyone else would be, but didn't say any more. They both eventually fell back asleep.


	35. You're Gonna Get Laid Tonight

AN: Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>It was eight in the morning on Wednesday when Nicky knocked on Piper's door. "Wakey-wakey!" Nicky yelled. Neither Piper nor Alex wanted to move from the bed; they had barely slept. "Come on, Vause. Remember you were gonna come with me to my classes!"<p>

"Why are you going to Nicky's classes?" Piper asked. "Nicky barely goes to Nicky's classes," she quipped.

Alex laughed at Piper's joke. "She was going to introduce me to more customers. Is it okay if I go?"

"Yeah, sure," Piper replied, not wanting to be one of those controlling girlfriends. "My only class today is at noon."

"That's great. I'll call you later." Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "Don't forget about our date tonight," Alex said as she stood up and got dressed.

"About damn time," Nicky snarled when Alex finally opened the door.

Piper was disappointed that Alex wouldn't be cuddling with her until her class on a day where she was able to sleep in late. Usually Piper was the one to wake up early and leave Alex because of her morning classes. Piper set her alarm for eleven and fell back to sleep.

Nicky introduced Alex to nearly everyone in her classes who knew about their drug operation. Piper kept checking her phone throughout class, but there were no texts from Alex. This confused Piper because when Alex was far away she spent more time talking to her. It was two in the afternoon when Alex called Piper. "Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm doing homework back at my dorm, waiting for you," Piper replied. "I miss you, Alex."

"I'll see you soon, babe. Love you." Alex hung up the phone. She was walking back to Litchfield Hall with Nicky.

"You're gonna get laid tonight," Nicky sang, knowing what surprises Alex had planned for Piper later.

"I don't need to take my girl out to get sex, unlike you," Alex razzed. "I'm just a romantic. The difference is now I have the cash to shower Piper with presents and romantic evenings like she deserves."

"You are so sappy, Vause. If you two had a movie deal, it'd be a fucking awesome teenage romance."

Alex shook her head, disagreeing. "Our movie would be NC-17; not suitable for teenagers," Alex joked, raising her eyebrows and smirking. They arrived back at the dormitory. Piper had left her door open and was talking to Poussey and Taystee when Nicky and Alex walked in. Piper smiled, delighted to see Alex, and threw her arms open wide for a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her close and holding her tightly. Alex kissed Piper hello on the cheek. "I've got an entire night planned for us," she murmured into Piper's ear before walking into Piper's bedroom. The other girls continued talking for a little while, then Piper joined Alex in the bedroom.

Piper walked up behind Alex who was sitting at the desk using Piper's laptop. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her cheek. "Al, I know you had plans for us tonight, but can we go to the carnival with Nicky and Lorna?" Piper sucked on Alex's neck. Alex turned her head to Piper and puckered her lips. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex and Alex placed her hand on the back of Piper's head.

"Yeah, no problem. Whatever you want to do, babe. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter." Piper kissed Alex again to thank her, and Alex smiled against her lips because it was all apart of the plan. Piper closed the laptop in front of Alex as she kissed her lips, then swung her leg over Alex's lap to straddle her. Alex ran her hands up Piper's sides under her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Alex planted kisses between Piper's breasts, then unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Piper slipped her hand into Alex's underwear. Alex stood up and carried Piper over to the bed, with their lips sealed in a heated kiss, and they continued to make love.


	36. Or the Most Romantic Ride Ever

AN: Thanks for reading! I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews. Here are the next five chapters.

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon when Piper and Alex started to get dressed to go to the carnival. Alex and Nicky had halved the cost of a limousine for the night, which drove them about two hours out of town. In the limo, Nicky and Alex were talking about mostly work. "So, Nicky, if you make all this money, why don't you have a car or lots of really expensive shit?" Alex asked.<p>

Nicky shook her head, amused by Alex's ignorance of the drug scene. "That's the fastest way to get caught, Vause. I'm a college student without a real job. If I walked into a car dealership and gave them anything over $10,000 in cash, the IRS would be notified immediately and I'd be on their radar." Alex nodded as she listened to Nicky. "And if I'm on their radar, I'd get fired 'cause our bosses don't like that; it increases their chances of getting caught. But that doesn't stop me from spending up for girls in bars." Alex chuckled at her friend.

On the other side of the limo, Piper and Lorna talked about school and various things. "You and Nicky are friends again?" Piper asked Lorna, remembering their little spat at the party.

"Uh, we have a," Lorna thought about the right words to use, "complicated relationship, but there's a lot of care between us." Lorna stared at Nicky across the limo with a slight smile. "Nicky just doesn't approve of my boyfriend, Christopher," she sighed.

Piper nodded in understanding and changed the subject. "I haven't been to a carnival in so long."

"Nicky asked if I wanted to go with you guys, and I couldn't turn down the opportunity to see-" Lorna stopped herself, remembering Nicky telling her to keep tonight's plans a secret from Piper.

"Opportunity to see what?" Piper questioned.

"Oh, nothing," she dismissed with a flick of her wrist. "I was thinking about something else," Lorna fibbed. "I just love carnivals! Who doesn't?" Lorna smiled widely at Piper. After talking to Lorna, Piper moved next to Alex and snuggled into her chest, and they stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the carnival around five in the afternoon. Alex walked next to Piper with her arm over her shoulder, but Nicky kept a friendly distance to Lorna. "What do you want to do first?" Alex asked Piper. "We can play games, go on rides or eat snacks."

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Piper squealed. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her toward the ride. "You guys coming?" she asked Nicky and Lorna.

"No, you two go ahead," Lorna yelled back, now that Piper and Alex were further away.

Piper and Alex sat in their Ferris wheel cab as it went around. Alex's arm was around Piper and Piper's head rested on Alex's shoulder. "This is probably the most boring ride ever," Alex huffed. Their cab stopped near the top, providing them with breathtaking scenery: vivid, colorful lights strung all around the carnival, and the red-orange sun beginning to descend behind the mountain tops.

"Or the most romantic ride ever." Piper looked out into the distance. "The view is magnificent."

"It sure is," agreed Alex as she stared at Piper. Piper looked into Alex's eyes and kissed her, knowing she was referring to her.

"I can make it less boring for you," Piper mumbled against Alex's lips before climbing onto her lap. Their cab rocked because of the sudden weight shift. While kissing, Piper stuck her hands under Alex's shirt and wrapped her arms around to the small of Alex's back. Alex pulled Piper against her chest and just held her tight as the ride started to move again.

"If we have sex on here, does that count as the mile high club?" Alex asked seemingly earnest.

Piper rolled her eyes. "We're not going to, so it doesn't matter." Alex pouted at Piper's answer so Piper sucked on Alex's neck, leaving a hickey.


	37. There's Two Monkeys Here

Piper and Alex rode a few more rides around the carnival before finding Nicky and Lorna playing games; they were trying to knock a pyramid of bottles off a table with a single throw. Piper and Alex began tossing rings onto the caps of two-liter soda bottles. All of them played various games for a while. "It's okay, Al," Piper comforted Alex by running her hand across Alex's back because she was upset that she had yet to win a prize. "You can have my stuffed doggie." Piper held out a small blue and white plush toy.

"I'm going to win you something if it takes me all night." Alex paid for another set of basketballs; the goal was to shoot ten baskets in thirty seconds to win a large prize. It took a while and a lot of close shots, but eventually Alex won. Alex threw her hands in the air victoriously and Piper cheered for her. "I'll take the banana monkey," she told the worker proudly. "This is for you, Pipes, but I'll carry it." Piper and Alex spotted Nicky and Lorna, in the distance, walking toward them. Nicky was carrying the same prize as Alex; both of them suddenly felt like losers as they stared at each other, gripping their prizes tightly.

"Great, now there's two monkeys here," Lorna teased them. Piper giggled at Lorna's joke. Nicky rolled her eyes.

"You girls ready to eat?" Alex inquired after checking the time on her phone.

"Eat out?" Nicky roared. Everyone glared at her. "Kidding. Yeah, I could go for a funnel cake," she added genuinely. The four of them found a table near the food booths with a direct view of the performance stage. A dance studio was performing a routine. They all shared two large funnel cakes. Alex broke off a piece and fed it to Piper, then licked the sugar coating her lips. "Get a room!" Nicky yelled at them when the innocent lick turned into a full-on make-out session.

It was six in the evening when both Nicky and Alex excused themselves, saying they were going to play some more games. "They're taking long," Piper noted.

Nearly twenty minutes later, an announcer walked onto the stage after the current performers had finished. "Now, please welcome to the stage Dominatrix." The announcer took a closer look at the card he was reading from, squinting at the words. "Uh, I mean, Domi-Nick-Lex." Piper started clapping, then eventually realized that it was Nicky and Alex on stage.

"What the hell?" Piper was puzzled. Nicky and Alex were dressed in black blazers that they had hidden in the limo's trunk. Lorna had no idea what was happening either; Nicky lied and told Lorna that Alex wanted to propose to Piper in front of them, because she had planned to surprise Lorna herself. This had been mostly Nicky's plan but asked Alex to join her. Lorna started to record Nicky and Alex with her cellphone.

Alex spoke first. "I didn't come up with that name." She wanted to clear that up first and foremost for Piper and the audience, and gave Nicky a wide-eyed glare. Nicky smiled broadly, happily taking credit for coming up with their stage name. "Anyway, I want to dedicate this to my lovely fiancee, Piper." Alex pointed to Piper who was smiling but was still shocked at what was happening. "I'll love you, Piper, until my last breath."

"I would like to dedicate this to the most sweetest, most adorable, most beautiful woman I know," Nicky spoke. "I know you love Christopher, but I needed you to know that I love you, Lorna Morello, just the way you are."

Lorna beamed sweetly with one hand pressed to her chest. A song started to play that Lorna immediately recognized and swooned. "Oh, my," she breathed. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before." Piper hugged an emotional Lorna as they continued to watch Nicky and Alex.

Piper's eyes glistened as she stared at Alex who never seized to amaze her. Nicky and Alex were singing Tonight from West Side Story in a lower key with the actual music playing in the background. Nicky and Alex weren't trying to sing well; they simply wanted to sweep their women off their feet with a grand romantic gesture, and it was working. Both Piper and Lorna teared up, especially when Nicky and Alex walked over to them. Nicky sang on one knee in front of Lorna, holding onto her hand. Alex swayed with Piper in the middle of the tables, neither one caring about the people staring. The song ended, and although they were mostly off-pitch and forgetting words, the crowd applauded. "What's with the blazer?" Piper inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	38. We Can't Just Leave Them

Piper and Alex were still slow dancing in the middle of everyone, pressed against each other even though the next performer was singing to a fast beat. Any new faces in the crowd who hadn't seen Nicky and Alex's performance probably thought that Piper and Alex were weirdos. "I can't believe you did that," Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

Nicky's attempt to woo Lorna had worked and the two were already lip-locking at the table. "See you guys later," Alex told Nicky who wasn't paying her any attention. Piper and Alex started walking away hand in hand.

Piper looked back over her shoulder. "We can't just leave them, Al."

"Pipes, it's fine. They're taking the limo." Alex and Piper put their prizes into the limo for Nicky to take back to the college. Then, Alex walked to the valet and whispered something into his ear and slipped him some money.

Within minutes, a silver Porsche Boxster convertible pulled up in front of them. "Wait. What? What's happening?"

"I rented this just for tonight in case we wanted to break away from Nicky and Lorna." Alex held the passenger door open for Piper. "This was the nicest car the rental lot had on short notice. I would've preferred one with more interior space, but we'll put the top down." Alex winked.

Piper climbed inside, her eyes twinkling. "This is so cool. How'd you even get it here?"

"I paid one of Nicky's friends a lot of money to drive it here, pick it up from the college tomorrow and return it." Alex got into the car. "We planned this all out earlier after we went to Nicky's classes. That's why I didn't contact you too much today; we were super busy." Alex moved her hands along the steering wheel. "Ready for part two?"

"There's more?" Piper asked, excitedly, wondering what else the night had in store for them.

Alex swiftly drove to a gas station just to make a pit stop and popped the trunk to retrieve a perfectly wrapped gift box that she had hidden earlier. "Open it," she told Piper. Inside the box was a luxurious navy blue, satin one-shoulder cocktail dress.

"Oh, Al, this is beautiful. What's it for?"

"We're going to dinner, and you can't go dressed like that. Go put it on. There's a bathroom over there." Alex pointed to the bathroom, but Piper didn't want to go inside a public restroom that was probably filthy. Piper looked around them and didn't see anybody in sight, so she quickly took her shirt off and slipped the dress over her head and removed her bra and jeans afterward. Alex chuckled at Piper's endearing actions.

"I'm ready," Piper spoke adorably. They held hands during the ride and listened to love songs on the radio. After some time, Piper released Alex's hand and hiked up her dress. Alex was watching Piper from the corner of her eye and Piper made sure of that. Without haste, Piper took her underwear off and dangled it from her pinky. "I won't be needing this tonight." Alex moved her hand to Piper's exposed thigh and caressed it. Piper sunk down into the passenger seat and placed her own hand over Alex's hand, and moved it to her own mound. Piper used Alex's hand to pleasure herself, making Alex do what she desired. Alex wanted to give Piper her undivided attention but didn't want to crash the car. Alex could feel Piper coating her fingers with her wetness.

After a while, Alex pulled her hand away. "You have to be patient, babe. Dessert comes after dinner." Piper grabbed Alex's hand again and sucked on her fingers. Alex drove Piper to a high-end Japanese restaurant for the best seafood. It was about eight at night when they arrived. Alex had recently turned twenty-one and was able to order a fancy bottle of sake that their server recommended, saying it would complement the fresh fish nicely. Piper would steal sips from Alex's glass when the waitstaff wasn't watching; Piper was no stranger to underage drinking. Piper and Alex shared food, feeding one another with their chopsticks. All throughout dinner, Alex was thinking about how Piper wasn't wearing any panties, and the way Piper subtly moaned while eating her sushi added to Alex's arousal. Piper knew exactly what she was doing to Alex. They enjoyed themselves, engaging in conversation, feeling carefree and being in the moment with one another.


	39. We Can Be Official Again

AN: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Alex drove Piper to a popular lookout spot she had researched online earlier. They were tempted to climb onto the hood of the car like they used to when they were in high school but reasoned they shouldn't risk damaging the rental. Instead, they put the convertible top down and tried to make themselves as comfortable as they could. Alex moved over to the passenger seat and Piper sat on her lap. They kissed, cuddled, stared up at the limitless, starry sky, and let their minds dream up plans for the future. "I don't always know what I want to do with the rest of my life, Piper. But I'm glad you're always going to be with me," Alex spoke, holding up Piper's hand as they both admired the engagement ring.<p>

Piper's head rested on Alex's chest as Alex wrapped her arms around her. "Sometimes I think I need a college degree, a good job and all those other things my mother and society tells me I need to be happy, but on nights like these, Al, I feel like you're the true source of my happiness." Alex ran her hand up and down Piper's back. "I feel like as long as I'm in your arms, everything will be fine." Piper instantly changed from serious to sexual in a second. "That's enough talking." Piper bunched her dress at her waist as she straddled Alex's lap. It was too dark out for anyone in the other parked cars around them to see what they were doing, but Alex wrapped her blazer around Piper to shield them just in case.

Alex's fingers stroked Piper's pussy until it was soaking wet and slipped her fingers in slightly. Alex stiffened her fingers and Piper lowered herself onto them completely. Piper threw her head back with a sharp breath as she started to subtly grind on Alex's fingers. Alex's cheek was pressed against Piper's chest and Piper's arms were wrapped around Alex's neck. Alex's free hand moved from wrapped around Piper's back to cupping Piper's breasts under her dress. Piper muffled her moans by biting her bottom lip. "You have to be quiet now, but I want to hear you later tonight," Alex whispered against Piper's lips.

Piper slipped a hand under Alex's shirt to play with her nipples. Alex could feel Piper's pussy contracting around her fingers so she sucked Piper's bottom lip into her mouth to keep Piper from screaming out her orgasm. It took Piper a while to steady her breathing because Alex was sucking on her neck, still buried deep, and being in public added to her arousal as it heightened all her senses. Alex pulled her fingers out and sucked Piper's juice off her fingers before melting their lips against each other's one more time. "Let's go home," Piper breathed.

The entire ride, Piper was rubbing Alex's clit softly, teasing her; Alex swerved the car a few times. It was about midnight when they arrived back at the dormitory.

"Today was amazing, Alex. One day I'm going to take you out and I hope it's as least half as magical as your dates are." Piper unlocked her bedroom door.

"Every day with you is magical, babe." Alex was holding Piper in her arms from behind. "Do you hear that?" Alex and Piper listened closely. They could hear moaning coming from Nicky's bedroom. Piper quietly entered her bedroom first. "Sounds like Nicky and Lorna are official again," Alex whispered as she locked the door behind them.

Piper pulled her dress over her head. "We can be official again." Piper crawled on her bed giving Alex a full view of her ass, then laid down with her thighs wide open, beckoning Alex over. Alex stripped to her bra and panties and climbed on Piper. Piper reached into Alex's underwear, cupping her mound, just for a second, then removed her hand. She wanted a little contact but wasn't ready to give Alex her release yet. Piper rubbed the outside of Alex's underwear, up and down her slit, until Alex's underwear was drenched. "Take it off," Piper demanded as she kissed Alex's neck. Alex removed her panties and Piper adjusted so that she was on top now. Piper's hands roamed Alex's sides as she kissed her stomach, sometimes playfully biting. Alex's ribcage rose and fell as she rested her arms above her head. Piper moved up Alex's body and pulled her bra straps down and pulled the cups off, exposing Alex's breasts. Piper didn't even wait for Alex to remove her bra completely before she kissed around Alex's breasts, licking and sucking occasionally. Alex pulled Piper up to kiss her on the lips and wrapped her arms around her. Piper kissed Alex romantically for a few seconds before becoming aggressive. Piper grabbed Alex's arms from around her waist and pinned them to the bed.

Alex could've overpowered Piper but she always found dominant Piper so adorable. Alex arched her back, her hips lifting into Piper. Piper gyrated hard against Alex. With Alex's arms pinned, Piper roughly sucked on Alex's nipple, pulling it with her teeth. Piper let one of Alex's arms go to free her own hand, but intertwined her fingers with Alex's other hand and moved it above their heads. Piper used her free hand to play with Alex's nipple while she sucked the other one. Meanwhile, Alex used this opportunity to use her free hand to massage Piper's breasts. Piper kissed down Alex's body and licked Alex's inner thighs. Piper held Alex's pussy lips open and licked her entire opening once making Alex moan. "Fuck, Piper," she breathed. "Fucking tease." Alex was trying to push Piper's head down and Piper knew Alex couldn't take any more teasing so she submitted. Piper swirled her tongue around. One of Alex's hands pushed Piper deeper into her and her other hand pulled her own nipples. Piper plunged her tongue deep inside and sucked Alex's clit. It didn't take Alex long to come because she had been sexually frustrated all night. Piper licked up what she could and allowed Alex to taste herself with a kiss.


	40. It's Not What It Seems

AN: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

><p>Piper and Alex held each other, resting for an hour. "Baby, wake up," Piper mumbled into Alex's chest. Piper's arm was wrapped around Alex's front as she cuddled into her with their legs intertwined. Piper drew a line with her finger down the middle of Alex's chest to her stomach. Alex was too spent to move. Piper stroked her own pussy to gather wetness and put her fingers into Alex's mouth, gingerly, but Alex still didn't budge. "Al, baby. Come on, get up," she groaned, lightly shaking her. "It's my turn," Piper whimpered. Piper got off the bed to tie Alex's wrists to the bedposts making sure it was tight enough that she wouldn't be able to slip out. "You should've got up," she told a sleeping Alex. Piper hovered over Alex's face with her knees pressed into the pillow on either side of Alex's head. She lowered herself and gyrated against Alex's mouth. Piper's scent and movement aroused Alex. As soon as Alex awoke and was willing to participate, Piper lifted up and out of Alex's reach.<p>

Alex realized her wrists were tied and struggled against her restraints. "Fuck, what are you doing?" She tried to reach her neck out like a turtle peeking from its shell but to no avail. Above Alex's face, Piper started to thrust her fingers inside herself. She sometimes dipped down to let Alex have a taste but only for a second, which wasn't nearly long enough. "Stop teasing, Piper. Fuck, come here." Piper reached over to her desk and grabbed her vibrator. She held it to Alex's mouth but she refused to suck it. "I'd rather suck you." Piper sucked the vibrator herself, coating it with her saliva for lubrication, and plunged it into her pussy, her juices overflowing onto Alex's face.

Piper started moaning to tease Alex and turn her on even more. "Oh, yes, Al. Right there. Fuck me harder, baby! Uh, fuck." Alex was frustrated because she couldn't even pleasure herself with her wrists bound. Alex pressed her thighs together for some release. An orgasm came rushing through Piper like a wave and she removed the vibrator and sat on Alex. Alex lapped up every drop of Piper's juices, licking her all over, like it was water and she hadn't drank for days. Alex pushed her tongue in as deep as she could to draw out more cum. Alex latched onto Piper's clit and Piper circled her hips on Alex's face until she was screaming out another orgasm. Piper collapsed and took a minute to recover. "Do you want me to untie you?" Piper asked in her sexy voice. Alex nodded. Piper untied Alex and she immediately flipped Piper onto her back forcefully, making Piper chuckle.

Alex kissed Piper who was breathing heavily. "That was funny to you?" Between kisses, Alex seductively whispered, "you'll pay for that." Piper moaned, as if to tempt Alex on her threat. Alex straddled Piper's waist and ran her hands along Piper's ribcage, enjoying the view of Piper's breasts rising and falling. Alex slowly planted sweet kisses on Piper's chest and down to her stomach as she held Piper's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Piper spread her thighs apart so Alex could nestle between them. After a while, Alex planted one last kiss below her navel before descending to Piper's throbbing pussy.

It was eight in the morning on Thursday when Piper slipped from the bed to get dressed for class. Alex remained asleep, the blanket covering her waist down. Nicky woke Alex up at eleven to take her to the warehouse to replenish her supply for tomorrow's party. Alex had text Piper her plans for the day but had forgotten her phone in Piper's bedroom and didn't realize until she was already locked out. Nicky and Alex returned to Litchfield Hall at two in the afternoon. Piper was sitting at her desk with her door open, waiting. "You forgot your phone, Alex." Those were the first words she said as Nicky and Alex walked in. Piper's stern tone made Nicky disappear into her own bedroom.

"Yeah. Sorry. I told you where I was going though." Alex didn't know why Piper was upset over a trivial incident.

Piper tossed Alex her phone. "You missed a text." Alex read the text to herself.

**Unknown Number:** Hi, Alex... its Sylvie. the brunette frm the club AKA ur hot new frend. W&W is the party? i cant wait 2 see u again ;)

Alex exhaled as she threw her head back. "It's not what it seems, Pipes."

Piper stood from her chair. Her eyebrows raised out of curiosity. "Oh, it's not? Then tell me, Alex, why did you give your number to a girl at a club without mentioning anything about it to me?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal, Piper. It was for work. She's a customer and she wants more weed." Alex was defensive. "It was," she took a breath, "what was the word you used when you stripped in front of Larry? 'Innocent.' Come with me to the party and you'll see it's nothing."

The text aside, Piper was upset that Alex had just used her own word against her. It hurt. "I think I need some space, Alex."


	41. Sometimes Love is Enough

AN: Thanks for reading! Here are the next three chapters.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you need space?" Alex's voice cracked. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart inside her chest. "Piper, I would never cheat on you. Never."<p>

With her eyes shut, Piper rubbed her forehead, unsure of what she was really upset about. She thought about the words that slipped out of her mouth and if she actually meant it. "I know you wouldn't. I know that." She looked at Alex sorrowfully. "I just need some time away from you to gather my thoughts." Alex didn't argue; maybe some time apart was what they both needed. "You can't be here right now. I'll call you when I'm ready." Although Piper needed time to contemplate, it still hurt her to say those words to the love of her life.

Alex didn't put up a fight because if Piper wanted space, there was nothing she could do about it. "Okay, I'll be at Nicky's," surrendered Alex as she backed out of Piper's bedroom.

Piper left her dorm and headed next door to Polly's. She knocked a few times before one of Polly's roommates answered. "Hey, is Polly here?" The roommate let Piper in and pointed to Polly's bedroom. Polly's dormitory was set up just like Piper's: four single bedrooms in a larger room. Piper knocked on Polly's door. "Polly? It's Piper," she called out. Polly opened her door. "Can I come in?"

"Hi, Piper!" Polly was ecstatic to see Piper at her door. "Of course!" she shrieked. Piper helped herself to a seat on Polly's bed and Polly sat next to her. "What's wrong, Piper?" She knew that Piper was troubled otherwise she wouldn't be there. They started to engage in conversation and Piper shared her feelings wholeheartedly. Piper wanted to talk to Polly because in the past, she always knew how to cheer Piper up.

"I know she wouldn't cheat on me, and maybe I'm just being dramatic." Piper leaned against the wall, which was adorned with vintage fashion posters and various paintings that Polly created in art class. "Do you think we're too young to be engaged?"

"Love knows no age, Piper. If you see a future with her beyond college, then fight for it," advised Polly.

Piper sighed. "That's the problem, Pol. The bright future I dream about sharing with Alex becomes blurry every so often. I used to think that our love was enough to keep us together. Now, I'm not so sure." Piper started to ramble. "I need structure in my life. I need stability. Alex isn't the type of person to set goals, but I'm not saying she has to go to college or get a job, although those are great options. But we can't free fall through life together. I just don't want her to make bad decisions and ruin her life, especially now that she's in the drug cartel and flirting with-"

"What?" Polly interrupted Piper. "She works for a fucking drug cartel?"

"Oops, I guess I left that part out." Piper spoke. "You see, it's like she's heading down a bad path and I don't want to be around to see her get into trouble, or worse. I especially don't like that she's flirting with sluts in clubs just to sell to them."

"Have you told her how you feel about her being in the drug business?"

"No. It makes her happy; it makes her feel like she's not just wasting her life away, and I don't want to make her choose."

"All I can say, Piper, is that you love her, and sometimes love is enough." Polly stood up from her bed. "I know that doesn't help much and my advice is shit, but you know what I can help you with?" Polly walked over to her closet and pulled out a box of beauty products. Piper's eyes gleamed with joy as she remembered how they used to give each other makeovers when they were younger. "Oh, here." Polly pulled out a sensual oil and lotion sample kit. "You can have this, just in case." Polly winked.


	42. She Doesn't Want to Talk to You

Piper and Polly spent the day giving each other manicures and pedicures, and trying new facial masks and lotions. They ended their girls' day watching P.S. I Love You and eating Piper's favorite ice cream: mint chocolate chip. The movie caused Piper to reminisce.

*Flashback*

_"Come on, Piper. You have to eat something," Piper's mother yelled from outside Piper's bedroom door. Piper had locked herself in, too devastated to move._

_"What's the point?" Piper screamed back in emotional agony. "We're all going to die anyway." Piper had been feeling depressed since her parents had told her and Cal that their beloved grandmother had passed away. It had been two days since she saw daylight._

_Alex had tried calling Piper, but she wasn't answering and she didn't know what was going on with her. It had been a month since Piper's mother had caught them in bed together. Piper's mother didn't approve of their relationship, but she didn't outright disapprove of it either. Basically, her mother didn't care; as long as they didn't flaunt it in front of her face, she could delude herself into thinking they were just friends. Piper's father, on the other hand, embraced his daughter as she was and loved seeing Piper in a relationship that made her happy. Alex went to Piper's house just to make sure Piper's mother didn't send her to a gay detox camp or a boarding school in another state. She rang the doorbell and Piper's mother answered. "Is Piper home? She hasn't been answering my calls. I'm worried. I just want to make sure she's okay." Alex's voice was timid but her intentions unwavering._

_"If she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't want to talk to you," Piper's mother's tone was harsh. "Goodbye."_

_As Piper's mother was about to close the door in Alex's face, Piper's father stopped her. "Let the girl in, Carol." Piper's father walked to the door and welcomed Alex in. "Hey, Alex. Piper's in her bedroom. Her grandmother died, and she's just having a difficult time coping. You should go up. I think she'd love to see you."_

_"Thank you, Bill." Alex walked upstairs to Piper's bedroom. "Piper? Let me in, please." Alex asked once. She didn't want to push her; if Piper didn't want to let her in, then she would accept it and leave. She stood quietly, patiently, outside Piper's door for a minute with her forehead and a palm pressed to the door. Alex wanted to take Piper's pain away._

_Piper had been crying into her pillow. She was slowly making her way to the door as though Alex was a magnetic pull attracting her. She didn't have much energy to move but Piper wanted to let Alex in. Hearing Alex's voice outside of her door brought joy to her heart, but she couldn't show it through her expressions. It almost felt wrong to her to be happy after having just lost an important person in her life. Piper unlocked the door and walked back to her bed; she didn't even bother to open it. Alex heard the door click and opened it up, peeking her head inside. Alex didn't say a word; she knew that Piper unlocking her door meant that she wanted her there. She curled up behind Piper, spooning her, and just held her close. Piper was shaking and started crying uncontrollably again, but Alex's arms were comforting. Piper fell asleep, but Alex didn't let go, even when she felt her phone vibrating and knew it was her mother calling to see where she was. The next day, Alex was still holding Piper tightly against her chest._

_Around noon, Alex had left to get Piper food. She had gone to Piper's favorite fast food place, then made a stop at the grocery store to pick up all types of comfort food: chips, cookies, candy and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Alex also rented a movie for them to watch. Alex went back to Piper's house and just placed the fast food on the nightstand next to Piper's bed. She put everything else away in the kitchen. Alex knew Piper probably wasn't in the mood to watch the movie but she put it on anyway. She understood Piper needed to grieve, but she didn't want Piper to get lost in her depression so she tried to do what she could to keep the atmosphere normal. The movie she chose was P.S. I Love You. After turning on the movie, she cuddled up next to Piper once again._

_"Alex?" Piper finally spoke between sniffles. "Thank you."_

*End of Flashback*

"What, I don't get it. Why would she play this movie for you?" Polly asked Piper. "It's sad as fuck. I would think the death of that guy would just make you think of your grandmother dying."

"You see, Pol, the movie is about celebrating yourself and your life, and Alex knew that I would love it."

"Oh. Well, then that's fucking adorable," commented Polly. "You should call her, Piper. I mean, it seems like she was there for you in your darkest time. I mean, you're engaged now. You either make it work or you call it off. You guys aren't in high school anymore."


	43. You Decide

Piper left Polly's and walked back to her own dorm. As she entered her dorm, Nicky's door was open and she heard a little of Nicky and Alex's conversation. "I told you to get a fucking disposable cellphone," Nicky scolded.

"I don't think that would've helped the situation, Nicky." Piper put the sample kit that Polly gave her in her room, then went over to Nicky's room. They both stopped talking and looked at Piper when she was standing in the threshold.

"Hey, Alex, can I talk to you?" They both went into Piper's bedroom for a little privacy. "Just promise me you won't flirt with anyone else. I don't want random girls texting you, Al." Alex smirked knowing Piper had forgiven her. "I'm serious." Piper was still enraptured by her walk down memory lane while watching P.S. I Love You, and remembered the sweet Alex she fell for in high school. "Now, kiss me." Alex molded her lips into Piper's. Piper pulled back from their kiss. "One more thing: you're taking me to the party and I'm gonna make sure this 'hot new friend' of yours knows you're mine."

Alex placed her hands on Piper's waist and Piper laced her own fingers behind Alex's neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Their lips met passionately, fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

"Oh. Look at what Polly gave me." Piper grabbed the sensual oil and lotion sample kit. "Which one do you want to try first?"

Alex pulled Piper in for another kiss. "You decide," Alex whispered against Piper's lips. Piper pulled Alex's shirt off over her head and sealed their lips in another kiss as she unhooked Alex's bra and pulled it off. Piper stripped to her bra and panties and then straddled Alex's back as she laid on her stomach with her face buried into the pillow. Piper squeezed a small amount of sensual oil into her hands and started to rub it into Alex's skin. "Mm, that feels nice, babe." Piper started at Alex's neck and massaged down her entire body. When Piper reached Alex's ass, she smacked it softly a couple of times just for fun. Alex turned over and Piper started to rub her hands up Alex's stomach and ribcage to Alex's breasts. Alex pulled Piper down on top of her and wrapped her arms around her back as they kissed. Alex rolled on top of Piper and began kissing her neck, making her way down her chest. When she got to Piper's stomach, she could hear it rumbling. Piper blushed as Alex chuckled at her, running her hand over Piper's belly. "Let's get you something to eat, baby."

Piper and Alex went to a 24/7 diner. After they had gotten their food, Daya and Bennett entered with their baby. Piper waved Daya over. "Come sit with us," she suggested. Piper introduced Daya to Alex. Piper had met Bennett before; the night she met him, she found out that he and Larry attend the same gym and bonded. They all fit snugly into a booth. Daya and Bennett ordered breakfast omelets and Piper and Alex were already eating cheeseburgers and fries. Piper stared at the baby in his stroller and wiggled her finger in front of his face, and he tried to reach for it. "He's so cute," she told Daya. Piper and Daya talked about the baby and school while Alex and Bennett talked about their line of work.

Daya had confronted Bennett about knowing he was dealing drugs and they vowed to not keep any secrets from each other anymore. Daya didn't have a problem with it; she figured money is money and it would help to provide a better life for their baby. "That's awesome! And then you guys ate pizza," Bennett raved as Alex told him about her experience meeting Fahri. "What's he like?"

"Surprisingly chill, actually," Alex replied, then took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"And you sold it all?"

"Almost," Alex corrected. "But I'll probably be out by tomorrow. I'm covering for a party. You guys should come. That way Piper will have Daya to talk to if I get busy."

"Babe," Bennett called his girlfriend, louder than necessary considering their proximity, interrupting her conversation with Piper. "Can we go to a party tomorrow? Please," he begged.

"Ugh, alright. I'll have to call my mother to see if she'll babysit." Daya looked to Piper. "I swear, sometimes it's like I have two kids." Bennett overheard and glared, but all three of the girls laughed at him.

"Awesome!" cheered Bennett, holding his hand in the air to high-five Alex, who took a second to understand what he was doing, and slowly brought her hand up to meet his awkwardly. "Where is it?"

"It's at the Nightlife Club, around 7pm."


	44. Welcome to Nightlife Club

AN: Thanks for reading! I decided to release this as a single chapter but there are horizontal lines where it usually would've split. There's a little bit of smut.

* * *

><p>Piper and Alex went back to Piper's bedroom and changed into pajamas. "Alex?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold me like you did after my grandmother died?"

Alex thought that that was an odd request but the way Piper had asked her was very sweet and genuine. Alex crawled into the bed next to Piper after her nighttime moisturizing routine. "Come be my little spoon," Alex assented lovingly before she planted a soft kiss on Piper's neck and wrapped her arms around her. Piper laid there in Alex's firm embrace, drowning out all of her worries, and just remembered the Alex who knew what to do when her grandmother died. They remained like that, falling asleep, until morning.

Piper awoke at seven to go to her Friday classes. Alex had woken up a little after her and caught a cab to the nearest mall with Nicky to buy new clothes. Alex had been there for a week already, and what she had packed in her duffel bag was not sufficient. Now that Alex was in a position to become wealthy, she wanted to look the part. Alex's mother was supportive of her decision to stay with Piper the last they spoke. However, neither Piper nor Alex had told their families about the engagement yet. Alex hadn't called her boss at the coffee shop to officially quit, but was certain they would be contacting her soon to tell her she was fired. Alex didn't care; she never planned on going back. After Alex had chosen an entire wardrobe consisting of jackets, vests, shirts, tank tops and jeans, she looked for something for Piper to wear to the party. "This is perfect," Alex said as she looked at a classy white halter top. She paid for the clothing and they spent a little more time walking around the mall before heading back to the college. Piper was already back from class when Nicky and Alex arrived.

Piper's bedroom door was open and she was on her laptop doing homework. Alex put her shopping bags onto the bed, except for the one with Piper's top; that one she placed on the desk next to Piper, who was too focused on her work to acknowledge it. Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "Hey, Al." Piper finally spoke. "Sorry, I'm really busy right now, just trying to finish what I can before tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem. I bought you something to wear to the party." Alex pushed the bag toward Piper, interrupting her concentration. Piper was a little bothered because she had lost her train of thought but she concealed her feelings. Piper reached into the shopping bag and brought out the top.

"This looks wonderful, Al. Thank you. I'll wear it with that black skirt you love." When Piper looked up to give Alex a kiss, she saw a difference in Alex's appearance. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed the ends."

"I can see that. They're blue."

"Yeah, I wanted to remake my image. Nicky and I went to a hair salon at the mall. Do you like it?"

Piper stood up and ran her hand through the blue ends of Alex's hair, slightly concerned that Alex was changing on both the inside and outside. "Of course I do." Piper pecked Alex on the lips, and Alex caressed Piper's cheek with her thumb. Piper continued to do her homework until six in the evening. Alex had decided to take a nap until the party.

* * *

><p>Nicky and Alex had sprung for a limousine for the night, although the ride wasn't very far. They were able to stash their supply in the trunk secretly and paid the driver for his discretion. Nicky had also invited Lorna, Poussey and Taystee. All of them, including Daya and Bennett, rode in the limo to Nightlife Club. There was a long line at the front of this eighteen-and-over club, but Logan had put Nicky and Alex under the VIP section on the bouncer's list and they were all able to enter easily. Logan was still wearing his aquamarine-colored beanie, and was chatting to a few people with a Heineken in his hand. When he saw Nicky and Alex he walked over to them. There were over two hundred people inside the club, which was more than they had expected. Many of them attended Piper's college as it was the only university for miles. "Hey, you guys made it. Welcome to Nightlife Club," Logan spoke. "I can guarantee almost every one of these people will be buying." He smiled politely. "My uncle owns this place and most of the people in here are cool about weed. It's up to you on how cautious you wanna be. Good luck tonight. Let me know if you guys need anything." Nicky and Alex struggled to hear Logan over the blasting music, but they read his lips pretty well. Poussey and Taystee had escaped from the group to dance. Piper, Alex, Nicky, Lorna, Daya and Bennett all headed toward the VIP booth toward the back that Logan had reserved for them. In the section they were in, the music wasn't as loud because it was further from the dance floor.<p>

They all enjoyed conversation and alcohol for a while until Alex remembered that she was there to do a job. "Pipes, I have to go."

"Do you want me to come?" Piper was already tipsy.

"No, babe." Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "You stay with your friends and enjoy yourself." Alex lightly punched Nicky on the arm, interrupting her make-out session with Lorna. "You coming?" Nicky groaned as she pulled away from Lorna's lips to help Alex sell her supply. Bennett had already bought some from Alex and was lighting it up, getting high. Piper, Lorna and Daya continued to have pointless, nearly-drunken conversations.

"I don't know how to do this without flirting," Alex confessed to Nicky as she scanned the crowd. Nicky had been selling her own supply of speed, MDMA, GHB, LSD and cocaine. Alex was watching her, trying to learn the skill of selling. Nicky would tell her customers to see Alex for marijuana; some of them bought from Alex, others didn't. In the crowd, Alex had recognized a blonde that she met the day she met Logan. Alex walked over to her knowing she would be a guaranteed customer. "Hey, I haven't heard from you yet," Alex smiled. "Does that mean you don't need a refill?"

"Ah, Alex," the blonde remembered her name. "Actually, I do. It's just that I washed your number off my hand by accident." The blonde was embarrassed by her perceived stupidity of not having saved Alex's number. Alex teased the girl with laughter. "Stop laughing," she cried as she pushed Alex away gently. "I was hoping to see you tonight." The blonde told Alex how much weed she wanted and paid her.

"I didn't catch your name," Alex hinted.

"Kelly," the blonde introduced herself. Kelly misinterpreted Alex asking for her name as a signal that Alex was interested in her. Kelly called the bartender over and ordered two shots, one for each of them. "Do you like Buttery Nipples?" she asked Alex with the slightest hint of eroticism in her voice as she pushed a shot glass toward Alex.

"Actually, I'm here for business. No, thanks." Alex changed the subject to keep it about work. "Kelly, do you have any friends in here that would like to buy from me?"

Kelly held her shot glass in the air. "I'll only tell you if you have a drink with me." Alex knew she shouldn't; she knew what message accepting free drinks sends, but she really needed to know who else was trusted enough to sell to. Alex caved.

"Okay, just this once." Alex threw her shot back in a swift motion. "Now, tell me."

"It's loud in here. You have to come closer." Kelly leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear, but nibbled on it instead. Alex immediately pulled away.

"Alex?" Piper gasped, standing behind them.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck," Alex yelled as she backed away from Kelly. "Piper, I didn't- No, it isn't- I wouldn't-" Alex was at a loss for words.<p>

"That's my fiancee, you slut," Piper yelled at the blonde. She was there long enough to know Alex wasn't flirting and she had seen the way Alex jumped back out of shock. Piper got into the blonde's face. "Stay the fuck away from her."

Kelly threw her palms up in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't know she was taken." Kelly tried to aggravate Piper. "She didn't say anything."

"Well, now you fucking know," drunk Piper snapped back. Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her jaw sloppily. "I love you, Alex, you're mine." Alex chuckled at adorable, possessive, intoxicated Piper. "Nobody else's."

Alex held Piper in her arms. "Except I kinda needed her to tell me who to sell to."

"You don't need her," Piper spat, slightly jealous. "I can tell you who's a pothead, it's so obvious." Piper glanced through the room, squinting out into the distance; the loud music and blinding, colorful strobe lighting made it difficult for her to see in her drunken state. "There's one right over there," Piper pointed evidently and the girl noticed.

"Piper, no, stop pointing," Alex said worriedly, pushing Piper's arm to her side. The girl started to walk over to them.

"Do you wanna buy pot?" Piper asked outright in a childish singsong voice.

"I just came over to talk to my hot new friend," the stranger spoke. "But I could use some pot too," she added with a shrug.

"Hi, Sylvie," Alex said just to be nice.

Piper's smile immediately faded and her playful demeanor turned into anger, remembering the text that she had read on Alex's phone. "Listen, bitch. This is my fiancee. She's taken. You can't have her," Piper yelled with her hand in the air, showing off her engagement ring as she swung from Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, she's just a little drunk," Alex tried to save this customer. "How much do you want?" Sylvie paid for the weed and even pointed out a few other potential customers. As soon as Sylvie left, Alex pulled Piper to a secluded corner, placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes to get her to focus. "Babe, you have to stop scaring away all my customers. It's not good for business."

"What's not good for business? Being with me? Fine, Alex, go fuck whoever you want," Piper snapped.

"Hey, hey, calm down. That's not what I meant." Alex ran her hands down Piper's arms. "Maybe no more alcohol tonight, babe."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Alex. I don't tell you what to do."

Alex raised her hand to Piper's face, cupping her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alex caressed Piper's cheek with her thumb; Alex was trying to look Piper in the eyes, but Piper looked down.

"Nothing," Piper breathed before pulling Alex into a heated kiss. Her anger quickly turned to lust.

* * *

><p>Piper moaned into Alex's mouth as they kissed. Piper's hand started traveling south. Alex stopped her. "We can't do it here, Pipes."<p>

"But why not?" Piper whined. "I need you now, Al," she murmured into Alex's ear and reached lower once again.

Alex stopped Piper's hand though her resolve was faltering. "Come with me." Alex laced her fingers with Piper's and they charged to the bathroom at the back of the club. Alex pulled Piper into one of the stalls. Immediately, after they had closed the door Piper was unbuttoning Alex's jeans and pulling it off her hips. Piper pushed Alex against the stall wall and sucked forcefully on Alex's neck, wanting to leave a hickey to mark Alex as her own. Alex guided Piper to kiss her lips while Piper's hand entered Alex's panties stroking her up and down. Alex untied the strap of Piper's halter top from around her neck, letting it fall below her breasts. Alex lowered her head to take Piper's nipple in her mouth, then sucked her entire breast. Piper plunged her middle and ring fingers into Alex causing Alex to release Piper's breast as she moaned. Alex reattached to one of Piper's nipples and massaged her other breast as Piper worked her fingers inside of her. When Alex felt she was close, she pulled sharply on Piper's erect nipples and screamed out her orgasm. "Do you want me to do you?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear.

Piper had sobered up a little. She slipped her skirt and underwear off. Piper placed one leg onto the toilet's edge. "What do you think?" Alex wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and reached down between Piper's thighs and began to rub circles on her mound. Alex kissed Piper's neck as she began to thrust into her. Every so often, they would hear women go into the stalls beside them, but they didn't stop; they didn't care who heard. Alex pushed her fingers deep into Piper's pussy and held it there for a second. Piper moaned. Alex found a steady pace that had Piper moaning uncontrollably. "Oh. Uh. Mm, right there. Fuck." Alex pulled out and pushed back in a few more times bringing Piper to her release. Alex spread Piper's pussy lips and watched the cum leak out. Then Alex kissed a breathless Piper.

"I'm gonna keep this," Alex mumbled against Piper's lips, putting Piper's panties into her jacket pocket. Alex helped Piper fix her halter top and grabbed her weed-filled backpack she had dropped earlier. "Make sure you don't let anyone see your treasure chest," Alex told Piper as she made sure Piper's skirt was decent.

"Only you," Piper replied.

"That's right, Kid. Only me." Alex pulled Piper in for another kiss. "Let me know if you get bored, we can do another round in the limo." Alex winked at Piper.

"That's not a bad idea." As Piper walked out of the bathroom, she lifted her skirt, revealing her ass to Alex for a second before dropping it back down. Alex bit her lip and stared at Piper's ass until it was out of sight.

After Alex left the bathroom, she spotted Nicky in the distance and walked over to her. "Vause, there's a rumor going around that someone's selling roofies, and it's not us." Nicky and Alex walked back to their VIP booth. "Bennett, are you selling roofies?" Nicky asked.

"The date rape drug? Hell no. I supply gym members and athletes with steroids, HGH, GHB, EPO, coke and stuff." All of a sudden, Mendez burst through their curtain like he owned the place, and they already knew who the culprit was. Mendez was infamous for selling Rohypnol, heroin, crystal meth, ketamine and every drug on the market.

"What's up, guys?" Mendez spoke, and took a seat next to Daya.

"Are you selling roofies?" Nicky asked Mendez with a glare.

"So what if I am?" Mendez barked. "It's my job." Everyone looked at him with judgment. "Oh, don't look at me like you're any better. You both sell GHB, which can be used to sexually assault someone," Mendez rebuked Nicky and Bennett. "We're all in the same business. The money's all the same: dirty. Once the drug leaves our hands, we're not responsible for how it's used." Nicky rolled her eyes; she didn't want to get into an argument about morality with Mendez as there was a lot of truth to what he was saying. Mendez started talking to Daya about John Jr. while Bennett went to the bathroom. Nicky and Alex went back out to sell.

* * *

><p>The night was still young and Alex had gotten into the groove of selling, occasionally going back to the limo's trunk to refill her backpack. After a while, the word had spread that she was selling weed and people started coming up to her; all she had to do was sit at the bar. Customers knew her by name and she loved the attention. For once she felt special. A girl with long, straight brown hair parted down the middle hidden beneath the hood of a light grey jacket sat a seat away from Alex; her teeth suffered from years of crystal meth use. This girl called out to Alex while looking straight ahead; she had a raspy voice. "Do you have any shards?"<p>

Alex looked at her. "Are you talking to me?"

"You got blades?"

"What?"

"Do you have glass? Crystal? Tina? You know, ice?"

"Oh. Um. No. Sorry." By merely looking at her, Alex classified this girl as an Appalachian meth head. The girl walked away.

Nicky walked up to Alex after seeing the shady girl walk away. "Stay away from her, Vause. Something's not right with her. I can feel it. She can't be trusted. Around campus, she's known as Pennsatucky."

Meanwhile, Piper was with her friends on the dance floor cautiously twirling about so that her skirt wouldn't lift. A mahogany-skinned woman with a prominent gap between her two front teeth, a strange hairstyle and bulging eyes walked up to Piper. "My name's Sue. It's short for Suzzie, which is short for Suzanne. I just wanted to say that you're bea-u-ti-ful," Suzanne emphasized each syllable.

"Thank you, Suzanne," Piper accepted her compliment. "That's kind of you." Piper had never received such admiration from a complete stranger.

"Would you like to have drinks with me? I can't be wasting my time with silly bitches." Suzanne spoke with exaggerated hand gestures. "I need a real woman." Suzanne invaded Piper's personal space and inhaled her perfume. "You smell really nice. What's your name?"

"My name's Piper." Piper realized that it wasn't just an innocent compliment and needed to halt her behavior. "Actually, I can't have drinks with you." Piper held up her ring. "I'm engaged and my fiancee wouldn't approve of that. I'm really sorry."

Suzanne stepped back, offended, with her lips pursed. "I feel you," she said with a sharp head nod.

Piper walked over to Alex, not knowing Suzanne was stalking her. "The strangest thing just happened," she started to tell Alex about her encounter as she took a seat beside Alex at the bar. Alex waved the bartender over, a new friend and customer, and had him make Piper a virgin margarita. Alex listened to her story, rubbing her hand across Piper's lower back. Suzanne grew jealous as she watched them from afar. Piper was about to sip her drink. Abruptly, they heard screams and glass shattering. The crowd scattered, some running from the commotion, others heading toward it. Piper and Alex looked, otherwise ignoring it.

Later on, Nicky found Piper and Alex and filled them in on the situation. "My fellow lesbians," she greeted. "Guess what happened."

"What, Nicky?" said Piper.

Alex didn't want to guess either. "Just tell us."

"Apparently Bennett and Mendez got into an altercation. They were drunk and Mendez hit on Daya, or something-like-that. Bennett thought he was trying to roofie her. I didn't get the whole story. Anyway, Bennett punched Mendez in the face. Then shit got real. They were both escorted out by security and Bennett had to go to the hospital."

"Who's Mendez?" Piper asked.

"George Mendez is a guy we work with," answered Alex. "You couldn't miss him. He's got this big ass mustache." Piper's eyes widened as if sudden realization. Mendez was no stranger to the hottest clubs around town and it was no surprise that he was at Nightlife Club; there were plenty of people who could've invited him, either to buy drugs from him or just to spend his money. Mendez bought the company he kept; everyone knew if they hung out with Mendez, he would pay for food and drinks. Mendez often acted like a dick but could be sentimental when he wanted to be.

"Oh. Is Daya alright?" Piper asked Nicky out of concern. "I have to check on her." Piper ended up calling Daya because she couldn't find her; Daya had rode with Bennett in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Do you know what this means if Fahri finds out?" Nicky asked. Alex shook her head. "They'll get fired. It's one of the rules: no fighting. Fighting leads to grudges, which means one could rat the other out to the cops, which means overall bad for the cartel. Fahri and Kubra are not fans of law enforcement, obviously."

"Jeez, that sucks. I didn't even know there were rules."

"Yeah, remind me to show you the handbook later," Nicky jested.

"There's a handbook?" Alex sincerely asked. Nicky started laughing at her.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, sirens blared and blue flashing lights approached Nightlife Club. Partygoers who had been doing more than drinking alcohol attempted to scatter. Poussey ran past Nicky and Alex yelling, "yo, dump your shit! They doing a sweep." The police burst into the club, setting up barricades and not allowing any more people to leave. They had the music turned off, and the club lighting was replaced by regular lighting. Nicky took off to flush her supply down the toilet, but as soon as Alex stood up from her seat, an arm grabbed her shoulder.<p>

"What do we have here?" The officer gripping Alex pointed to her backpack.

In the distance, Piper watched Alex being interrogated with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no, Alex," Piper whispered to herself, shaking her head. She didn't know what to do. This was exactly the type of situation she wanted Alex to avoid; it was as though a nightmare was coming true.

"May I take a look in your bag, miss?"

"No, problem," Alex read the officer's name tag over his uniform pocket, "Officer Healy." She smiled smugly handing her backpack over.

"Fuck, Alex. What are you doing?" Piper knew that Alex didn't need to consent to any searches without a warrant and contemplated going over there but she didn't want to enter the situation and get herself into trouble. After all, she had engaged in underage drinking earlier that night. Multiple officers were searching other people around the club, including Logan, the host. This was not an ordinary police raid; it was as though the police had set this up after having hard evidence of illegal activity. Either somebody had a problem with drugs, or perhaps with the person selling it.

Officer Healy opened up Alex's backpack. But it was empty. He squinted an eye at her suspiciously. "Do you always carry around an empty bag, miss?" He was strongly implying that her backpack probably wasn't empty all night, and she probably had it filled with drugs not long ago.

Thinking of an excuse on the spot, Alex pulled out Piper's underwear from her jacket pocket and threw it into her backpack. "Yeah, actually. It's for all the panties I collect throughout the night." Officer Healy scrunched his nose in disgust and bared his teeth. "My friends and I have a challenge: who can fuck the most girls at a club. So far I'm losing with only one. What can I say, I'm having an off night."

Officer Healy moved onto another suspect. There was nothing else he could do; there was no evidence on Alex to suggest that she had engaged in illegal activities. Piper walked over to Alex, feeling a bit relieved after the officer walked away. "Alex, what happened? Why aren't you being taken away in handcuffs right now?"

Alex tried to quiet her. "Shh." Piper was talking too loudly, nearly convicting Alex of her crimes. "I sold it all," Alex whispered. "And I'm fucking lucky too. Imagine if I had weed in there."

Piper's hand was over her chest. "No, Alex. I don't want to imagine that. You scared the shit out of me. I don't want you to get in trouble, Al. You can't- you can't do this to me. If this is our future, then we-" Piper stopped herself; she didn't want to complete her ultimatum. Piper stopped yelling and started trembling out of fear; she couldn't imagine Alex being arrested and taken away from her.

Alex hugged Piper and ran a hand soothingly up and down her back. "It's okay, Pipes. Everything's okay."

Piper backed away from Alex's warm embrace. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>As Piper walked away from Alex, Nicky was coming back from dumping her stash. Suzanne walked up to Piper again seeing her by herself in an emotional state. "I heard you yelling. You deserve better than her, Piper. The only future she has is behind bars." Like most of the people in the club tonight, Suzanne knew that Alex was selling weed. Suzanne attempted to wipe a tear from Piper's cheek. "I can give you a future."<p>

Piper flinched away from Suzanne's touch and sniveled. "Sorry, please excuse me." She had barely heard anything Suzanne had said to her; Piper was too distraught after seeing Alex being interrogated. Piper walked over to Lorna who was sitting alone in their VIP booth.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Lorna asked putting an arm around her. Piper didn't respond to her question; she just tried to calm herself down.

Nicky and Alex were still talking where Piper had left them. Alex had filled Nicky in on the excuse she used to keep the officer off her back, which Nicky found hilarious. "You know what's really weird? Usually the cops never show up with such force like this," Nicky told Alex. "Yeah, sure we get a couple cops every now and then, but nothing like this before."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe someone called because of the fight?"

"It's possible that there were undercover cops in here," replied Nicky. "We have to be more careful from now on. I'll update Fahri on the situation and tell him how well you handled yourself. He'll be very pleased."

The officers finally started to let people leave the scene. A few people had been arrested and were surely grilled about who had supplied them. Officer Healy stood outside Nightlife Club, intimidatingly, and stared at everyone as they left. Suzanne approached him. "I'm the one who called you folks out here tonight," she admitted. "I just saw so much drug activity going on. You know, I'm studying to be a lawyer. I admire justice and law and order. We have to control club drugs; it's a growing epidemic. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if a girl got drugged and assaulted tonight and I didn't do anything to stop it. Or if someone had a heatstroke or died from an overdose," Suzanne lied. She called the police because she had been jealous of Alex after she saw Piper with her; Suzanne was also upset at Piper for rejecting her.

"We appreciate that," Officer Healy replied. "It all starts with the public, and we do what we can. From here on out, we'll notify the DEA and let them handle it. A few witnesses were questioned at the scene. Turns out, most of these kids go to the same school. We'll send in some of the best and wait for sweet justice to be served."

Both Officer Healy and Suzanne glared at Alex as she walked out of the club with Piper, Nicky and Lorna. Alex smirked at him, knowing what she had gotten away with but no words were exchanged. "You know, sir, that's the one you have to watch out for."

"Don't worry, young lady. We have this all taken care of." Officer Healy crossed his arms over his chest.

Piper, Alex, Nicky and Lorna climbed into their limo. "I don't want to go home yet. Let's do something epic, guys," Nicky suggested. "It's a fucking Friday night." Only four of them were inside the limo because Poussey and Taystee caught a cab back to the college as soon as the police had shown up.

"No," sighed Piper. "I kinda just want to go home and sleep; that was enough excitement for one night."

"Let's vote!" Nicky yelled. "Who wants to go out?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, catch a cab back. This limo's going to the casino, baby." Nicky pulled a wad of cash out from her oversized shoe; she had hidden it there to minimize the chances of the police finding it. That was only some of the money that she hadn't had time to stash inside the limo. A large amount of cash would've been a red flag to law enforcement. Alex had hidden most of her cash in the limo, a lot of it was in her jacket pocket wrapped in a rubber band, and the rest she hadn't had time to hide, she put into her wallet. "I have to win back money to make up for the stash I flushed down the toilet or else I'll have to pay Fahri out of my own pocket," continued Nicky.

"A casino sounds fun," Lorna added, grinning at Nicky.

"Yeah, I'm down for some gambling," Alex chimed in. Everyone stared at Piper; they all wanted her to join them without complaint.

"Fine," Piper consented. "But I'm not old enough to gamble."

"You've done a lot of things you aren't old enough for, Kid," Alex said as she threw her arm around Piper and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you have that fake ID that I got you the first week of school?" Nicky asked. Piper looked through her wallet and found her fake ID and held it up. "Casino time!" Nicky cheered.

"I'm not going to use it though. I don't want to get in trouble," replied Piper as she tucked the fake ID back into her wallet. "But I can watch you play," she whispered to Alex.

The limo had taken them to a fancy gambling establishment, which was known to attract tourists throughout the year. It was located beneath a classy hotel. During the limo ride, they all drank champagne and loosened up. Occasionally, both couples would have make-out sessions. They were having fun. Piper had forgotten what she was upset about; or at least she tried to forget.


	45. The Odds Are Always Against You

AN: I'm thrilled people like this story enough to follow/favorite it. Thank you so much for reading! This chapter has smut.

* * *

><p>Harmonious jingling of winning slot machines echoed throughout the lively casino and their illuminating glow enticed gamblers. Waitresses wearing skimpy uniforms cruised around taking drink orders. Piper, Alex, Nicky and Lorna were starving and decided to eat at the hotel's overpriced restaurant. "Order anything you want, babe," Alex advised Piper as they looked through their menus. Alex always wanted to say those words; she used to fear taking Piper out and not having enough money to pay the bill.<p>

Throughout dinner, they all talked, laughed and shared stories from the past. "Tonight was fucking crazy," Nicky proclaimed as they recalled earlier events.

"Can we please talk about anything else," Piper requested when they brought up the police raid. She had suppressed the entire ordeal, but their current conversation caused the memories to haunt her sober mind.

Alex sensed Piper's increasing anxiety and affectionately ran a hand across Piper's back then pressed her lips to Piper's shoulder. Piper had been texting Daya. "How's your friend?" Alex asked as another text came through. "Did she say how Bennett's doing?"

Piper reread through her texts to summarize them. "Daya says she's still shocked about how fast it all went down," Piper scrolled through her texts, "and that John has a broken eye socket and they're keeping him overnight for observation for his concussion."

"That sucks," Nicky replied. "I can't believe Mendez kicked his ass. Bennett's the one that goes to the gym." Nicky chuckled at the irony.

"Well, I'm sure Bennett got some hits in too," Alex added. "I bet Mendez ran before the club called the cops on them so he wouldn't get busted for possession of drugs." They continued to discuss the fight between Bennett and Mendez; since none of them had witnessed it, they speculated about what actually caused it.

After they ate, the two couples roamed the casino separately. "Babe, check this out!" Alex stared intensely at a 5-reel 25-line slot machine. As Piper stood behind Alex with her hands resting on Alex's shoulders, she leaned lower to observe what Alex was enthusiastic about. Alex pressed the Bet Max button three times rapidly and held it down on the last one. The reels spun for a few seconds. "Come on, come on," Alex encouraged. The machine stopped with two winning pay lines. "Fuck, yeah!" Alex jerked her fists forward in celebration. "Look at that. I figured out a system," Alex spoke proudly, turning to face Piper with a cheeky grin. "It's guaranteed every time."

"System?" Piper mocked. "What fucking system? Your winning combo was luck. It's just a coincidence, Al." With pursed lips, Piper shook her head.

"No, it wasn't," Alex firmly disagreed. "Watch, I'll do it again." Alex just sat there.

Piper's fingers fidgeted on Alex's shoulders, then that movement translated to her feet. "What are you waiting for?" Piper asked, impatient after nearly thirty seconds had passed.

"You see, everyone who comes to these casinos are always in a rush to pull the lever or push the button," Alex explained with a palm skyward. "My trick," she held a slender finger up, "is to wait a while, take my time and to relax." Piper stared at Alex impassively, not understanding her. "I think casino machines are set up so that after an interval, there's automatic payouts."

Full of skepticism, Piper squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly. "I don't think it works that way, Al. It's all random."

Alex played the machine again using her method. She didn't win. "Get away," Alex shifted her shoulders away from Piper's touch. "Your negativity is blocking my good vibes," Alex joked with a blank expression.

Piper chuckled at Alex's endearing behavior and kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're so cute when you're crazy."

A while later, Piper and Alex decided to look for Nicky and Lorna. "Gambling is just for fun. The odds are always against you," Piper told Alex.

"I know. It's just frustrating because I was on a roll," Alex replied. "And then I lost my winning streak. Fuck." Piper chuckled and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist; Alex's arm wrapped around Piper's neck and hung off Piper's shoulder as they walked. They found Nicky and Lorna at a blackjack table. Nicky had been doing particularly well.

They all decided to take a break from gambling and looked through the hotel's souvenir shop. "Nicky and I were talking," Lorna began. "You guys want to just stay here tonight?" she asked Piper and Alex. "It's pretty late and I just want to go to bed already."

"Yeah, sure," Piper answered. "We can all share a suite."

"No!" snapped Nicky and Alex concurrently. If they were staying at a hotel then they wanted some sexy time with their women, not a slumber party.

"Okay, fine," Piper agreed with Alex although her voice had a slight hint of spite and sarcasm as she took Lorna's arm and started to walk away. "Lorna and I will share a room and you and Nicky can share one," she deadpanned.

Nicky smirked at Alex. "Looks like you're not getting any tonight, Vause."

"Shut the fuck up," Alex lightly pushed Nicky with her shoulder as they stood side by side. "This is our foreplay." Nicky and Alex chased after the girls. All four of them headed toward the front desk. Despite Piper's playful threat, Alex rented the two of them a luxury suite. They all planned to stay for the entire weekend. After receiving their room keys, Nicky went to play poker and Lorna checked into their room. Piper called a casino waitress over to order a virgin margarita as Alex played a few more slot machines trying to perfect her method. "It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" Alex questioned.

Piper's eyes twinkled as an idea immediately came to her mind. "Let's go heat up in the hot tub then."

Piper and Alex entered their fully furnished, 2,000-square-foot luxury suite through double doors and marveled at the foyer with Italian marble. Alex walked by the king-sized bed and ran her hand along the Egyptian cotton sheets; a 50" HD TV was mounted to the wall in front of the bed. Piper passed the fully stocked refreshment center and wet bar to gaze at the marble-floored bathroom with a jetted tub and a separate large glass-enclosed shower. Piper started running the tub and undressed herself.

Alex was sprawled out on the bed astonished that she wasn't dreaming. Alex pinched herself to confirm this was reality when Piper walked from the bathroom stark naked. "Al, the Jacuzzi's this way." Alex hastily undressed herself and ran toward the bathroom. Piper was already in the tub, relaxing, allowing the pulsating jets to massage her body. With her head tilted back and her eyes closed, Piper's arms rested along the edge of the tub. Alex dimmed the bathroom lights and stepped into the tub, sitting across from Piper. "Uh," moaned Piper. "Oh, this feels amazing." She continued to moan to titillate Alex. Piper's hands descended beneath the warm, bubbling water.

Alex crept toward Piper and pinned her to the side with her body and molded their lips together. Alex's hand moved up the side of Piper's neck to her cheek to guide their lips as their kiss became more passionate, with open-mouths and tongues demanding entrance. Piper enclosed her arms around Alex's neck. One of Alex's hands slid up Piper's stomach and squeezed her breasts. "Come here, babe," Alex said and then pulled Piper onto her lap as Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. Alex reached in between them to rub Piper's clit. Meanwhile, Piper sucked on Alex's neck and massaged her breasts. Piper lifted up a little as Alex stiffened her fingers and Piper glided down onto them. Piper started rotating her hips on Alex's fingers, slowly at first then picking up the pace with a little bounce. Alex kissed Piper's chest, which was right in front of her face, then latched onto an erect nipple. Alex pulled Piper's nipple between her teeth and sucked Piper's entire breast into her mouth.

Piper's movements started to slow as her body quivered; Alex's fingers were as deep as they could be. Piper stifled small whimpers. Alex reattached her swollen lips to Piper's and, in that moment, Piper climaxed. Alex left her fingers inside Piper for a moment while she came down from her orgasm. "Let's go to the store," Piper suggested as she opened her eyes. "I have an idea."

Piper and Alex quickly showered and walked to a 24-hour convenience store down the street from the hotel. They bought ice cream toppings, without any intention to put it on top of ice cream.

Back at the hotel, Piper shook the whipped cream can and sprayed dollops over Alex's breasts. "I'm literally going to eat you for dessert," Piper said as she placed sliced pieces of bananas over each breast and over Alex's belly button. Then Piper sprayed a zigzag of whipped cream down Alex's stomach and a triangle above her pussy. Piper drizzled chocolate syrup over Alex's torso and topped off her Alex-sundae with rainbow sprinkles. A hotel housekeeper would need to replace their sheets when they were finished; this had been one of Piper's sexual fantasies but the idea of cleaning up afterward deterred her every time.

Piper ate the bananas off of Alex's breasts first and made sure to pull her nipples between her teeth. After that, Piper sucked Alex's breasts and sloppily kissed her with a mouth full of whipped cream. Then she licked the path of chocolate syrup down to Alex's pussy. Piper scooped up whipped cream and fed it to Alex along with a banana slice. Piper swished water in her mouth to clean it before swallowing, and then licked Alex's entrance, sticking her tongue in deep and sucking her clit. Piper's tongue was chilled from the ice-cold water, and the sensation sent shivers throughout Alex's body. Alex grabbed the whipped cream bottle and sprayed more on her own breasts, wanting Piper to come back up. Piper crawled back up Alex's body to suck her tits but Alex pulled Piper against her chest and rolled so she was on top. Alex sprayed whipped cream on Piper's breasts and proceeded to lick and suck on her nipples. Alex turned around and drizzled chocolate on Piper's lower abdomen as she lowered her own pussy onto Piper's mouth.

They ate each other out for a while. Alex started grinding into Piper's mouth and Piper started lifting her hips into Alex's mouth; both wanted to feel more of each other's tongues. Piper threw her head back when she felt her orgasm approaching and Alex turned back around to pleasure Piper better. Alex shoved two fingers into Piper's contracting pussy and pumped them as she rubbed Piper's clit with her other hand. Piper moaned and pinched her own nipples. Alex pushed her fingers in as far as she could and curled them, which caused Piper to orgasm. Piper pleasured Alex in return then collapsed onto her, unable to move. Alex was breathing heavily and ran a hand through Piper's hair while the other rested on Piper's back. Piper's cheek rested on Alex's chest, right above her breasts. Their bodies were sticky and in need of another shower. "Please cut your fucking nails before you finger me again," Alex chuckled. "You scratched my back pretty hard too, Pipes. I think you left claw marks."

"That makes sense," Piper acknowledged. "You were making animalistic sounds." Piper laughed causing vibration against Alex's chest. Piper felt something between her teeth tickling her tongue. She tried to reach for it but couldn't get it. "Is there something in my teeth?" Piper smiled broadly at Alex.

Alex burst into laugher. "It's a pube!" Alex roared.

"Eww, get it out!" screeched Piper.

"I can't. I don't have nails." Alex tried but failed to pull it out. Alex's vision was extra blurry from her tears of laughter.

Piper jumped out of the bed, fully naked, and ran to grab her purse. "I hope I fucking have floss in here."

Alex couldn't control her laughter as she watched Piper frantically look for dental floss inside of her purse. "Just go wash your mouth out in the bathroom sink." Piper ran to the bathroom, heeding Alex's advice.

"Stop fucking laughing," Piper scolded. "This is your fault!" Piper washed her mouth, vigorously, to get the pubic hair out from between her teeth. Alex was still laughing when Piper emerged from the bathroom. "I'm shaving you," Piper said holding up a complimentary razor the hotel provided with other toiletries. They both jumped into the shower. Piper sat on the shower bench as Alex put one of her legs beside her. Piper soaped up her hands and rubbed Alex's pussy. Then Piper took the razor and tenderly shaved Alex's pubic hair into a landing strip. "That's much better," Piper commented as she lightly tapped Alex's pussy. Piper planted a kiss on the patch of hair, and continued to kiss up Alex's body as she stood up, then finally reached Alex's lips.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I'm so grateful for everyone who has ever left a review and I'd like to give you all a shout-out because you make me smile. This is long overdue.

astridg58: Although only one word, you have no idea how much inspiration and joy your review gave me. I was having a bit of writer's block but your review brought back a flow...

vanillaltte: I've always appreciated your support. All of your reviews are wonderful. You were one of the readers I never wanted to disappoint...

azuriteh: I cherish your review because it was about one of my favorite chapters and because it told me what you like about the story...

vausemanforever: Your opinion always mattered to me because you were my very first reviewer...

Viva33: I loved your honesty regarding the proposal…

MyInnerWorld: I loved how you commented on specific parts of the story...

Guest Reviews: Although anonymous, your thoughts are noticed and greatly valued also...


	46. Where's My Territory

AN: Thanks for reading! I would've released these next five chapters as a single chapter but I didn't know what to name it collectively.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Piper and Alex awoke to Nicky knocking on their hotel door and calling out to them. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Alex growled. "Even at a hotel she's still pulling us out of bed."<p>

Piper and Alex ignored Nicky until her knocking became too bothersome for Alex. Cuddled comfortably into Alex's chest with a hand across her stomach, Piper refused to release Alex from her grip when Alex tried to sit up. "No," groaned Piper as she clung tighter to Alex.

"Baby, she won't stop. The sooner we answer her, the sooner she'll go away." Piper reluctantly allowed Alex to get up. Alex put her glasses on and headed over to the walk-in closet to put on the hotel's white, cashmere robe before answering the door. "Better be important, Nicky."

"It is, actually. Do you have the sales money?"

"Yeah, it's in my backpack. Why?"

"Fahri's sending someone to collect it. He doesn't trust me with the money in a casino. I told him about how I had to flush the drugs and how I came to a casino so I could reimburse him. But all the money I made at blackjack, I lost to poker last night. Now he thinks I have a gambling problem," Nicky held back a chuckle. "So you keep ten percent of your sales and give me the rest."

"That seems a little low," Alex replied as she walked to get her backpack.

Nicky closed the door as she walked into the foyer. "Cover yourself, Blondie! I'm coming in," Nicky warned Piper in case she was exposed. Alex met Nicky in the grand living room. "It's low considering the product and amount you had to sell but those things vary." Nicky helped Alex recount her share of the money to ensure it was correct and explained to Alex that the cartel values loyalty and doesn't like getting ripped off.

"What happens now?" Alex asked. "Do I buy in bulk cheap and sell it to make a profit?"

"No," Nicky snickered. "We aren't low level drug dealers, Vause. We're who small time drug dealers buy from; the ones who slave away every day, barely scraping by with legal jobs because their paychecks go to rent and food, and they desire a taste of a little luxury that drug money can provide. You have the rare opportunity to already start at the top and to have met someone like Fahri."

Alex nodded as the gravity of her situation dawned on her. "Where's my territory gonna be? You have the college, Bennett has the gyms-" Alex paused not knowing which customers the others sold to.

"Tricia has the streets; Luschek has the parks."

"And Mendez?" Alex asked.

"Well, Mendez, he sells anywhere to anybody. But his favorite people to sell to, so he says, are who he calls," Nicky used air quotes, "'professionals:' the lawyers, doctors, businessmen and women, politicians and musicians. The drugs help ease the stress of their demanding jobs when they're pulling long ass hours; they're his best customers. Mendez sells to anyone who has something to lose."

"How does he have access to those people?"

"Mendez actually owns a legal business: a record company. But of course he started it using illegal drug money. People know his name because of that and that's how he establishes those high-profile relationships. He could get out of the drug business if he wanted to, but I guess he's addicted to the power and being the center of attention." Alex nodded, but she didn't understand why Mendez would risk getting caught selling drugs if he didn't need to. "As for who you'll sell to, that's up to you to decide. Until then, feel free to sell on the campus. I don't mind."


	47. Calm Your Tits

Piper could faintly hear Nicky and Alex talking and decided to join them. Piper dressed in her clothes from the day before and walked into the living room. Nicky and Alex were leaning against the wet bar. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind and pressed her cheek into Alex's back. "Hey, Nicky," Piper greeted as she hugged Alex. "What's taking so long, Al?" Piper pressed her nose against the warm, soft fabric on Alex's back and inhaled Alex's scent.

Alex caressed Piper's arms, as they wrapped around her stomach. "Nicky's just explaining some details about work. Go back to bed, babe." Piper held Alex for a few more seconds before walking back into the bedroom.

"Vause, from here on out, you're an employee of Red's Cafe. That's your cover job. You'll get a minimum-wage salary deposited into your bank account every two weeks. The ten percent you keep from your sales, you can either keep it in cash or slowly deposit it into your bank. Be very careful with cash," explained Nicky. "Never deposit more than $5,000 at a time or the bank will alert the IRS." Alex nodded.

"I don't actually have to work at Red's Cafe though, right?" Alex asked.

Nicky laughed. "No, you don't. Although Red will take any help she can get."

"How dangerous is this job, really?" Alex whispered to Nicky when she heard Piper turn the television on in the room and knew she wouldn't be able to hear them talking.

"For you and me? We're the fortunate ones. We aren't driving trucks across the border. We're not the mules transporting drugs inside our stomachs and hoping it doesn't leak. We're not the soldiers who die fighting to claim territories. We're not the musclemen who collect money when people don't pay up. The cartel calls them 'expendables,'" air quotes. "As long as we're loyal and do the job the bosses want, we're important." Nicky shrugged. "Sure, there's a risk to what we do too, but the cartel has dirty cops on the payroll in case," Nicky paused, "something happens." Alex felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly. Nicky's phone rang and she answered it. "He sent you?" Nicky asked the person over the phone in disbelief. "Okay, give me five minutes. I'm coming down." Nicky hung up. "You wanna come with me, Vause?"

"I'll have to shower first."

"Fine," Nicky replied. "Go wash those sticky thighs," she teased. "Be quick and call me when you're ready," Nicky headed out of the suite.

Piper flipped through the TV channels until Alex walked back into the bedroom. Their eyes met and Alex climbed onto the bed to hover over Piper with a hand on either side of her. Piper ran her hand down Alex's collarbone to her chest and for a second Alex reconsidered leaving Piper to go with Nicky. Piper's fingers caressed Alex's cheek and Alex closed her eyes, turning her head to kiss Piper's hand. "Babe, I'm gonna shower and then go with Nicky to take our money to someone downstairs. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Piper seductively asked as she opened Alex's robe and fondled her breasts. Alex's elbows quivered, weakening, as Piper rolled her nipples. Alex groaned with her eyes closed; she didn't want to look at Piper or she knew she would stay.

"Of course I don't _want_ to go, but this is a 24/7 job, babe." Alex lowered herself to peck Piper's lips; anything longer than that and Alex knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Alex climbed off the bed.

Alex showered in under three minutes, only washing the essentials. Alex dressed herself in the same clothes she wore yesterday and met Nicky outside of Nicky's hotel room. Together they caught the elevator to the lobby. "I ain't no math magician yo, but I'm hella sure that was more than five minutes," the person waiting yelled to Nicky as they approached each other.

"Calm your tits, Tricia. It wasn't that long," Nicky replied.

"I think you mean mathematician," Alex corrected with a chuckle.

"Well excuse me, _College._" Tricia usually wasn't rude but she seemed to be particularly high-strung today. "You students always be thinkin' you smarter than everyone."

"Alex isn't even in college," Nicky defended, reacting to Tricia's nickname for Alex. "Why'd Fahri send you?" Nicky asked as she jerked her head upward.

Tricia constantly looked over her shoulders and fidgeted her feet. "No fuckin' idea. Boss calls, I come. I was probably the only one available. I heard Bennett and Mendez are MIA."

"That's 'cause they got into a fight." Tricia's eyes widened as Nicky revealed information. "Mendez put Bennett in the hospital so he's probably just keeping a low profile so the bosses don't find out." Nicky took notice of Tricia's odd, paranoid behavior. "What's the matter with you? Why're you so jumpy?"

Tricia put her hand to the back of her head then slid it down to her neck. "I think I'm being followed," Tricia whispered with her hand over her mouth.

"By who?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know. The cops, maybe? A rival cartel? I just have this feeling like I'm being watched."

"Then why'd you fucking come here and jeopardize me too?" Nicky became fearful and looked around for dubious people.

"I'm probably just being paranoid," Tricia dismissed. "It's cool, yo. It's probably nothing. Forget about it." Tricia tried to calm herself and rubbed her arms up and down.

"You should've told Fahri about your suspicions," Nicky reproached Tricia.

"I didn't wanna tell him. He would've took me off the streets. You know what, just- just give me the shit so I can go," Tricia's voice trembled.

Nicky, Alex and Tricia walked to the trunk of Tricia's car to consolidate all of the money into Tricia's duffel bag. Then Tricia quickly jumped into her car and drove away. "Nicky, I thought you said that out of everyone on the local team, only you were allowed to talk to Fahri?"

"I said I'm the only one who's allowed to _meet_ Fahri," Nicky corrected Alex. "But there are rare exceptions, you, for example. He still calls the others when he needs them to do convenient favors, but they don't see his face."

"How is Tricia going to give him the money if she can't meet him?"

"Seriously, Vause? Do I have to paint a fucking picture?" Nicky deadpanned. "She drops the money off in a disclosed location and he picks it up later, or he can send a more trusted employee to pick it up and take it to him; there's lots of different ways he can collect the money. Anyway, the money drop location and time are random and changes with each delivery, and usually those places are never used more than once."

"Oh, I see," Alex nodded. "So it's kind of like a Charlie's Angels situation?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," Nicky replied sarcastically. "And I'm fucking Lucy Liu."

Alex slightly chuckled. "I was thinking you're more like Drew Barrymore," Alex bantered.


	48. I Prefer Tulips

AN: This chapter contains smut/a little bit of wax play.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, immediately after Alex had left, Piper decided to set up a surprise for when Alex returned. She knew that Alex would take longer than expected and that she would have plenty of time to prepare. Piper called room service and the hotel's PBX operator answered and already knew which room number was calling. Since they were in a luxury suite, the operator was extremely kind to Piper. "Hello, could you have two dozen strawberries and a bottle of your finest champagne delivered to our room in about twenty minutes, please?" The operator told Piper about exclusive privileges available to them because of the quality room they were in. "Oh, yeah?" Piper responded. "That would be great! Could you send those up now? Thank you very much." Piper hung up the phone and washed up; she used the hotel's complimentary hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and a hotel worker delivered twelve long-stemmed red roses in a bouquet, a side basket of rose petals, and four Japanese Cherry Blossom scented candles with a lighter. As soon as Piper tipped the worker, she immediately sprinkled rose petals over the bed and trailed petals from the front door to inside the bedroom. Piper placed a lit candle on the nightstand next to the bouquet of roses and put the other three safely around the room. Then she took off her clothes and waited for Alex to return. When she heard the door opening, she quickly propped herself onto an elbow with her head resting on her palm. As she laid near the foot of the bed, she placed a single rose in front of her; she wanted to put it in her mouth like in movies but didn't want to get pricked by the thorns.<p>

"What's this?" Alex asked, excitedly, when she entered the bedroom. Before Piper had a chance to answer, there was a knocking on the door. "I swear that better not be fucking Nicky," Alex swore as she walked back to the door. Piper threw the blanket over herself. With impeccable timing, at the door was room service with their strawberry delivery.

"I just wanted to surprise you for once," Piper said after the worker had been tipped and left. Alex pushed the tray of strawberries and champagne closer to the bed. "I think we still have whipped cream and chocolate syrup," Piper purred as she removed the blanket and exposed herself once again causing Alex to swallow.

Alex was in a daze as she gazed at Piper in awe; heat rose in her lower abdomen as a strong need built inside her. Alex took deep breaths to calm herself and sauntered to the mini-fridge trying to appear collected. "I think you're right, Kid." Alex poured champagne out for the both of them and undressed herself. Alex carried the tray of strawberries onto the edge of the bed. As Piper laid on her stomach, she sprayed whipped cream onto a strawberry and fed it to Alex. Alex moaned as she ate the strawberry and fed one to Piper. Alex sipped her champagne. "What are we celebrating?"

"Being together. Being happy. Being in love. We can celebrate anything you want." Piper bit off a piece of strawberry and swirled her chocolate-covered tongue with Alex's to pass the piece to her. Alex had her sexy playlist playing in the background as they both continued to eat strawberries and kiss.

"You know what this reminds me of, Pipes?" Piper rarely surprised Alex with romance; not because she didn't want to but because Alex would always beat her to it, and Piper could never think of anything original.

"What?"

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend," Alex replied cheekily.

"_I_ asked? I didn't- I think you're recreating memories, sweetie. _You_ asked _me_ out," Piper replied with a hundred percent certainty.

"No," Alex shook her head in dissent. "I told you that I _liked_ you." Alex pointed her finger in the air to make a point. "I didn't ask you out. There's a difference."

*Flashback*

_Piper and Alex were in Alex's room listening to music. Alex had invited Piper over to hang out, and had chosen specific songs for her iPod to play in a playlist called "Now or Never." A few songs on her playlist were One Shot by JLS, Can't Lose What You Never Had by Westlife and Why Didn't I by Honor Society. All of these songs had inspired Alex to reveal her feelings to her seemingly straight best friend. "So, what's it like to be a graduate?" Piper asked._

_"I feel lost now," Alex replied. "Not in a nihilistic, life-is-meaningless sense, but I just don't know where to go from here. I don't know what to do with my life, you know? I miss high school. I miss learning. I miss the routine of doing the same thing for four years." Alex took a breath. "And I miss you."_

_"Oh, I miss you too. But we'll still be friends. Nothing's changed. We'll still hang out, Alex." They were lying side by side on Alex's bed as they always did when they hung out in Alex's room. They had the type of friendship where they didn't have to go out of the house or spend money to have fun; they just enjoyed each other's company. "Oh, I love this song," Piper exclaimed as she hopped off Alex's bed to turn up the volume on Alex's speakers._

_This particular song, If I Let You Go by Westlife, was Alex's cue that she had set up for herself; it was now or never. "Actually, Piper," Alex moved to the edge of her bed, "I want to tell you something." Alex used the speaker remote to turn the volume lower. Piper sat next to Alex._

_"This sounds serious. Oh, you're not pregnant, are you?" Piper chuckled._

_"No," Alex replied suppressing a grin. "Nothing like that." With clammy, fidgety hands, nerves built within Alex but she took deep breaths to shake it off. "Piper, um, I think I like you."_

_"Yeah, I like you too," Piper replied casually._

_"No, Piper. I mean I like, like you."_

_"Oh." Piper took a breath. "Um. Alex, I'm really flattered. I enjoy your company dearly. You're my best friend. I just- I'm not- I don't know," Piper spoke slowly, "if we can be together in that way, Alex. I'm so, very sorry." Piper put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I hope this doesn't change anything."_

**_5 Months Later_**

_Piper thought long and hard about how to go about this. After all, she had told Alex that they couldn't be together. Since then their friendship hadn't been the same. They weren't hanging out as often and since Alex had graduated, she rarely saw Alex. Piper missed her. She missed how Alex would call her out on her bullshit. She missed how Alex used sarcasm with every sentence that left her mouth. She missed the warmth, the laughter, the joy, the friendship, and the fun. Piper was curious to know romance with another woman. If she wasn't into it then at least she had given it a chance, and had a real reason for rejecting Alex instead of just because she's another female. After all, there was not a day that had passed since Alex revealed her feelings that Piper didn't think about her. She knew there was something special between them, but she just needed time to come to terms with her romantic feelings for Alex; she had them all along, but she just didn't understand them. _

_Piper and Alex sat in a Chinese fast-food restaurant. After lying and telling Piper that she had been busy for the past week to avoid seeing her, Alex finally agreed to meet Piper for lunch. Piper seemed persistent over the phone and Alex had run out of excuses. Her final excuse to Piper was that she didn't have extra money to buy food but Piper had countered Alex's excuse saying she would treat her to lunch. Alex wanted to see Piper but she knew that seeing Piper's face would make it more difficult to get over her crush. Piper scarfed her food down like she was in a pie-eating contest so she could open her fortune cookie. She loved reading the fortunes, but believed that if she opened it before eating her meal, it wouldn't come true. Piper read her fortune aloud to Alex like it was a key that unlocked the greatest mysteries of life. Their lunch "date" was slightly awkward but they both tried to act normal. The reason Alex waited until after she had graduated to tell Piper her feelings was because if Piper rejected her, at least she wouldn't need to see her around school and do the awkward wave each time they passed in the walkways. "You don't take those fortune cookies seriously, do you?" Alex asked with a tone that concealed her indignity so that she could appear to be that cool, confident girl that Piper met in the library._

_"Sure, I do," Piper replied as she ate a piece of her cookie. "Open yours," Piper suggested as Alex finished the last of her meal. Piper had ordered Alex's fortune cookie online with custom text and replaced it with the one the Chinese place provided when Alex refilled her drink at the soda fountain._

_Alex opened the package and broke her cookie in half to pull out the strip of paper. Piper was trying to conceal her smile and her nerves. She didn't know how Alex was going to react, but she had to try. She owed it to herself and to Alex to see if their friendship could turn into a romantic relationship. Alex began reading it aloud until she realized what it said. It read: **Alex Vause, will you be my girlfriend?**_

_Piper worried that Alex didn't like her anymore since she had rejected her, but the pure shock and joy on Alex's face eased Piper's fears. Alex slowly looked up to meet Piper's gaze, as they both smiled at each other._

_Their heartfelt moment was interrupted when Alex covered her emotions with sarcasm. "I'll think about it," she shrugged as she put half of her fortune cookie into her mouth._

_"You're such an ass," Piper reached over the table to push Alex's shoulder. "I don't know why I'm so into you." Piper bit her lower lip, wishing she hadn't let that slip out._

_Alex reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Piper's. Alex looked into Piper's eyes so Piper would know she was genuine. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Piper Chapman."_

_"I'm so glad you said yes." Piper pulled away from Alex's touch and reached for her purse. "Otherwise, I would've felt really stupid carrying this around." Piper pulled out a single red rose and held it out to Alex. "For you." Alex snickered. "I'm new at this, okay. I don't know the rules. Do girls give girls flowers? I've never had to ask someone out before."_

_Alex grabbed the rose from Piper. "I prefer tulips," Alex joked, but Piper didn't get it and took her seriously. "Piper, I'm joking. It's perfect."_

*End of Flashback*

"Oh, that's right," Piper recalled. "Well, you should know that I've been telling everyone that _you_ asked _me_ out," she chuckled.

"Of course you would make me look like a lovesick puppy." Alex wrapped her arm around Piper as they cuddled. "As long as we know the truth: Piper Chapman was a smitten kitten and couldn't imagine her life without me."

Piper trailed her hand down Alex's chest. "Do you want my tulips now?" Piper purred. Alex climbed onto Piper.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked as she straddled Piper's waist.

Piper ran her hand from Alex's ribcage to her stomach. "With my life." Alex reached over to grab the burning candle from the nightstand. Alex blew the candle out. Piper already knew what was coming and closed her eyes. Piper knew Alex wouldn't do anything to her that Alex wouldn't do to herself and vice versa.

"Tell me if you don't like it. Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." Alex placed a soft kiss on Piper's chest and then sat back up. Alex held the candle about ten inches above Piper's ribcage and tilted it so the wax spilt over. Piper gasped from the sudden shock of heat. "Are you okay, baby?" Alex asked concerned. Piper took deep breaths.

The wax cooled on Piper's skin and it turned into a pleasurable, erotic sensation. "Keep going," Piper encouraged. Alex kissed around the wax to soothe Piper's flesh. Alex caressed Piper's nipple and held it between her thumb and forefinger for additional pleasure as she poured wax onto Piper's chest. Piper gasped again but Alex rolled and tugged Piper's nipple to mask the pain with pleasure. The wax dried and Alex sucked on Piper's nipples. Alex told Piper to turn onto her stomach. Alex ran her hand along the small of Piper's back and proceeded to cover the area with wax. Piper dipped her back at the feeling of the wax splattering; her breathing became heavier as her arousal grew. Piper and Alex took turns and continued their wax play for a while using all four of the candles. The sheets were ruined.

Piper put the final candle back onto the nightstand and climbed on top of Alex and traced Alex's bottom lip with her tongue as their naked bodies pressed together. Alex opened her mouth and Piper plunged her tongue inside, and they continued to suck each other's swollen lips. One of Alex's hands wrapped around Piper's back as the other brushed over Piper's ass. Piper nipped down along Alex's neck as she gingerly rubbed her fingers over Alex's breasts. Alex's hands desperately clung to Piper's ass, parting her cheeks. Piper trailed kisses down Alex's chest and flicked her tongue over Alex's nipples. Piper watched with a sinister grin as Alex's head flew back onto the pillow, her eyelashes fluttering. Piper tenderly sucked on Alex's nipple while holding the other between her thumb and forefinger. Alex moaned as her hips rose into Piper. She needed Piper inside of her but Piper was taking her time, showing Alex how much she loved and appreciated her. Piper switched nipples but used more force as she hungrily sucked Alex's nipple into her mouth and pulled it with her teeth.

Piper pushed Alex's breasts together and took both of her nipples in her mouth causing Alex to bite back a moan. "No," Piper scolded as she stopped her movements and sat up. "I want to hear you." Piper pinched Alex's nipple making her yelp. Piper leaned down against Alex and murmured with her breath tickling Alex's ear. "If you hold anything back," Piper lowered herself and used her tongue to soothe Alex's burning nipple, "then I'll stop." Alex moaned her agreement and spread her thighs so Piper could nestle between them.

Piper trailed wet kisses down Alex's stomach and dipped her tongue into Alex's belly button. Alex released faint whimpering noises as Piper nibbled, licked and sucked along her torso. "Piper," moaned Alex as she ran her hand through Piper's hair. "I need you." Alex arched her back as Piper licked along Alex's inner thighs. Just as Piper was about to descend to Alex's aching pussy, there was a knock on their door.

They both ignored it and Piper continued to lick at Alex's opening as Alex used a hand to run over Piper's hair as a gentle guide to keep her where she was. Alex's free hand was pulling on her own nipples. "Open the door, fuckers!" Nicky called out to them.

Piper parted Alex's pussy lips with her tongue and plunged inside. "Oh, baby. Just like that." Piper lapped at Alex's wetness as Alex used her own hand to quickly rub her own clit. Piper swatted Alex's hand away and used her palm to add pressure to Alex's clit, creating circular motions. "Oh, fuck, Piper." Alex tugged at her own nipples. Piper swirled her tongue around Alex's pussy then replaced her tongue with two fingers and began to thrust inside of Alex; Piper latched her lips onto Alex's clit simultaneously. "Ah, fuck, Pipes. Uh," Alex moaned. Nicky continued to knock. "Fuck!" yelled Alex, loud enough for Nicky to hear. She partially yelled because she was upset that Nicky was interrupting them; the other part of her couldn't control herself because of the pleasure Piper was causing. Piper shoved her fingers in as deep as she could while sucking on Alex's clit and brought Alex to her release. Alex screamed Piper's name as she orgasmed. Piper smiled, proud of the work she had done, and quickly climbed up to peck Alex on the lips; Alex was still trying to steady her breathing and calm her jolting body. Piper covered Alex's limp body with the blanket and threw a robe on and then walked to the door.

"Hey, Nicky," Piper spoke cheerfully, using the back of her hand to wipe Alex's juices off her mouth.

From the bed Alex yelled, "better be something fucking important, Nicky!"

"Why do you care," Nicky yelled back. "I heard you come already," she joked with a wide smile. "Wanna come to the pool with me and Lorna?"

"No!" Alex yelled from inside the bedroom. Nicky smirked as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Piper replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** With most chapters, I refrain from telling what inspired it. Lol. But for this chapter, I was hanging out with my friends and one of them invited a coworker. This person randomly asked me if I was "into dominatrix" and told me she likes the feeling of hot wax on her skin. I just thought it was funny that we were meeting for the first time and that's what she wanted to talk about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, haha.


	49. My Name Tattooed in a Heart

AN: This chapter has a little smut.

* * *

><p>After Piper and Alex showered and dressed, they met up with Nicky and Lorna and the four of them walked down the street to a store to buy swimsuits and clothes to last for the rest of the weekend. Afterward, they walked back to their hotel and went to the elite swimming pool, which was exclusive to certain hotel guests. Piper and Lorna relaxed on poolside lounge chairs while Nicky and Alex competed to see who could cannonball dive with a larger splash. "A pool has nothing over a beach," Piper commented to Lorna as she reapplied her sunscreen. The pool was located on top of the hotel and they were suntanning.<p>

"I never been to a beach," Lorna replied. "What's it like?"

"It's an amazing experience: the feeling of gentle waves crashing against you and the sand between your toes. It's pure serenity. My grandmother had a beach house and after she died," Piper inhaled, "I took Alex there to relive precious memories. We snorkeled and saw beautiful fish along the coral reef."

*Flashback*

_It was about two weeks since Piper's grandmother had passed away and Piper asked her father if she could take Alex to her grandmother's beach house for the weekend. He was initially hesitant because of the long distance away and because she was young, but Piper told him that it would help her with closure and also to reinvent new memories with Alex, and he eventually caved. Piper had entered the address into the GPS for Alex to follow. "You've never been to a beach?" Piper asked Alex as they pulled up to the house after their lengthy road trip._

_"No, but I've always wanted to. I always dreamed about vacationing in Hawaii, but my mom's four jobs barely paid the rent, you know?"_

_Piper gave Alex a sorrowful look for a second. The house was two stories tall with the beach in the backyard. Piper walked Alex through each room and reminisced about her favorite memories. Piper and Alex curled up on the couch and Piper told Alex all about her grandmother. Her storytelling continued as they walked hand in hand along the shore. "Ouch," Piper yelped. She looked beneath her feet and saw a small chipped seashell in the sand, then picked it up. "Look at how beautiful this is," she held it in her palm before Alex as they admired it. "It looks like a-"_

_"Like a nipple," Alex finished. They both started laughing as they examined the round white shell with a pink tinge._

_Piper was about to throw the shell into the water when Alex stopped her. "No, don't! Babe, you should keep it. It'll forever remind us of this perfect day we shared." Alex turned to face Piper and stroked her arms. "Just the two of us here like there's nobody else in the world."_

_Piper smiled. "Good idea." They sat on the shore and watched the sunset and then walked back into the house._

_"This was your room during the summer when you were a kid?" Alex asked as she plopped down onto Piper's bed. Piper was in the bathroom._

_"Yeah," Piper yelled from the distance._

_"This room is bigger than my entire living room growing up!"_

_Piper emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing. "I'm not a kid anymore," she seductively said to Alex as she walked closer. Alex didn't know what to say or do because she was stunned by Piper's beauty, and she swallowed when Piper crawled on top of her. Piper lifted Alex's shirt a little, revealing her abdomen and kissed the exposed skin._

_"Piper, are you sure you want to have sex under your grandmother's roof?" Alex asked breathing heavily with her eyes closed; her resolve weakened and she wanted Piper to continue._

_"We're not 'having sex,' Al. We're making love. And yes, I want to do it here with you. I want the perfect end to our perfect day." Piper pulled Alex's shorts off and Alex took off her own shirt. Piper laid on Alex as their lips moved smoothly like the ocean tide. Alex ran her hands up and down Piper's back as Piper trailed a hand along Alex's side. Alex rolled on top of Piper and gave special attention to sucking on Piper's neck and made her way down to Piper's chest. Piper reached around Alex's back to unclip her bra and pulled it off. Piper reached her head out to latch onto Alex's nipple as Alex caressed Piper's lower abdomen. Piper shifted her body upward so Alex's hand was over her mound._

_Alex chuckled, "all you had to do was ask."_

_Piper brought her hands to Alex's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Please make love to me, Alex." Piper pulled Alex into a passionate kiss and Alex found Piper's slit and stroked it tenderly. As they continued to kiss, Alex plunged her fingers into Piper with her palm against Piper's clit; Piper threw her head back with her eyes shut as she moaned._

*End of Flashback*

Alex surfaced from the pool and Piper waved her over. "Al, can you help me put lotion on my back?" Alex rubbed sunscreen into Piper's shoulders and back, and Piper returned the favor.

"What were you girls talking about?" Alex asked, noticing the twinkling smile Piper was looking at her with.

"I was telling Lorna about our weekend at the beach house. You know, Al, I still have that seashell."

"I know," Alex replied with a beaming smile. "I saw it on your desk at the dorm." Alex leaned against Piper's lounge chair and motioned for Piper to lay on top of her. Piper leaned her back against Alex's body and Alex wrapped her arms around to Piper's stomach. Their hands were caressing each other's arms. "We should get tattoos," Piper suggested out of the blue.

"Why?" Alex asked. "Are you gonna get my name tattooed in a heart?" she jested. Alex brushed Piper's hair behind her ear. "Do you _heart_ me, Piper Chapman?" Alex whispered near Piper's ear slowly. Piper blushed and held back a grin. "Because I heart you." Alex's tone was sincere.

Piper sat up and turned around to look Alex in the eyes. Alex braced herself for a snide rejoinder. Piper fought the urge to say something sarcastic, and instead Piper chose to be utterly vulnerable as her blue irises met Alex's green ones. "I heart you, too."

Piper leaned into Alex's lips for a sweet kiss. "Aww," Lorna cooed. They had forgotten Lorna was right next to them; Piper and Alex were in their own little world once again. Nicky splashed the three girls as she cannonballed directly in front of them.

"Fuck, Nicky," Alex yelled. Piper hopped off her chair and ran toward the pool and jumped inside.

"Come on," Piper encouraged Alex and Lorna to join her and Nicky in the pool.


	50. Your Ploy to Have Sex

The girls didn't spend too much time at the pool because neither one of them wanted a sunburn. Afterward, they all went to eat lunch at a small sandwich shop across the street. "The pool was so fun," Piper exclaimed. "It was cool and refreshing. I feel so relaxed now," she told no one in particular as she ate her turkey, bacon and avocado club sandwich. "Alex and I were in the hot tub in our room last night. It was amazing." Alex looked at Piper with shocked eyes for divulging that information.

"Eww, freaky water sex," Nicky teased. "Sex in water has never been my thing," she added casually. Piper put her face in her hands, embarrassed, hiding her blushing cheeks. Piper didn't intend for everyone to take her statement sexually. They all chuckled at her and continued to eat their lunch.

"Wanna come with me to play the slots later?" Lorna asked Nicky.

"I'd follow you to the moon," Nicky whispered to Lorna as she pushed Lorna's hair behind her ear.

"Jeez, Nicky," mocked Alex. "When did you become such a sap?"

"Ever since I started hanging out with you and learning from your sappy ass," she quipped back. "Specifically, when you gave me that sappy idea to sing to Lorna." Alex hooked an eyebrow implying that Nicky didn't think the idea was mawkish when it won Lorna over. "Yup, this tiger has been caged," Nicky spoke as she put her arm around Lorna. Alex chuckled, amused at her friend.

Back at the hotel, Piper and Alex were lying down in their air conditioned suite watching television when a thought came to Alex's mind all of a sudden. Alex leaned on an elbow facing Piper. "You know what I've noticed?" Alex asked randomly.

"What?" Piper turned off the TV; they weren't watching anything interesting anyway.

"One of your nipples hardens faster than the other."

"Not," Piper denied, a little offended, not knowing what that implied.

"Really?" Alex replied, taking on a challenge. "Take off your bra," she demanded.

"Oh, so this is just your ploy to have sex?" Piper asked accusingly.

Alex slightly laughed. "I don't need to trick you into having sex with me. Now take off your bra." Piper removed her bra and snaked it through her sleeve but left her shirt on as per Alex's request. "Okay, watch." Alex pulled Piper's shirt taut against her chest and lightly flicked Piper's left nipple through her shirt and ran the pad of her thumb across it a few times. It hardened. Piper refrained from chuckling; she couldn't believe they were actually doing a nipple experiment. It was such a boob-touching-lesbian thing to do, she thought. "Now, watch this," Alex continued.

Alex flicked Piper's right nipple in the same manner and rubbed her thumb against it just like she did to the left side, but it wasn't hard yet. She stopped and looked at Piper to prove her point. "That's weird," Piper commented as she saw it with her own eyes.

"I know, right?" Alex continued to rub the pad of her thumb against Piper's right nipple. "Come on, little guy."

"Are you seriously encouraging my nipple?" Piper mocked fighting back the pleasurable feeling arising inside of her.

"You can do it. You can harden. Stiffen up, buddy. Come on, erect," Alex cooed.

"Okay, you need to stop that. It sounds like you're talking to a penis."

"You would know," Alex teased with a singsong voice to which Piper gasped as if offended. Then Alex pinched Piper's nipple and it hardened beneath her touch and she held onto it. Alex continued to flick Piper's nipple as she looked Piper in the eyes.

"What are you doing, Al?" Piper asked, knowing that if Alex proceeded, then it would lead to sex.

"You want me to stop?" Alex asked as she slowly moved her hand under Piper's shirt to tug on Piper's right nipple without a barrier. Then Alex used her free hand to lift Piper's shirt above her breasts, exposing two pink, erect nipples. Piper closed her eyes, hoping Alex continued her nipple play. "My work here is done." Alex pulled Piper's shirt back down and laid back onto the bed suppressing a smile. Within seconds, Piper hopped onto Alex all hot and bothered, straddling her waist, and pulled her own shirt over her head.

Piper leaned down to kiss Alex with a burning need and then pulled away. Piper grabbed Alex's hand and brought it to one of her own breasts. "No, don't stop." They continued to make love until the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Special thanks to vausemanforever, vanillaltte, astridg58 and the guests for your thoughts! :D


	51. The Worst in Some People

AN: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate the new follows/favorites (and the old ones). There are horizontal lines where I usually would've split it into separate chapters. There's a little bit of smut.

* * *

><p>At three in the morning on Sunday, Nicky called and sent multiple texts to Alex's phone.<p>

**Nicky:** Open! its urgent!

**Nicky:** Wake up!

**Nicky:** COME ON... We gotta go!

Piper awoke first. "Baby, your phone keeps ringing." Piper's hand had been resting on one of Alex's breasts and she absentmindedly rolled Alex's nipple, proving once again that she was a boob-touching kind of lesbian. Alex groaned, acknowledging Piper's comment but not wanting to check her phone. She didn't want to move from beneath Piper's touch for anything. Then Nicky started to pound on their hotel door with her fist.

"I swear the sky better be fucking falling," Alex snarled as she wrapped one of the sheets around herself and walked to the door. Piper fell back asleep. "What, Nicky?" she snapped.

"We have to pick up a package."

"What? No. What does that even mean?"

"Fahri said I need to pick up a package to clear my debt 'cause of the drugs I flushed."

"The drugs _you_ flushed. Why do I have to go?" questioned Alex with furrows in her brow.

"He told me to take you." With both palms skyward, Nicky shrugged her shoulders. "Think of it as a promotion."

"Now?"

"No. I woke you up at the ass crack of dawn to take you next year," Nicky replied sarcastically. "Yes, now."

"I guess I can go."

"You don't really have a choice, Vause; that's the job."

Alex brushed her hand up her forehead and held it against her hairline. "Okay," she consented, "give me a few minutes. I have to get dressed and tell Piper." Nicky left the suite and Alex walked into the bedroom and leaned against the edge of the bed next to Piper, not knowing how to explain it to her. She didn't understand it herself. What did they have to do? Where were they going? Was it dangerous? She was anxious about venturing into the unknown; this isn't what Alex signed up for. She just wanted easy money and maybe a little prestige. "Piper," Alex whispered as she lightly shook her lover. "Baby," she said a little louder. Alex caressed Piper's ribcage as the blanket covered her hips and below. Piper looked so peaceful while she slept; Alex didn't want to disturb her, but leaving without saying anything would be worse. Alex hated leaving Piper to sleep alone, but this was the price of her job. _Her_ job. Alex didn't know that Piper often felt like she was the one paying the price.

Piper answered groggily because she wasn't fully awake. "Yeah?" she spoke with her eyes shut and reached out for Alex's hand.

Alex held Piper's hand; with her other one, she brushed the pad of her thumb across Piper's cheek sweetly. "Baby, Nicky and I have to do something for work."

"Now?" Piper groaned half-asleep.

Alex resisted the tendency to reflect the same sarcasm Nicky used when she had asked the same question. "Yeah. I should be back before you wake up in the morning." Alex spoke not really knowing how long their journey would be. Alex tenderly kissed Piper's forehead. "I love you," she whispered. Piper was already sleeping. Alex raised the blanket up to Piper's shoulders, tucking the sides under her, and then wrote a note and left it on the nightstand just in case Piper didn't remember their conversation later. Alex sprinkled a few rose petals on top of it.

Alex dressed and met Nicky outside in front of the lobby. Nicky was looking down at her phone. "I told Fahri where we were. He said someone's dropping a car off to us. I should be getting an address text to me any minute now. From what I understand," Nicky tried to explain the situation to Alex, "all we have to do is drive the car to the location, meet someone and take what they give us to another location."

"That all sounds really shady, Nicky."

Soon after, two black Range Rovers pulled in front of them. The driver of one of them hopped out of the car, without turning off the engine or closing the driver's door, and jumped into the other car and it drove away. "I guess this is ours," Nicky pointed out the obvious. They hesitantly climbed into the vehicle. Nicky wasn't sent an address; she was given coordinates. "This is weird," Nicky commented as she tried to figure out how to enter the coordinates into the car's GPS.

"You're only realizing that now?"

"No, I mean," Nicky looked at her phone, "this was sent from a different number. It might not be Fahri. He changes phones often but he always sends me the code word when he does, and this text doesn't have it. I can't confirm it's him." Nicky tried calling Fahri but his phone had been deactivated. She called the unknown number to see if Fahri answered. Nobody answered.

"What do we do?"

"Well, only Fahri knew we were doing this run. It has to be him. We have to go regardless."

Alex's curious mind allowed her eyes to roam throughout the car. The backseat and trunk seemed to be empty. She opened the glove compartment. Alex's eyes widened, her eyebrows raised and she drew in a quick breath at the sight before her. Alex slammed the glove compartment as though it would make what she saw disappear. "What the fuck?" Her blood ran cold. Exactly how deep is this shit they're in? "A gun, Nicky? What is the fucking gun for?"

"For protection, I guess. It's just precaution. Nothing to worry about." Nicky wasn't fazed. Although her customers weren't particularly dangerous, Nicky was well aware of the dangers of this business; some of the people she work with were beaten up or held at gunpoint and forced to hand over their drugs and money. Nicky started driving.

Piper awoke at six in the morning from a nightmare; beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she jerked upward. Her eyes frantically scanned the room for Alex. She had no recollection of the conversation with Alex until she turned on the light and spotted the note on the nightstand. Piper called Alex but Alex's phone didn't have any reception. Piper started to worry. She couldn't calm her racing mind as she laid back on the bed slightly shaking. Piper eventually fell back to sleep with tears rolling down her cheeks and woke up again at ten. She called Lorna on the phone since Nicky was also gone, they both could use the company. Piper needed her friend's comfort. They went to brunch together. Piper and Lorna didn't expect Nicky and Alex to be gone for much longer.

Nicky and Alex had been driving for a while. Each time they reached a supposed destination, another text would come through with a change of coordinates. They took turns driving during the ride so the other could have additional sleep. They eventually ended up in the middle of a desert. There was another car waiting for them but the windows were tinted pitch-black and they couldn't see anyone. "What do we do now?" Alex asked. As soon as she said that, someone stepped out from the car. "Oh, fuck."

"What?" Nicky asked sensing Alex's terror. "Do you know him?"

Alex started to panic. "We have to go! We have to get out of here! That's the cop from the club!"

* * *

><p>Officer Healy was wearing civilian clothing and walking toward them. "It's a trap! We've been set up!" Alex yelled. Nicky started the vehicle with every intention of speeding out of there as fast as she could, but she faintly heard him yelling and slammed on the brakes.<p>

"Vause, I think he yelled 'Fahri.' He knows Fahri. We have to check it out." Nicky turned the car around and drove ten feet away from Officer Healy. He didn't seem to have his gun or badge on him. They rolled a window down halfway. "What are you doing here?" Nicky called out.

"I have something for you," he yelled back. "And you have something for me!"

"How do you know Fahri?" Nicky asked as she drove next to him. She and Alex were very skeptical.

"I work for him just like you."

"Bullshit!" Alex called. "You're one of the pigs that raided the club!"

"Well, you understand I have to maintain appearances in front of my colleagues," replied Officer Healy. "You don't have to trust me. Call Fahri and find out yourselves." Nicky called the unknown number a few times and luckily Fahri answered.

"Boss, Alex and I are in the middle of fucking nowhere. Are we meeting a dirty cop? Okay, and do you know what he's supposed to look like?" Nicky looked at Officer Healy as Fahri gave her a description. "He can be trusted? Okay, yeah. Bye." Nicky nodded at Alex to signal that he was the person they were expecting. "What do you have for us? We're supposed to get something." Nicky exited the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side where Officer Healy stood, but Alex stayed put not wanting to deal with the asshole she remembered from the club.

"Warren."

"Warren?" Nicky repeated.

"Suzanne Warren. That's the civilian who called the cops on you at the club." Confused, Nicky and Alex looked at Officer Healy with blank stares. "I provide the cartel with inside information," he clarified. "Fahri asked for a name. Also, the word is the DEA had an agent at the club that night. I'm working on getting the name; undercover agents are kept confidential for their safety. Tell Fahri I need more time. But I've heard this agent is working on taking down the cartel," Officer Healy emphasized his next words, "one member at a time." Nicky and Alex looked at each other concealing their fears. "As soon as I know who it is, he'll know too."

"We had to come all the way out here for fucking information?" Nicky asked in disbelief. "This couldn't have been done over the phone or at a fucking coffee shop?"

"No." Officer Healy suppressed a laugh as he shook his head. "We came all the way out here because of what you have for me," he replied. With a smug expression painted across his face, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Information isn't free. Where's my payment?"

Alex turned around to look in the vehicle again. "There's nothing in here," she told them. "We don't have anything for you." Officer Healy opened the passenger door forcefully; Alex's hand automatically reached toward the glove compartment. She didn't know why; she wouldn't shoot someone. He dug his fingers into the side panel of the Range Rover's door and yanked it off with full force. This was not his first exchange; it was just his first time with Nicky and Alex. They both were stunned to see the amount of cash that was neatly stacked inside the door.

Officer Healy made multiple trips to move his payment into his own car. Afterward, he carried a box with him as he walked back to the Range Rover. "This is all of the drugs we confiscated from the people who were arrested that night," he told them. "I stole it back from the evidence lockup." Recovering confiscated drugs from the police was only one of the many benefits dirty cops provided the cartel.

* * *

><p>On the drive back to the hotel, Nicky and Alex discussed what happened. "I wonder why Fahri didn't tell you we were dropping off money."<p>

"I don't know," Nicky replied. "The cartel's operations are always secretive. He usually doesn't share information unless it's necessary. So maybe he thought we didn't need to know." A moment passed. "I bet Fahri knew the club was raided before I even told him we were there," she suddenly realized.

"Why does he want the name of the person who called the cops?"

"Usually Fahri will have certain people tracked to see if they're a threat to the cartel. They'll be fine if they're not," Nicky replied.

"And if they are?" Alex asked.

Nicky looked at her with a concerned face, then focused her eyes back onto the road. "Then the cartel takes care of them." A chill of apprehension ran up Alex's spine; she knew Nicky meant the cartel would kill them. Alex knew the answer before she asked the question but, for some reason, she wanted to hear Nicky say it. Fahri called Nicky and told her to meet him just as they were nearing the hotel. Nicky was certain that Fahri was tracking the Range Rover's movements.

As soon as Alex had cell service, she noticed about ten missed calls from Piper. She called Piper back. "Hi, babe. I'm so sorry. It's taking longer than expected. No, there's something else we have to do. I will. Yes, I'll be safe. Don't worry about me, Pipes. You and Lorna have fun, okay? I love you too." Nicky and Alex refilled gas and continued on their trip to Fahri.

Nicky and Alex relayed the information from Officer Healy to Fahri and returned the confiscated drugs. Fahri warned them to be more careful with who they sell to since the DEA is on their trail. Fahri paid Alex for joining Nicky; it was unexpected but she was grateful. Nicky didn't get paid because this side job was to cover her debt. "What kind of drugs are you willing to sell?" Fahri asked Alex.

"Uh," Alex hesitated. She hadn't thought about it. "I can sell what Nicky sells," she replied. "I mean, anything is fine."

"That's what I like to hear," Fahri spoke and then grinned contentedly. Fahri gave them another address to a warehouse with around the clock armed guards and surveillance cameras. The guards allowed them to enter the site because they knew by the car's license plate that it was the cartel's workers. Nicky and Alex met people there who, on Fahri's orders, strategically stocked all types of drugs under the Range Rover's floorpan and inside the door panels. Fahri had told Nicky and Alex that they could keep the car; it was convenient for them so they could carry more drugs without having to constantly replenish their supplies. Drug dealers can only sell as much as they can hide.

Piper and Lorna had caught a cab back to the college by themselves because Nicky and Alex weren't back at the hotel by their checkout time. Piper hadn't heard from Alex since their last phone call, which was a while ago, and was starting to worry again. It was late at night. Her heartbeat was racing like her thoughts. She was trying to finish an assignment due tomorrow but couldn't concentrate. Piper tried to wait up for Alex even though she had morning classes. Piper eventually lost the battle to her fatigue and unwillingly fell asleep.

_Everything was hazy as Piper walked down an empty, never-ending, corridor. Suddenly Alex appeared in the distance, looking right at Piper, but not seeing her. Piper tried calling out to Alex but her voice was muted and Alex looked right through her. Alex walked further away from Piper. The scenery changed; they were now in a bar. Women surrounded Alex, touching her all over. She was laughing and enjoying their company; two of them started to kiss her neck. Piper tried running toward her to stop them, but the distance remained the same no matter how hard she tried to get closer. An invisible barrier kept them apart. Piper screamed out to Alex as men dressed in blue barged through the crowd of women and took Alex away in handcuffs. Piper tried yelling, "Alex!" Then the barrier came into view; the thing that was keeping them apart: jail bars. They tried to touch each other through them. Each time Piper reached for Alex, her hand would go right through her like smoke. Alex was wearing an orange jumpsuit. A faint echo rang out and Piper tried to make out the words Alex spoke. Three men with the same face, the face of the officer she saw interrogate Alex at the club, dragged Piper away from Alex's cell. Alex vanished into thin air right before Piper's eyes. "No!" Piper cried out trying to release herself from the grips of the three officers. Piper could finally hear the words Alex was saying as her voice echoed, "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry, Piper."_

Then Piper slowly woke up; her eyelashes fluttering as she fought the weariness of her heavy eyelids and won the battle. Alex was sitting on the bed caressing Piper's arm. "I'm sorry, Piper," Alex whispered. "I didn't intend to be home so late. What's wrong, Pipes? You were rolling around and yelling in your sleep." Alex used the bottom of her shirt to dab Piper's forehead. "Baby, you're sweating bullets." Alex walked to Piper's dresser and grabbed a tank top so Piper could change into something more comfortable. "Here, baby." Piper sat up and Alex lifted Piper's sweatshirt over her head and helped her change into the tank top.

Piper laid back down trembling. "I had a nightmare. You- you were arrested," she hesitantly admitted. "It was horrible." Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Aw, Pipes." Piper placed her head in Alex's lap as Alex ran her fingers through Piper's hair. "I'm here, baby. It was just a nightmare."

"I even saw his face."

"Who's face?" Alex crooned as she continued to comfort her lover with soothing touches.

"The cop from the club," Piper answered. Alex wiped away a tear rolling down Piper's cheek.

"Baby," Alex breathed, "you don't have to worry about him, okay?" Alex didn't tell her why. "I promise you, everything's fine." Piper didn't want to tell Alex that this was a recurring nightmare. The memory of that night at the club had been haunting her. "I'm gonna shower. I'll be right back."

Piper reached out and grasped Alex's arm. "No, Al, don't leave. Lay with me," Piper requested. Alex nodded. Piper was distraught. _Overly_ distraught. She needed to feel Alex against her to know she wasn't dreaming. Piper moved closer to the wall and Alex snuggled next to her as they faced each other.

Alex kissed Piper's forehead as she wrapped Piper in her arms. Piper hugged Alex under her shirt to feel Alex's warm skin. "Close your eyes, baby," Alex told her as Piper's body continued to shudder. Now Alex was worried for Piper. "It's okay," she reassured Piper. "Just breathe. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Piper listened to the steady rhythm of Alex's beating heart and felt Alex's chest expand and contract as she breathed. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. It had been an emotionally draining day for both of them.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Piper awoke and went to her classes as usual. She had been eager to ask Daya how Bennett was recovering but she waited until after class. "He's doing better," Daya told Piper. She wanted to ask Daya what caused the fight between Mendez and Bennett but didn't want to seem nosy; luckily for her, Daya was quick to volunteer that information. "I remember John came back from the bathroom and saw Mendez with his arm around my shoulder. It was friendly so it didn't bother me. We were laughing because he told me a joke. John got jealous and starting punching him. Then Mendez slammed John against the table shattering beer bottles and they both fell to the floor. Mendez punched John back and whacked him on the head with a beer bottle. I tried to stop them but everything happened so fast. Then security broke them apart. In the parking lot, John fainted so I immediately called the ambulance. Mendez just left."<p>

"Oh shit." Piper reacted. "The rumor was this Mendez guy was trying to roofie you."

"What?" Daya replied with a chuckle. "No, way. Mendez wouldn't do that. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him." Piper and Daya exited the class and continued chatting as they sat at a picnic table.

Throughout the day, Alex hung out with Nicky. "Hey, Logan," Alex greeted as they entered the stoners' hangout. "We saw the flyer for your Halloween party on the campus bulletin board. Do you mind if we come?"

"Sure, no problem," Logan replied. "I'll put you guys on the VIP list again," he paused, "as soon as you pay me my share for the last party." Logan's charming smile faded into an evil grin.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. "You never said anything about a price."

"Everything comes with a price."

Nicky and Alex glared at him disgusted. "Give us a moment," Nicky told Logan as she walked out of the room with Alex.

"That's fucked up," Alex mentioned to Nicky.

"Maybe not," she replied. "Maybe just use this to your advantage. You were trying to find a customer base. His uncle's club is the hottest one around here. People party there every night looking for a good time. You'll be making way more money with Nightlife and all you have to do is pay him some shitty amount that satisfies him."

Alex nodded. "Sounds good to me." They re-entered the room. "How about I regularly sell to Nightlife patrons and we can work out some business negotiation?" Alex suggested to Logan. "I'm sure our bosses would be pleased by something like that."

"I'm listening," Logan told Alex awaiting her offer.

"Every time I sell at Nightlife, I'll give you a percentage at the end of the night."

"How much?" Logan asked outright. Alex looked to Nicky.

"You'll get paid enough," Nicky snapped. "Don't be a greedy prick. We don't need you. Take whatever we give or we're out." Nicky learned in the business to never get pushed around by someone else. Always be in control of situations.

Speechless, Logan nodded his agreement. Nicky and Alex started to leave. "By the way," Alex turned back around to look at Logan, "the club should invest in video cameras." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. "We weren't the only ones selling at the club. Now that Nightlife is my territory," she fixed her gaze on him, "I want to know everything that goes on in it." The tone Alex used demonstrated the power she knew she had being amongst the cartel. She exuded a newfound level of self-confidence. Logan cowered and nodded, too afraid to disagree or make any more demands. On the inside, Alex was smiling at how she and Nicky had turned the tables. Nicky and Alex returned to Litchfield Hall.

Meanwhile, Piper and Daya were still talking. "I remember the first time I met Mendez; John told me that they had met each other at the gym, which I now know was probably a lie. He and John seemed to be pretty good friends. Sure, they teased each other but it was always in a friendly manner. I don't know what got into John at the club. I've never seen him so jealous."

"Alcohol can bring out the worst in some people," Piper responded.

"I've never seen Mendez act that way either," Daya added. "I remember one time the three of us were out to lunch and he was really sweet with Junior. He even bought Junior clothes and toys." Piper noticed a gleam in Daya's eyes as she spoke.

"You're not into that guy, are you?" Piper asked almost accusingly.

Daya hesitated. "It- it's complicated," she sighed. "I could be, but I'm with John. And you know we have the baby and I love him." Daya wasn't lying. She did love Bennett, but lately she was feeling attracted to Mendez also. Piper looked at her with squinted eyes trying to draw out the truth. "Okay, I would be totally into him if I was single." Piper's eyes widened; she didn't actually think Daya would admit it. "He could use a new haircut, but he's so handsome and funny."

"Oh my gosh," Piper squealed. "You're totally into him! Holy shit, Daya."

"It doesn't matter if I was," Daya replied. "I would never," she repeated herself, "_never_ cheat on John." Was she trying to convince Piper or herself?

Piper didn't condone cheating but she believed that a person shouldn't be with someone out of convenience, and it was convenient for Daya to stay with Bennett because of their baby. So she told Daya, "Never say never. I used to think I could 'never' fall in love with a woman. Now I'm engaged to one." They both laughed at how ironic life could be sometimes. Piper's phone started to ring. "Hi, Al," she answered. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm just talking to Daya. I'll come home right after." Piper chuckled. "Well, you're just going to have to wait, baby." Piper became shy and blushed because Alex was whispering sweet nothings, and telling Piper what she planned to do to her when she got home. Piper covered her mouth to talk into the phone softly like she was conspiring to commit a crime. "Al, stop that," Piper playfully scolded. "No, I'm not saying that. No. My friend is right here. Oh yeah? I could just hang up on you." Piper started chuckling at what Alex told her. "You wouldn't. Actually, you _couldn't_," Piper challenged. "Fine," she groaned. "You're the best lover I've ever had," she whispered. "I love you too. Bye." Piper looked at Daya. "She's so crazy."

"You guys are too cute," Daya responded. "I wish John made me all giddy like that. I'm so jealous."

Usually Piper would go straight back to the dorm after class, but she had to make a quick stop first. She didn't lie to Alex; she simply _forgot to mention it._ Piper went to the college's running track. She would sometimes run to keep fit. But that's not the reason she was at the track today. She was meeting someone. "What took you so long?" Piper asked the person she was awaiting. "I've been here for like half an hour already." Piper had been sitting on the aluminum bleachers watching students run around the track.

"I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hurry up," said Piper. "We can't be seen together."

"So, what do you want? The usual?"

"Yeah. I need to take my mind off of a lot lately, and I can't even concentrate on schoolwork. By the way, I heard a couple versions of what happened at the club. I want to hear your version, George. What happened with John?" Piper asked.

"Bennett's a pussy is what happened!" Mendez barked. "He doesn't know how to treat a woman, especially one like Daya."

"You get in a drunken bar fight with him because you want his girl? That's pathetic." Piper paid Mendez for eight Adderall pills, 15 mg each and five Ritalin pills, 20 mg each. Then she gave him a warning. "Alex, my fiancee, is working with you guys now. She is not to know about this. Understood?" Mendez had been Piper's drug dealer for about a month. They had met at this very track when he was selling drugs to other runners. Prior to the fight in the club on Friday, she had only known him by his first name, and she realized who Nicky and Alex were talking about when they described him; his mustache is unforgettable.

"Alex? That hot skyscraper is your- Holy fucking cunt-ramming-cunt. How the fuck can I score a piece of ass like that?" Piper glared at him. What an asshole he was at times.

"Do. You. Understand?" she repeated her warning, emphasizing each word. "Do _not_ tell her about this." Piper was serious.

"Calm down, Pixy Stix. I'm not interested in being the villain in your little lesbian love story." He smirked. Piper started walking away. "Hold up a second, Pancake Mix! Nothing is free in this world."

"What?" Piper replied irritated. She really didn't expect anything less than blackmail from Mendez. Of course he would want something in return. "You want more money?"

"No," Mendez chortled. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't need your money." Mendez suddenly became giddy and walked closer to Piper with a bounce in his step. This was definitely not the Mendez that most people knew of. "I want you to," Mendez spoke shyly, "I mean, since you're friends with her and all, I want you to- to help me," he mumbled, "win Daya over."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? Nobody even knows we know each other. Wouldn't it seem kind of weird if I just started talking to her about you all of a sudden like you cured world hunger? Although we were talking about you today," Piper recalled honestly.

"What? What'd you guys say?" Mendez smiled widely. "What'd she say about me?" He stuck his hands into his pants pockets. "I mean, she's probably mad at me for fighting with Bennett. If she is, I'll have to show her I'm not that guy. That fucker attacked me first!"

Piper tried to remember their conversation. "Uh, she said you would look better with a different hairstyle, but she also said she wouldn't cheat on John. So, I don't really think I can help you out. It seems to me that as long as John is in the picture, you don't have a chance. I'm sorry, George. Is there anything else you want?"

Piper's words, _'as long as John is in the picture…', _echoed in his mind. Mendez suddenly turned into the asshole that most people were familiar with. "A blow job?"

"Fuck off," Piper told him with a blank expression. She wasn't amused. "You know, maybe if you didn't act like a dick then Daya would naturally fall for you. I will tell you this: she told me she liked that you showed interest in her baby and bought him clothes and toys. You can start from there. Maybe find out when her baby's birthday is?" she suggested. Piper started to walk away again.

"Hey!" Mendez called out to her. She turned around and braced herself for another asshole remark. "Thanks, Piper." He finally used her name, which meant he was sincere. Piper could tell that Mendez adored Daya. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a drug addict." Piper held her middle finger in the air to him. She wasn't a drug addict. She occasionally used amphetamines or methylphenidate to help her study, improve concentration and to stay up for longer hours. As a bonus, the pills suppressed her appetite and helped maintain her weight. Right now, however, she wanted to forget about her nightmare. To do that, and cope with her negative thoughts, she had to throw herself into whatever she could: schoolwork, sex and even drugs. She especially loved using sex to clear her mind.

* * *

><p>Piper bought a bottle of water from a market on campus and popped a couple of pills into her mouth, then walked to Litchfield Hall. When she returned from class, Alex was in Nicky's room. "Hey, babe," Alex greeted. Piper walked into Nicky's room and kissed Alex hello. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be right over," she told Piper as she discreetly ran her hand along Piper's abdomen.<p>

"Don't take too long," Piper whispered against Alex's lips. "You promised to show me something, remember?" Piper walked into her room. Less than five minutes later, Alex joined Piper in her bedroom; Piper was already naked and waiting under her blanket.

Alex headed straight to Piper's top drawer and retrieved the strap-on, lube and a butt plug. Alex undressed and secured the harness to herself. Alex laid on the bed. Piper squeezed lube into her hand and straddled Alex as she stroked the dildo. "You seem to be enjoying that a little too much, babe," Alex teased.

"Shut up and fuck me." Piper stimulated her own clit and pushed the dildo back against Alex's stomach. With her hands splayed on Alex's torso, Piper moved back and forth allowing the dildo to rub her slit until she was wet. Then Piper held the tip of the toy and guided it into herself as she slowly lowered onto it. She released whimpers and moans as the toy stretched her pussy. When the dildo disappeared into her, she rotated her body. Alex dug her fingers into Piper's hips as Piper gyrated against her from above. Piper massaged Alex's breasts. "Oh, Alex, baby," Piper moaned as Alex lifted her own hips off the bed to meet Piper. "Fuck, harder!"

Alex pulled out of Piper to throw her onto her back. Then Alex opened Piper's thighs and dipped her finger in for a taste. Alex spread some of Piper's wetness over her asshole for lubrication and slowly pushed her finger inside. Piper squealed as Alex pushed deeper, but enjoyed the sensation. When Piper was stretched, Alex pushed the butt plug into Piper's hole to increase her pleasure. Afterward, Alex aligned the dildo with Piper's entrance and began thrusting into her with all of her weight; she pumped hard, as Piper requested. Piper rubbed circles on her own clit as she moaned. Alex grunted with each thrust deep into Piper. Alex stopped thrusting and held the toy deep inside of her, pushing down into her. "Do you like the way I fuck your pussy, Piper?" Alex was repeating one of the suggestive phrases she had told Piper over the phone earlier.

"Mm, yes," Piper moaned. Alex leaned lower to suck one of Piper's nipples. "Ah, Alex." Piper whimpered at the sensation of her filled pussy and asshole, and now the nipple stimulation. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's back. Alex's hips started moving again slightly and Piper breathed sharply.

"Say it again," she told Piper as she kissed between Piper's breasts; Piper knew what she was talking about.

"You're- you're the best lover I've ever had!" she yelled making Alex smile. Piper pinched her own nipples after Alex sat up to vigorously pound the toy into her. "Oh, oh, fuck. Baby, just like that." Piper rubbed her clit quickly back and forth until she couldn't anymore. "I'm coming. Uh, fuck, Alex!"

Alex pulled out and lapped at Piper's pussy; she parted Piper's pussy lips and plunged her tongue into Piper's gaping hole. Piper's body was still shaking with her eyes shut. Alex pulled out the butt plug and dipped her tongue into Piper's asshole as Piper came down from her orgasm. Piper had enough energy to fuck Alex a few times and she wore Alex out. Piper slowly crawled out of the bed being careful not to wake Alex after she had fallen asleep. Piper was wide awake because she had taken another dose of Adderall. Piper sat at her desk doing work until the early hours of the next morning.

*Flashback*

_The computer screen was still frozen and suddenly the screen turned black. "Fuck!" Piper yelled, upset over losing her assignment. "Fucking old piece of shit!" She hit the side of the computer monitor a couple of times. The librarian glared at Piper and shushed her with a finger pressed to her own lips. "Sorry," Piper told the librarian insincerely. Alex held back a chuckle as she thought this was definitely someone she wanted to befriend._

_"Don't worry about it," Alex replied calmly. "Like I said, I'm an expert on this topic. I can help you rewrite it."_

_Piper looked at the time on her phone. Her parents were working for a few more hours; Cal would likely be out with his girlfriend until early evening. Piper took this striking stranger up on her offer. "Are you sure you want to help me? I mean, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."_

_Alex meant what she had said earlier: she wanted to get to know Piper. She could immediately tell that Piper's personality was compatible with her own. "Trust me, Piper Chapman, helping you would be the highlight of my day." Alex flashed a genuine smile._

_"Okay, then. Thanks. Are you comfortable coming over to my house?" Piper asked Alex as she packed up her bag. "Since this library hasn't updated their fucking computers since the Renaissance!" Piper yelled in the silent library out of frustration hoping the librarian heard her._

_Alex chuckled at Piper's exaggeration, and resisted asking Piper why she didn't work on her assignment at home in the first place because somehow she figured Piper wasn't in the mood for a question like that. Maybe it was fate. "Sure," Alex answered, "after I do an online criminal record check on you." Piper laughed. "I'm serious," Alex continued to joke, "I need to know now if you're a murderer. My mom will miss me if I'm not home for dinner. I'm telling you, she'll call the police, the FBI, the CIA, the NSA, the DoD, Homeland Security, and even the White House."_

_Piper smiled as she listened to Alex. "Oh, really? All those people, huh? You must be her favorite child." Piper played along; her anger from losing her assignment had subsided._

_"Yup, I'm the only child," Alex corrected. "She even has Obama on speed dial. So, Piper Chapman, you will not get away with it if something should happen to me."_

_"Don't worry, Alex," Piper bantered, "you won't find anything." Piper leaned closer to Alex and whispered, "I've never been convicted of my crimes." Piper winked._

_At her house, Piper ordered the two of them a large bacon, mushroom and spinach pizza to snack on as they worked. It was also a thank you to Alex for helping her. For the assignment, Piper had to write a psychological diagnosis for Holden Caulfield. Alex had told Piper that she had read The Catcher in the Rye about five times, and had her own beliefs about what Holden's problems were. Piper scanned through her highlights in her book to find quotes and examples to support her claims. She had a few sheets of notes saved on her thumb drive so she was able to finish her assignment faster than expected with Alex's help. __Considering this was the first time they were hanging out, it wasn't nearly as awkward as it should've been. From the beginning, it felt right. Inevitable. They talked and joked as though they had known each other for years. "Ew, you put ranch dressing on your pizza?" Piper inquired. "That's gross."_

_"So?" Alex replied. "You put ranch dressing on your fancy gourmet salads. What's the difference? Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, Kid." Alex covered her entire pizza slice with ranch dressing and took a big bite out of it and exaggerated her moans as she chewed to show Piper that she was missing out on something special. Meanwhile, Piper cut her slice of pizza with a knife and ate small bites off of her fork. "I'm sorry," Alex swallowed, "you're fucking kidding with the knife and fork routine, right?" Alex teased with a throaty chuckle. "I can just imagine how your family act around the dinner table. Are prim and proper young ladies like you not allowed to eat with your hands like savages? Is it against your WASPy rules?" Alex could already tell what type of lifestyle Piper was raised in by her home; all the pictures decorating the walls, and useless antiques scattered throughout the house told her all she needed to know._

_Piper bit her bottom lip watching Alex eat. Alex swallowed another bite and cocked an eyebrow, challenging Piper to try ranch dressing on her pizza. Piper told herself that she wasn't going to be tempted by those perfectly thin arched eyebrows. They just met each other. Alex doesn't know her. Piper was adventurous. Piper was all for new experiences; she wasn't afraid to try new things. And Piper certainly was nothing like her mother. Piper had her own mind, which is precisely why she wasn't going to allow Alex to get the best of her. Not today. But Piper drowned in Alex's emerald pools. Fuck it. Piper dropped her fork and knife, grabbed the ranch dressing and put a blob onto her plate; she picked up her pizza with her hand and dipped the tip into the ranch. Then Piper sloppily devoured her pizza to prove to Alex that she wasn't who Alex thought she was. Alex inwardly smiled at how easily she got Piper to try something that Piper thought was disgusting a moment ago. For a split second Alex wondered what else she could get Piper to try in time. Piper might not have been a murderer, but she sure made Alex's heart stop beating._

*End of Flashback*

Alex awoke. "You've been up all night, babe?"

"Yeah," Piper admitted as she continued to stare at her laptop screen, typing occasionally. "I have to finish this English assignment. It was due," Piper glanced at her clock to find out that it was past midnight, "yesterday," she answered technically, "but my professor gave me an extension." Alex thought that it was strange for Piper to have been up all night since she was still tired from their sexual activities. Alex fell back asleep. After Piper finished her assignment, she climbed back into bed with Alex. Piper noticed she could complete assignments a lot faster with the help of drugs. She had to get up in two hours for class, which wasn't nearly enough time for a healthy night's rest. Sleep deprivation was typical at college. She couldn't miss her classes; now that she had the pills, she wouldn't have to.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Special thanks to

vanillaltte: Thanks for sharing your opinion with me. I'm glad you enjoyed their weekend at the hotel and the flashback...

azuriteh: It makes me happy that my updates aren't disappointing you so far. Thanks for letting me know you're enjoying the story...

vausemanforever: I appreciate the love!

guests: "Brilliant" - just one word but it brings me so much joy. Thank you!  
>"sex fiends" - haha, of course! Young Vauseman plus a hotel equals sexy times ;)<p> 


	52. See It to Believe It

AN: As always, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read the story! Sorry about the length of the previous chapter. I was going to say something nerdy to the new followers like "Welcome! Thanks for enrolling in College!" but... ah, dang. Seriously though, thanks. Smutty as usual. Thank you for reviewing, azuriteh; it was encouraging to know your reaction to something :)

* * *

><p>After her classes on Tuesday, Piper immediately went back to her bedroom. She threw her backpack and books onto her desk, not caring about the mess that fell over, and collapsed onto the bed. She hadn't actually fallen asleep last night after lying down. One of the negative effects of her prescription pill abuse was the draining crash afterward. Piper had taken two more Adderall pills in the morning just to get herself out of bed and go to class. Piper used the pills with caution; she knew they were habit-forming and didn't want to become addicted. After her first couple of uses to get her through long nights of studying Piper realized that the pills affected her emotions, however, that wasn't enough downside for her to quit using altogether.<p>

Alex and Nicky spent the day selling. They also cruised around town in the Range Rover blasting Eminem with the windows down. Alex was rocking a black backwards snapback with "Crack Kills" written in bold, white letters. Alex had bought it earlier when she and Nicky were chilling in the mall. She had chuckled at the irony when she saw it and decided to buy that hat instead of the one with "Compton" on it. Nicky bought herself Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses. Late in the afternoon they met with Logan at Nightlife with some lame excuse about wanting to check the progress of the video cameras, but they really just wanted to intimidate him with their presence. Logan told them that he called a company who specialized in video camera installation and that it should be done by Friday. Alex told him that she wasn't paying him for the last party because he hadn't told her up front about what he expected, and he didn't complain.

Piper slept until early evening. When Alex arrived at the dorm, Piper was frantically searching for something on her desk. She was flipping over sheets of paper, textbooks, pens, folders, and everything else in her assorted mess. "Shit, Pipes, did you and Toto go to Oz while I was out? It looks like a tornado hit your room. What are you looking for?" Piper didn't respond. She continued to search through her belongings. "Okay, then," Alex reacted to being ignored. Alex stood there for a few more seconds watching Piper, and then interrupted her. "Babe," Alex called as she grabbed Piper's hips and turned Piper around to face her. Alex swiftly brought her lips to Piper's to break Piper out of her tizzy. They shared each other's air for a few seconds, then Alex pulled away. Piper pecked Alex's lips again craving more. The taste of Alex's lips helped Piper calm down. Alex kept her fingers pressed against Piper's cheeks and used her thumb to wipe saliva from Piper's bottom lip. "Hi, Pipes."

"Hey, new hat." Piper motioned her forefinger toward Alex's lips. "Taco Bell?"

"What?" Alex chuckled as she removed her hat and placed it backwards on Piper's head.

"You ate Taco Bell for lunch. I can taste it on your lips."

"That's quite a talent you've got there, babe," Alex joked as she lowered her hands to Piper's waist. "Now that I've gotten your attention, what are you looking for?" Piper's embarrassed expression made Alex think Piper had lost her engagement ring. Alex reached for Piper's hand. "It's not your ring."

Piper didn't want to answer and looked away from Alex's gaze. "I lost my shell," she finally whispered.

Alex snickered. "That's why you- Pipes, it's not a big deal."

"Well, it is to me, Alex!" Piper broke away from Alex's hold to look around some more.

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist from behind and Piper straightened her back, seizing her movements, feeling at ease. Alex rested her chin on Piper's shoulder. "Piper, listen to me." Alex slipped her right hand under the bottom of Piper's loose-fitted tank top and squeezed Piper's left breast through her sports bra. Piper released a breath at the contact and her entire body began to heat up. Alex could tell Piper was relaxing so she continued to massage her breast. "Some of the best moments of my life were with you. But we don't need to hold onto past memories because we're constantly making new ones. Okay?" Alex kissed Piper's shoulder. Piper nodded her agreement. "Forever, Piper." Piper lifted her hand to look at her ring. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine forever. That's how long we have to create new memories."

"But that weekend at the beach house with you was just-"

"Incredible," Alex finished. "I know, I know." Alex slowly trailed her hand down Piper's stomach. "We will find it, Piper. It has to be around here somewhere." Alex pulled Piper's ear between her teeth. "I promise," she whispered before kissing below Piper's ear.

Just as Alex's hand was about to slip into the top of Piper's shorts, Piper suddenly remembered what she had suggested to Alex when they were at the hotel pool. Piper broke away from Alex's arms and grabbed a jacket from her closet. "Let's go," she told Alex as she put on her jacket. Then Piper walked to Nicky's bedroom and knocked on the door. She didn't know why Nicky's door was closed; usually Nicky kept it open.

Nicky opened her door. "'Sup, Blondie?" Piper grinned when she saw Lorna sitting on Nicky's bed. This was perfect.

"You guys want to get tattoos?" Piper asked Nicky and Lorna with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hell yes!" Nicky cheered. "A badass motherfucker like me needs some ink!" Alex snickered at Nicky's description of herself and mouthed the words 'badass motherfucker' mockingly.

"Sure," replied Lorna.

The four girls walked to Black's Tatts, which was the only tattoo shop near the campus. The owner had a shaved head with side bangs and introduced herself as Big Boo. "Hi," Piper spoke. "We were all planning on getting tattoos."

"Then you've come to the right place, Girly," Big Boo responded as she took notice of Alex's arm draped over Piper's shoulder. "Just curious. Uh, are you all lady lovers?"

"Yes, we are," Nicky answered proudly and placed a soft kiss on Lorna's cheek.

"Ah, I see. Cool. The owner referred to herself in third person, "Big Boo gives discounts to pink taco eaters," Big Boo stuck her tongue between her forefinger and her middle finger as she used them to make a V-shape in front of her mouth, and lapped at the air, "without a dick, that is."

"Well, alright. I'm a bean-flicking Mother Teresa," replied Nicky. "How 'bout that. For once, my lesbian status is benefitting me." Nicky held her arms out with her face toward the sky as though she was receiving a blessing from above.

"You're so fucking weird," Alex teased Nicky and shoved her shoulder to snap her out of her pose.

"Here are my portfolios," Big Boo placed binders of her past artwork on a small table. "I'll be in the back. Holler when you're ready to get inked." Big Boo disappeared behind the curtain. Nicky and Lorna looked at the artwork adorning the walls.

"So, what are you getting, babe? Must be pretty fucking important for you to drag all of us here," Alex chuckled as she flipped through one of the binders. "I've always thought about getting tattoos, but I want them to be meaningful."

"It's a surprise," Piper whispered seductively and hooked her forefinger in Alex's belt loop. "You'll have to wait."

"Mm," Alex put down the binder and reflected Piper's sensual manner, "_where_ are you getting it then?" Alex pressed her body against Piper's front. "Are you getting one of those sexy lower back tattoos?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear as she placed her hand on the small of Piper's back and allowed her fingers to dip slightly into Piper's shorts.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Piper pecked the corner of Alex's lips. "But no, I'm not getting a tramp stamp."

"Are you getting it," Alex moved her hand along Piper's hip and pressed Piper's lower abdomen and cocked an eyebrow, "here?"

"Not even close, Al." Piper picked up one of the tattoo binders and handed it to Alex and walked toward the curtain. "Big Boo?" she called out.

"Ready?" Big Boo asked. "What'll it be?" Piper walked behind the curtain with Big Boo.

Alex took a seat next to Nicky and Lorna and they all flipped through binders. "I've always wanted a tattoo," Lorna told Nicky.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to get?"

"I was thinking something like this." Lorna pointed to a design in the heart section.

"You know where that'd be really sexy?"

"Where?"

"Above your ribcage, next to your boob," Nicky replied. Alex overheard despite their intimate whispering and suppressed a smile, feeling semi-awkward. Lorna blushed and squeezed Nicky's thigh to discreetly tell her that she would consider it.

Alex looked through the artwork for a design that would remind her of the only woman that she ever truly loved unconditionally, other than her mother. A series of memories flashed in her mind. Then Alex remembered walking into the hotel room and following the rose petals to the bedroom and discovering Piper naked and waiting for her. Her mind flashed back to the day Piper asked her out. She suppressed a laugh. That fucking rose. Alex knew exactly what she was going to get that would be another reminder of the love of her life and wife-to-be.

*Flashback*

_Piper and Alex were at a playground. Somehow Alex had convinced Piper to ditch school with her. Alex was swinging from the monkey bars in an attempt to impress Piper, and Piper was sitting on one of the swings. "Do you play hooky often?" Piper asked._

_Alex dropped from the monkey bars and walked toward Piper. This was actually Alex's first time skipping, but didn't want to admit it to Piper. She wanted to seem cool. "Wouldn't you like to know," replied Alex with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder how your parents would react if they knew their perfect, prissy child was skipping school with someone like me."_

_"I'm not as innocent as you think, you know."_

_Alex chuckled. "Right. I'll need to see it to believe it, Kid. But I'll give you props. I'm surprised you decided to come with me today."_

_"Thank you," Piper responded semi-sarcastically to Alex giving her credit. "I'm quite a badass, actually." It was Alex's idea to come to the playground. Although they were in high school, being at a playground made her feel carefree like a child; she loved that feeling of innocence and enjoying life without worrying about adulthood and all the responsibilities attached to it. This particular playground was hardly ever used because stay-at-home mothers took their children to the new, fancy playground that was built down the road, so she knew that she and Piper would be alone. "Hey, Alex, do you think you could push me?" Alex walked behind Piper and pulled the swing's chains toward herself and released it. Piper swung forward. As the swing came back to Alex, she gently pushed Piper's back to keep the momentum. Each time her hand touched Piper, she felt an electricity course through her. There was so much going through Alex's mind and she wasn't breathing regularly. Piper had no idea of the feelings she was stirring inside of Alex. "Tell me your secrets, Alex."_

_The words Alex really wanted to say filled her mind. Fuck, really? Piper wants to talk about secrets. Alex's secret was that she was fucking into Piper, but there was no way she was going to reveal that to her. They had recently met. If there was one thing Alex was sure of is that entitled, WASPy-raised heterosexual girls care way too much about what others think of them to be different in any sense of the word. Surely if Piper knew the truth about Alex, she wouldn't want to be friends anymore. What they currently had would be ruined and a future would be non-existent. Alex was certain that Piper wanted to please her Christian mother, and befriending a lesbian was a sure-fire way to get disowned. Alex replied in the only way she knew how. "Secrets? I don't have fucking secrets. I'm an open book." Alex didn't ask Piper the question in return; she just wanted to change the subject. But Alex could swear Piper was disappointed when she didn't ask her what her secrets were. It was as though Piper wanted to tell her something, but Alex couldn't deal with that right now. If Piper had something to say, then just fucking say it. But really, who was Alex to feel that way? So, Alex pretended her arms were too tired to push Piper on the swing and walked away to sit on the top of the monkey bars._

_After a while, Piper and Alex sat on the playground's blue bridge. Piper reached in her bag and grabbed a pen, then took Alex's arm and held it with her palm upward across her lap. "Can I draw on your arm?" Piper asked even though she was already preparing to write and it didn't matter what Alex said, she was determined to do so anyway; Piper had asked just to be polite._

_"Draw what?" __Piper took that as a yes and began to draw random designs. First she started with her own name in bubble letters. Then she added 'XOXO' in front of it and random sayings like she was signing a yearbook. "Never change who you are," Alex read the words aloud. Piper was so fucking adorable. As if that wasn't enough to get Alex's heart beating out of her chest, Piper started to draw a sideways figure eight. She kept tracing and retracing the lines. __"Forever?"_

_"Actually, infinity," Piper responded._

_"Same fucking thing."_

_"Yeah, I think so too," Piper agreed with a grin, "but my math teacher says otherwise," she added. "We'll be friends forever. I can already tell," Piper continued._

_"Forever is a long fucking time. Do you really want to make assumptions like that?" Alex bantered._

_Piper had begun writing Alex's name next to the infinity sign but stopped after Alex's comment after only writing the letters A and L. "You don't think so?"_

_Piper's feelings were seemingly hurt. Shit. Alex took it too far with her cool charade. Alex took the pen from Piper's hand to write on herself. Instead of writing her name, Alex added W-A-Y-S after the A and L. "I'll always want to be your friend," Alex told her. Piper smiled. "Now give me your arm."_

_Alex began drawing a fake tattoo on Piper's wrist. Alex traced the word Always onto Piper's skin and used the tail of the Y to draw an infinity sign below the word. "Always and forever?"_

_"That's right, Kid. Forever and always." Piper held her pinky out. "What, you want to make a pinky promise?" Alex mocked. Piper nodded. Alex slowly hooked her pinky with Piper's because Piper wiggled it to signal that she wasn't going to move until she did. To Alex's surprise, Piper pulled their locked fingers to her lips sealing their promise with a kiss._

_Alex didn't do the same. "Alex, you have to kiss it or it's already a broken promise."_

_Alex's facial expression read 'are you fucking kidding me.' "Really, Kid? Are we in elementary?"_

_Piper teased, "excuse me? Who's the one who brought us to a fucking playground?" Meanwhile, their fingers were still hooked together and Alex enjoyed Piper's pinky interlocked with her own._

_Piper had a point. "Ouch," Alex responded as she moved their hands to her lips to kiss the side of her own thumb._

*End of Flashback*

"Did it hurt?" Lorna asked Piper as she emerged from behind the curtain. Piper shook her head from left to right.

Piper's tattoo didn't take too long, but Big Boo didn't have any other employees so they all had to wait for each other to finish. Luckily, the shop was almost closing when they had arrived so there wasn't a crowd, and Big Boo didn't care that she would be staying late to finish their tattoos. Piper's presence snapped Alex out of her thoughts. "Do you know what you're getting yet?" Piper asked Alex noticing a gleam in Alex's eyes, which followed Piper until she sat on Alex's lap.

"A rose, maybe a few roses." Alex kissed Piper's cheek and whispered in her ear, "because you're my little flower." Piper grinned. Piper wrapped an arm around Alex's neck. "What are you getting, Nicky?" Alex asked. Lorna had gone into the back with Big Boo.

"A star," she replied. "Or maybe this," Nicky pointed to a pyramid design. "I don't know. I may get both since they're small."

"Small tattoos?" Alex mocked. "Badass motherfuckers get full sleeves," she teased recalling Nicky's words from earlier.

"Shut the fuck up, Vause," Nicky snapped back. "This badass motherfucker might have a low tolerance for pain and maybe," Nicky spoke softly, "a fear of needles." Alex roared with laughter and Nicky flipped her middle finger up. "Eventually I might get more," she added when Alex stopped laughing.

"I plan to get other tattoos another day too," Alex replied. About two hours later, they all went back to campus. "Show me," Alex requested as soon as they entered Piper's bedroom. Piper had made Alex wait to see what her tattoo was. Piper bunched her hair into a ponytail and Alex peeled off the bandage to reveal a fish on the back of Piper's neck. Alex breathed deeply and remembered the weekend at the beach house; she knew now why Piper suddenly wanted a tattoo after losing her seashell. Piper thought Alex hated it because she had yet to speak.

"Is it ugly and stupid? You hate it, don't you?" Piper dropped her hair, feeling insecure and immediately regretting the tattoo.

"No, Piper." Alex moved Piper's hair aside, and kissed the flesh beside her tattoo. "It's surprisingly sexy."

"For a fish?"

Alex chuckled and grazed Piper's neck with her teeth. "Yup, for a fish." Alex soothed Piper's neck with a kiss.

"It's a permanent reminder of our beach weekend."

"It's beautiful, Pipes."

"That's what I was going for."

Alex swayed with Piper in her arms. "You're beautiful."

Piper turned to face Alex. "Alex Vause, are you trying to get into my pants?" Alex hooked her fingers into the top of Piper's shorts and tugged it slightly down. Piper pulled Alex into a kiss and started to lift Alex's shirt off. Within minutes they were both naked. Piper bent Alex over the edge of the bed and shoved her own thigh between Alex's legs so it came into contact with Alex's center with a force that made Alex grunt. Piper ran her hands up Alex's back and lightly smacked Alex's ass on the way down. Then Piper shoved her hand against Alex's slit and rubbed it until Alex's juices dripped down her thighs. Piper leaned her breasts onto Alex's back and wiped her wet fingers on Alex's lips. Piper stood up and told Alex to lie on her back. "Spread your legs," Piper demanded. Alex opened her thighs and Piper licked her own lips at the sight. Piper straddled Alex's stomach and splayed her hands under Alex's breasts as she began to grind into her. Alex reached up to cup Piper's breasts and tug her nipples. Piper leaned against Alex to press their foreheads together as she humped Alex's stomach, creating friction between her clit and Alex's body. Their breathing was ragged and their bodies were burning up. Alex kissed whatever part of Piper's face that she had access to and adjusted so she could slip her hand between them and add more pressure to Piper's clit. Piper released a moan at the contact and licked Alex's lips before kissing her.

Alex rolled on top of Piper and used one hand to massage Piper's breasts while the other rubbed small, quick circles on Piper's clit. Piper's hips bucked and Alex took that as a sign to move lower. Alex opened Piper's pussy lips with her fingers and blew onto it sending shivers through Piper's body. Piper curled her toes and whimpered waiting for Alex's touch. Alex watched Piper pinch her own nipples, still holding Piper's pussy lips apart. "What do you want, Piper?"

"I. Want. You." Piper spoke between sharp breaths. Alex's hand lightly traced Piper's slit, allowing her palm to brush against Piper's clit.

"To do what, Piper?" Alex was making Piper beg for it. Alex allowed her finger tips to dip into Piper for a second and then she planted kisses along Piper's inner thighs.

"Love. Me. Alex." Piper panted as she reached for the back of Alex's head to push her down. Alex submitted and sucked on Piper's swollen clit as she pushed her middle and ring fingers into Piper's pussy. She twisted her fingers as she developed a slow in-and-out pace. "Oh. Yes. Oh, fuck. Ah. Alex. Oh." Alex eventually stretched Piper and added two more fingers. Alex pressed Piper's lower abdomen as she picked up her pace and with every thrust of her hand, Piper grunted. Piper's pussy began tightening. Alex pushed deeply into Piper while flicking Piper's clit with her thumb and Piper climaxed. Alex admired the way Piper's body convulsed in pleasure, and how she was the one to make Piper react in such a way. Alex watched as Piper's breasts rose and fell as she tried to steady her breathing. Alex pulled her hand out and placed a sweet kiss on Piper's lower abdomen as Piper came down from her orgasm, and then Alex climbed up Piper's body to share the remainder of juice on her lips with Piper.

"I love you every day," Alex whispered after she pulled away from Piper's lips and collapsed onto the bed beside Piper. Strenuous activity was the only way Piper could sleep well. Although she hadn't taken any pills since the morning, her use of the pills had still managed to affect her sleep pattern. Without sex, she would've been up all night long. "Would you be up for a music festival tomorrow?" Alex asked Piper after minutes of cuddling. "Nicky and I saw a flyer on the campus bulletin board. A few local bands will be performing by the main campus center. It's free and open to the public so it'll be packed."

"Yes, of course!"

"That's great, babe. Nicky and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to meet some new customers. I bought a new disposable cellphone today. I promise I won't flirt with girls or give them my personal number anymore. My work phone is strictly for customers to contact me for more orders, okay?"

"Oh." Piper's excitement turned into disappointment. "I thought you meant we would go together to enjoy the music, like on a date, like normal people."

Alex propped herself onto an elbow and faced Piper. "Babe, it will be all those things. We'll be there," Alex began repeating Piper, "together, on a date, enjoying the music."

"And what about when you leave me to sell? What about all those people who will be coming up to you?" The recurring nightmare that Piper had managed to suppress flashed in her mind. "Please, Alex, please don't sell. I don't want to have to worry about-" Piper couldn't even finish her sentence to say what she feared. Piper slid her arm between Alex's arm and side to wrap it around Alex, and pressed herself against Alex. "Let's just have a date night," Piper pleaded as she tucked her face under Alex's chin.

Alex thought back to how distraught Piper was the other day, trembling in her arms with tears streaming down her face. Alex thought about how she didn't want to see Piper that way ever again. "Okay, baby," Alex consented. "I won't sell." Piper looked back up and Alex's lips caressed the dimple in Piper's cheek as Piper smiled at her.

"Thank you," Piper replied as she moved on top of Alex and kissed down Alex's chest to show Alex her appreciation. After a few more rounds of sex, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** The beach house weekend was supposed to be this life-changing experience but I know that's not how it was depicted in the flashback in chapter 49 because I rushed it just to have the "I heart you too" scene and to introduce this tattoo chapter. So I might do more flashbacks for that weekend (maybe even the road trip getting there) in the future if I think of ideas. If not, I'll just leave it all vague so I don't ruin their "incredible" weekend. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it anyway...


	53. But I'm Available

AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I send virtual roses to each of you for supporting this story. If you want some Vauseman smut as well, keep reading ;)

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning, Piper was able to sleep in because her only class didn't start until noon. Additional sleep was essential for Piper's sanity, and she slept with a newfound peace of mind after Alex promised not to sell drugs at the music festival. Alex awoke as the sun beamed in through the window, but she didn't want to get up to close the shutters because of the way Piper clung to her. Alex took in the special sight, for her eyes only, of Piper sleeping with partially parted lips and an arm across Alex's stomach. Alex smiled as she admired the groans Piper made as she adjusted her position—each time unconsciously hugging Alex tighter. Alex already knew that that was a sign that Piper would awake soon. At last, she did. "Mm, morning," Piper breathed a warm greeting as her head rested on Alex's chest. Piper used her forefinger to lightly trace Alex's tattoo on her upper arm; it was the first time Piper had the chance to really admire it because they were both exhausted by the time Alex had taken the bandage off last night.<p>

Alex gently pressed her lips to each of Piper's eyelids to silently express 'good morning,' and then reached for her phone. "I want to take a picture of us. You're so beautiful always, but especially in the morning without any makeup, and wearing nothing but the sunlight."

Piper caressed Alex's cheek. "I can say the same for you." Piper raised the blanket to cover their breasts.

"Hey," Alex admonished as she tugged the blanket back down slightly. "Maybe I want your tits in the picture. Maybe that compliment was all just bullshit so I could get a picture of your tits."

Piper knew Alex was kidding despite her earnest tone. "If that were the case, you would've just taken a picture while I was sleeping. So shut up and take the damn picture." Alex chuckled at Piper's sudden feisty morning attitude. "Asshole," Piper added playfully. Alex turned the camera on so that they could see themselves on the screen; Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's arm closest to her as Alex bent it at the elbow to place her hand on the side of Piper's head opposite her. Piper smiled with her eyes closed as she pressed her nose against Alex's cheek. Alex stared into the camera lens with sultry eyes and without a smile, similar to a model's headshot, and snapped the photo.

Alex reached for Piper's hand. "I want to show you something." She moved Piper's hand between her own thighs.

"Al, you're fucking drenched already."

"It's kind of hard not to be with the way your nipples have been pressing into my side."

Alex released Piper's hand but Piper continued to stroke Alex's opening. "You want me to do something about this?" Alex didn't have to say anything to answer Piper's question; the way Alex eyed Piper's body and caressed Piper's nipple with the pad of her thumb said it all. She wanted some steamy action before Piper left for class. Piper was more than willing to leave Alex with a memory to think about while they were apart. Alex was about to attach her lips to Piper's nipple, but Piper stopped her. "No, I'm doing you." Piper positioned herself on top of Alex, kissed Alex's lips and subtly ground into her as Alex moved her hands down Piper's back to her ass. Piper moved her lips along Alex's cheek, jawline, neck, collarbone and then trailed wet kisses down Alex's chest. Alex placed a hand behind Piper's head as Piper sucked and nipped her breast. "Mmm," Piper moaned. "Your nipples smell like marzipan." Piper wrapped a hand firmly around each of Alex's breasts and squeezed them. "I'm gonna make you my little Bundt cake." Piper teased a nipple with her tongue as it popped through the top of her grasp. Piper began to suck on it. "After you bake," she purred, "I'll flip you over," Piper trailed kisses to Alex's other nipple, "and cover you in glaze." Piper flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue and forcefully sucked it into her mouth as one of her hands traveled down to rub Alex's clit.

"I covered you in glaze last night," Alex whimpered trying to hold onto her last shred of dignity before Piper reduced her to a babbling mess. "Your own glaze, as a matter of fact," she continued proudly. Alex growled as Piper pulled her nipple between her teeth and Alex lifted her hips into Piper's touch. "I'm pretty sure you- you already ate me for dessert." Alex could barely catch her breath as Piper stroked her opening softly.

"A girl needs to eat breakfast." Piper moved her mouth down Alex's torso. "It's the most important meal of the day," she whispered in between hot, open-mouthed kisses. Piper positioned her face near Alex's soaking wet pussy and nuzzled Alex's clit with her nose. "I love your scent." Piper swept her tongue along the full length of Alex's pussy and Alex's juice dripped down her chin as she pulled away. Then she flicked Alex's clit with her tongue. Meanwhile, Alex was writhing in pleasure trying to feel more of Piper but at the same time being overwhelmed by her. Piper pushed her nose against Alex's clit as she plunged her tongue deep into Alex. As Alex arched her back at the contact, Piper immediately reached up with both hands to massage each of Alex's breasts. "I could eat you for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner and dessert," she mumbled against Alex's pussy in between licks.

Alex had one hand on the back of Piper's head while the other covered Piper's hand as it squeezed at her breast. Piper moved the hand Alex wasn't holding down Alex's abdomen as she prepared to pleasure Alex with her fingers. Piper stole a glance at Alex to see how she made Alex's body respond to her skillful tongue. Piper slipped two of her fingers into Alex while still sucking her clit. Alex moaned. Her hand was still covering Piper's hand as it pleasured her nipple. "Fuck, babe- baby. Oh, Pipes- Piper- Uh, fuck. Shit. Just like th- Don't st-stop." Piper kept thrusting vigorously and Alex practically squealed. "I'm come- I'm coming!" Piper pulled her fingers out to dart her tongue in-and-out and catch every drop of Alex's juices. Piper remained between Alex's thighs with her head on Alex's lower abdomen, long after Alex had recuperated, just to breathe in her lover's aroma. "Come here, baby." Piper climbed back up Alex's body. Alex pleasured Piper in return, and they made love until Piper had to get ready for class.

Piper had her cheek resting on Alex's chest and Alex kissed the top of Piper's head and ran her hand over Piper's hair. "What are your plans for today?" Piper asked as she caressed Alex's upper arm. "Will you think about me while I'm gone now?"

"Babe, you're all I ever think about," Alex replied as she brushed Piper's hair out of her face. "Actually, could I come with you?" Alex requested softly, insecurely, thinking Piper wouldn't want her to go with her to class.

"I'd love that," Piper squealed with delight and turned her head to kiss Alex's chest, quickly, multiple times. Alex smiled at Piper's reaction. All Piper has ever wanted since Alex showed up was to spend as much time with her as she could. Piper looked up to meet Alex's gaze. "Are you sure you want to?" Piper wanted to make sure that Alex wasn't only offering because they just finished having sex and was still in the moment.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do." Piper leaned in to kiss Alex's lips. "Besides, it's either class with you or cruising with Nicky. And I'll choose my little college girl every single time."

"At least I only have one class today."

"Yeah, but maybe I already knew that," Alex deadpanned to make Piper think she offered to go because she would only have to endure one of her classes. Piper feigned anger, pushing Alex away, and attempted to stand up from the bed, but Alex chuckled as she tightened her grip around Piper and pulled her back against her chest. "Babe, I'm joking. That's not why I asked."

Piper pecked Alex on the lips. "I know."

Alex brought her lips back to meet Piper's. "Why do your lips always taste so," she pecked Piper's lips, "fucking," another peck, "good?"

"That I do _not_ know," Piper replied to Alex's rhetorical question with a smile as she got off the bed to get ready for class.

*Flashback*

_Alex had convinced Piper to crash a high school party in another town that she learned of via Facebook. They were sitting next to each other on the floor, surrounded by about eighteen other people they didn't know, playing spin-the-bottle. Every time Piper's spin landed on someone, or someone's spin landed on Piper, Alex became jealous of the person who was kissing her friend. Alex would try to make the bottle land on Piper each time it was her chance to spin. Alex kissed everyone with closed-mouths, quickly, without putting any desire into it whether it was a boy or a girl; she was only playing for the slim chance to lock lips with her friend. Piper, however, got into every kiss with heated emotion and effort regardless of gender. Piper might have been unaware of this because she was practically drunk at this point of the party. Alex could've sworn that she had the same amount of alcohol as Piper but it didn't have as much of an affect on her. This was the night Piper earned her 'lightweight' title from Alex._

_Alex got her secret wish when the bottle miraculously landed on Piper. The crowd around them started cheering, as they always did when two girls were about to make out. Piper quickly crawled to the middle of the circle and waited for Alex because it wasn't a big deal to her—Alex was her friend. It sure beat swapping spit with random strangers, none of which were particularly attractive to her. Alex slowly made her way over, trying to steady her breathing and hide her nerves. Alex was suddenly paranoid about the last thing she ate, hoping her breath smelt alright. It's just Piper, she thought. No, it's not 'just' Piper. It's the moment Alex had been waiting for. It's a dream come true._

_Alex hoped that Piper wouldn't remember what had happened; her excuse was that she was just putting a show on for everyone else. She grabbed Piper by the waist firmly, pulled Piper's body against her own, and tenderly brought her lips to meet Piper's. Although it was brief—maybe three seconds—in Alex's mind, it lasted much longer; time stood still, they were alone, and their lips ignited a firework show that could illuminate the night sky for a thousand centuries. There was no tongue, but Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck like she did with everyone else. This was technically their first kiss, but they weren't dating yet, and with all the alcohol Piper had consumed, the memory of this night had been lost to her. Alex, however, never forgot about how delicious Piper's lips tasted, predominantly of strawberry Jell-O shots, and how she desired to get drunk off it every night._

_Piper pulled away and whispered to Alex that she was going to the bathroom and would be right back. Alex returned to the outside of the circle and pressed her fingers to her lips, holding onto the sensation of Piper's lips against her own. A boy scooted next to Alex, breaking her out of her daze, to ask her a question. "Hey," he said. "You're friends with that cute blonde, right?" Alex didn't respond. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Alex knew she should tell the truth; Piper told Alex all the stories about Larry—how she had lost her virginity to him and how her best friend at the time kissed him, and how it hurt her so badly she became anti-social. That was until Alex showed up and brought joy, excitement and fun back into her life. Piper had told Alex that she wanted, and was waiting for, a special person to come along and realize her worth—someone who realized that if they had her, they wouldn't need, or want, to kiss anyone else._

_Alex wanted Piper to be happy with someone, but she wanted that someone to be her. She didn't want to see Piper with a boy. Alex thought about how she would be a third wheel if Piper ever started to date someone. The problem with third wheels: they eventually fall off. She didn't want to share Piper, no matter what capacity it was that she had her. If that made Alex selfish, then so be it. "Yes, she does," Alex lied through gritted teeth. She just couldn't tell him the truth._

_"Damn," the boy replied as he ran his hand through his nearly shoulder-length blonde curls, which most girls would've found incredibly hot._

_"But I'm available," Alex told him with a flirtatious wink. Alex didn't know for sure, at this point, that she was a lesbian. She had never been in a relationship yet. Maybe she just needed an experience to confirm her suspicions of being a lesbian. Maybe she was bisexual. Maybe she was pansexual. Maybe she just had feelings for Piper because Piper was different and special, and all these little things she'd never expected her to be. So Alex exchanged numbers with the boy. She would rather make Piper jealous than the other way around. And if Piper was at least the slightest bit jealous, then Alex would know that maybe—just maybe—Piper liked her back. Alex had to find out in a covert way because although their kiss was intense, Piper had been that way with everyone and Piper was the type to be flirty when she was drunk. For all Alex knew, she was playing up this kiss, and all their little moments where she felt like Piper liked her as more than a friend, in her head, and there wasn't any spark between them–never has been and never will be. "I'm Alex. What's your name, cutie?" Alex practically rolled her eyes at herself for calling this boy cute—not because he wasn't but because she had ulterior motives. He was average to her, although other girls could possibly rate him an eight out of ten on the attractive scale._

_This boy was about 5'7" and slender, but had well-defined arms like he worked out two, maybe three, times a week. He had a few pimples breaking out on his chin, which was typical for adolescent boys, but the rest of his face was smooth and clean-shaven. His eyelashes were remarkably long for a boy and his eyes, which matched Alex's eye color, were accentuated by the Ralph Lauren polo that he paired with khaki shorts. He would've looked dorky to most people, but Alex knew Piper would've thought his appearance was classy. Nobody could deny his exceptional fashion sense as he allowed his shirt to rise above his belt. Alex assumed he was someone Piper would be attracted to and could take home to her mother, which was exactly why Alex had to pretend to like him even more—at least until she had finished her experiment. "My name is Caiden."_

*End of Flashback*

Piper and Alex quickly showered and dressed. As they walked to Piper's class hand in hand, someone walked right between them causing their hands to break apart, and swung both arms out over Alex and Piper's shoulders. "What's up, girls?"

"Can we help you?" Piper asked pretending not to know the guy hanging off of them.

"Oh, Piper. This is Mendez. We work together." Just because they worked together doesn't mean they were friends. Alex moved away from Mendez's arm and walked around him to separate him from Piper. After Piper had told her that Bennett punched Mendez because he put his arm around Daya, she wanted to show him right off the bat that he wasn't allowed to touch Piper.

"Well, isn't she just sex on a stick," Mendez told Alex referring to Piper as he checked out Piper's ass. It was all apart of his asshole routine, which is why he walked over to them in the first place; Mendez got enjoyment out of ruffling other people's feathers sometimes. Alex didn't blame Bennett for fighting with Mendez because she wouldn't tolerate a man with his arm around Piper either, no matter how friendly it was. Alex felt like punching Mendez too, but she remembered the cartel's rule about fighting and figured it wasn't worth it.

Alex possessively wrapped an arm around Piper's waist. As soon as she did, Piper suppressed a smile and melted into Alex's side; she loved how Alex would claim her as her own. Because Piper _is_ hers and vice versa. Alex's jealousy just proved to Piper that she was worth fighting for. It was nice to know that Alex didn't want to lose her. Piper was the same way when others showed interest in Alex; Piper still feared not being good enough for Alex; she occasionally worried that Alex would wake up one day wanting to put a wedding ring on someone else's finger. "Yeah," Alex replied with anger and annoyance in her voice, "and she's fucking mine so don't get any ideas."

Mendez threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't you worry, Hotshot. I've got eyes for someone else. A sexy woman with juicy fucking lips." Mendez licked his own lips as he daydreamed about Daya.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Alex inquired as Mendez uninvitedly continued to walk with them toward Piper's class.

"Visiting friends," Mendez replied with a tone that didn't even convince himself. By that, Mendez meant he was selling drugs and, more than likely, stalking Daya. Mendez was trying to give Piper a look as though they were both in on a secret, which they were, but Piper ignored him. She didn't want any suspicions to arise because Alex is clever and would definitely figure out that something was up.

Piper just wanted to create as much distance between Alex and Mendez as she could in this moment. "We have somewhere to be," Piper told him. "Nice seeing you," Piper drawled insincerely and led Alex away from him. Piper had specifically chosen to say 'seeing' instead of 'meeting' because then she's not technically lying, right? Well, that's how she had rationalized it in her mind.

"Babe, wait here," Alex told Piper. "I have to talk to him about business." Alex briskly walked back to where they had left Mendez. "Hey," she called him to get his attention as she closed the space between them. "You probably haven't heard yet so I'm telling you now," their noses were practically touching, "Nightlife is my territory. I don't want to hear about you selling there anymore. You got that?"

Alex and Mendez were practically the same height and Mendez wasn't intimidated nor did he like anyone telling him what to do. But he really didn't care about selling drugs; he just liked the companionship the drugs provided. Right now, his only goal was to win Daya's heart, and he reasoned he would need Piper for that. In order to be in Piper's good graces, he needed to be on good terms with Alex. "No, problem," Mendez agreed to which Alex was surprised. She thought Mendez would vie to retain territory. "I like the tatt!" he yelled, in an attempt to kiss-ass, as Alex walked away. Alex's tattoo was visible because she was wearing a tank top, which was black and had "Fuck the Cool Kids" written on it in white.

Alex was on her best behavior in Piper's class; she didn't try to distract Piper, sexually or otherwise. She just listened to the lecture and watched Piper take notes. Piper was endearing when she was focused in class, from the way she would bite her lower lip when she was thinking or listening intently to the way she would crinkle her nose when she was confused and about to ask a question. Alex admired how Piper styled her hair into a bun so it wouldn't be a distraction by falling in front of her face, and also appreciated how it showed off Piper's tattoo. When Piper wasn't writing, she put her pencil behind her ear and Alex thought she had never seen Piper more adorable than in the hour and fifteen minutes that the class lasted. Alex had her arm resting on the back of Piper's seat and would often innocently rub Piper's back. With the way that they exchanged looks occasionally throughout the duration of the class, nobody could deny that they were in love with each other. Piper had gotten some shocked stares from her classmates who hadn't known that she was a lesbian and had assumed her engagement ring was from a man; it was a look that they were both familiar with. Piper also had a few judgmental glares that just made her want to interlock her fingers and lips with Alex's fingers and lips in front of them even more, and so she did because those homophobes could go fuck themselves.

After Piper's class, they ate lunch and then went back to the dorm. Piper worked on assignments and created flashcards to help her study as soon as they got back. Piper had been working for nearly three hours straight. Alex had been bored lying on the bed. Alex moved to stand behind Piper and massaged her shoulders. "Come take a break, babe," Alex leaned lower to pull Piper's ear between her teeth. Then she began to nibble Piper's weak spot on her neck; Piper moaned when Alex sucked it hard enough to leave a bruise if she continued.

"I want to." Piper closed her eyes as Alex moved her lips along Piper's jawline and made her way to Piper's lips. "But I-" Alex cut Piper off as she sucked Piper's bottom lip into her mouth. Alex squeezed one of Piper's breasts through her shirt. Piper let Alex fondle her breasts for a while because it felt fucking amazing and it released all the tension from her body, then she mustered the strength to stop Alex's hand with her own. "Later, okay? I promise." Alex released a frustrated huff as she plopped back onto the bed.

"Can I watch porn on my phone then?" Alex didn't really want to; she just thought that that would make Piper change her mind. It always worked because Piper didn't want Alex getting off on other girls–with bigger boobs and slimmer waistlines. Alex was wrong.

For the first time, Piper didn't care. "Do whatever you want, Alex." Piper was indifferent and unemotional. Alex hurt for a few seconds until she masked it with anger. Now she kind of felt like watching porn, but she was never one to hurt Piper simply out of spite and she wasn't going to start now. Alex figured Piper was stressed about an assignment and school so she took deep, calming breaths trying to shake the hurt and anger from her mind.

"Ugh," Alex groaned after her failed attempt to get Piper to take a break. It wasn't that Alex wanted to have sex. She would've been fine with just cuddling with Piper, even if for five minutes. Usually Piper was eager to be in Alex's arms. "How about I just go then so you can," Alex paused, "concentrate." Piper didn't reply; she didn't even look up or acknowledge Alex was speaking. Alex walked over to Nicky's room. As soon as Alex left, Piper searched for her pills; she wanted to be able to focus and finish as much as she could before they left for the music festival.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** The music festival scene is still being written, sorry; I have ideas of what I want to happen but I'm not satisfied with them yet... I definitely plan to follow up with the Caiden flashback sometime in the future. Also, I'll probably eventually touch upon Alex's first relationship with a girl, which was after Piper rejected her (within that five month period before Piper realized her feelings for Alex). So I hope those are things you would be interested in reading...

I think everyone who reviews is beyond awesome but I also send virtual heart-shaped boxes of chocolate to

vanillaltte: no problem… I'm just grateful that you're reading the story! Thanks so much for your thoughts about the tattoo chapter. Hope you liked the flashback in this chapter too :)

astridg58: Thank you for letting me know you're loving the story so far :)


	54. Playing With Fire

Alex sulked as she sat in Nicky's room, lost in her own thoughts about how strange Piper has been acting lately. Her mind panicked, thinking of reasons to explain Piper's odd behavior. Alex was blaming herself. Is it the engagement? Maybe Piper doesn't want to marry her anymore, she thought. Not once did they have a lengthy conversation about wedding plans. Is it because Alex is a drug dealer? Piper hadn't blatantly told her that she couldn't be in the cartel; Piper never expressed disapproval, only fear. Piper certainly enjoyed the luxury afforded by Alex's job.

Nicky finally realized Alex wasn't listening to her talk. "Vause?" Nicky waved her hands in the air. "Hello?" she drawled. Despite Nicky's attempts to get Alex's attention, she remained out of touch. "So then I hogtied the bitch and threw her in my trunk, drove her out to the wilderness and dumped her body!" Nicky spieled ridiculous words to shock Alex back into reality. That didn't work either. "Alex!" Nicky yelled as she clapped her hands together twice. Alex raised both eyebrows after her startled eyes snapped toward Nicky. "What's your problem?" Nicky inquired.

"Nothing, _Dr. Phil_."

"What, is the wifey not fucking you or something?" Alex grabbed Nicky's pillow and flung it at her, but Nicky caught it before it hit her in the face. "Nailed it," Nicky responded knowing she had accurately guessed, on her first try, why Alex was moping. "Talk to me. The first ten minutes is free, then it's hundred bucks for every hour after," she joked.

"What are you, our couples therapist?"

"Yeah, and this is your fucking solo session," Nicky answered dryly. "Really, though. What's up?"

Although hesitant, Alex really wanted to talk about how she was feeling, and Nicky was the closest person she had to a confidante other than Piper. "Well, for one, I've noticed Piper's been- she's just different now. I don't know why. She has never turned me down before."

"Word choice is important." Nicky continued with her therapist act. "Did she actually say, 'I don't want to have sex with you?'"

"No. She said 'later,' but the way she said it, it was like it was going to be a chore, you know? Like doing laundry. 'Yeah, I'll do it later,'" Alex mocked using a poor imitation of Piper's voice. "I'm fucking laundry to her. Old fucking laundry she'd rather throw away and just buy new clothes instead of finding time to wash."

Nicky laughed at Alex's metaphor and how dramatic she was being. "First off, I think you're overreacting like a little bitch, and-"

Alex continued rambling. "And it's not even that she turned me down, okay. It was the attitude I got after that. She said I could watch porn. Porn, Nicky!" Alex realized Piper might've heard her through the walls and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Piper never wants me to watch porn."

"You know what, she can't constantly attend to your needs, Vause. There's this thing called 'studying,' and college students like to do that a lot. I'd bet she's _doing_ you more than she's doing her homework. So don't take it personally, alright? Maybe she said you could watch porn 'cause she feels bad she can't fuck you and is _rewarding_ you out of love. If she said 'later' then just fuck her later! Shit, man, you horndog. It's probably hard dealing with you being here and maintaining her good grades, you know?"

"I guess."

"Okay, not convinced?" Nicky asked. "Lets think about this, then. Why would she deny sex?" Nicky pretended to think intensely for a moment as she stroked her non-existent beard for the effect. "Maybe she has her period."

Alex pursed her lips as she slowly began to shake her head. "Nah, that doesn't really stop us."

"Ew, you animals," Nicky criticized using a deep, dramatic voice. "Maybe she's seen it all and she's bored," she spoke normally with certainty.

"Fuck you. That's not it. I made her cum seven times in one night!" Alex enthusiastically boasted about her advanced sexual performance after taking offense to Nicky's opinion.

"Ugh," Nicky groaned. "Thanks for the visuals." She covered her eyes with her hands, feigning displeasure, as she pretended to be scarred for life. "I already have to hear it; I don't want to see it in my mind too."

Alex decided to share another image to play along with Nicky's overreaction. "And I made her squirt." She was telling the truth, but she said it with a sarcastic tone to make Nicky think she was kidding. "Took us both by surprise."

"I'm sure your mother would be proud," Nicky deadpanned. "Then maybe she's cheating."

"No, no. She wouldn't. She's not the cheating type." Alex thought for a moment. People change. "At least, she _wasn't_ the cheating type."

"Maybe she's a drug addict! I've seen it happen to these college kids. You know, one day they're all, 'No, I can't do drugs,'" Nicky mocked in a prim, teenage voice. "But as soon as midterms come around, they're fucking upper-fiends, and dealing with all the side effects it has on their minds and bodies." The atmosphere was serious for a second as they locked eyes. Suddenly both Nicky and Alex started laughing hysterically, shedding tears, as though Piper being addicted to drugs was the most ridiculous and improbable accusation they've ever heard. "Nah, that can't be it. She danced with molly, but she's never bought anything from me regularly." They continued to banter. "So, you ready for tonight?"

The music festival had been going on since three in the afternoon but Nicky had told Alex that only the cool people—their customers—went after sundown, so they didn't have to be there all day. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit. I forget to tell you," Alex replied, "I can't sell tonight."

"Why the fuck not? You know how crowded it'll be? And people don't go to listen to shitty bands they've never heard of; they go for the drugs, man. They go for people like us!"

Alex covered her face out of frustration. "I know," she groaned, "but Piper doesn't want me to."

"Wah-pssh!" Nicky made a whiplash noise as she pretended to whip Alex.

"Fuck you!" Alex snarled. "I'm not whipped."

"Vause, you're fucking whipped cream on top of a cream puff. What Blondie doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Alex thought about it, just for a second. "No, Nicky. You should've seen Piper the other day just because she had a nightmare about me getting arrested. She was terrified. I don't want to put her through that right now. And I already promised her I wouldn't sell tonight."

"That makes no fucking sense. It's not like you're dropping out of the cartel?" Alex hadn't realized the subtle question in Nicky's statement. "So she's going to have to get used to it. First, it's gonna be the music festival. What about the Halloween party this Friday?"

Nicky had a point. "Fuck!" Alex growled. "I forgot to tell her."

"So I guess that means you haven't even told her about being Nightlife's regular supplier?" Alex shook her head no. "Oh, shit." Alex and Nicky talked a little longer, then Nicky silently read a text she had just received. "Red has one of those food booths set up. I gotta go already."

"Mommy needs you?" Alex teased.

"She wants me to help sell some sweets and shit."

"Sweets?" Alex snickered. "Aren't brownies, cookies and cupcakes out of your element, _Pillsbury Doughboy_?"

"Laced with dope," Nicky clarified defensively. "Like fucking Nancy Botwin on Weeds," she added with a chuckle. "Red's making me and some of her employees walk around the festival with those boxes hanging from our necks like we're selling hotdogs at a fucking baseball game." Nicky groaned in complaint thinking about how dorky she would look. After all, she had a reputation to maintain.

"Hey, maybe I could help sell _those_?" Alex suggested. "So you don't have to and you can focus on the stash in the Range Rover." Nicky hooked an eyebrow at Alex. "Piper doesn't have to know there's drugs in it. I mean, I am technically an employee of Red's Cafe."

"That's up to you, Vause. Don't do _me_ any favors."

"I'll see if Piper's ready to go. Maybe she doesn't even want to go to the music festival anymore." There was a sliver of hope in Alex's voice because, as much as she loved Piper and wanted their 'date night,' she loved her job, and without Piper's presence tonight, Alex could shamelessly sell with ease.

"You're playing with fire, man." Nicky switched back to her poised and professional couples therapist demeanor. "Honesty is the best policy, communication is key to making a relationship work," she mocked using a high-pitched voice.

"You're the one who said what Piper 'doesn't know won't hurt her,'" Alex justified herself.

"That was _before_ you told me _why_ she doesn't want you to sell. I'm not forcing you, so don't blame me if Piper finds out they're weed edibles and dumps your ass." Alex rolled her eyes because it'd be fucking ridiculous for Piper to breakup with her just for that.

"Oh, please. How would she find how, huh?" Alex questioned. "Who's going to tell her?" Nicky shrugged in response and then simulated zipping her lips to signal that she wasn't going to say anything.

Alex walked back to Piper's bedroom, figuratively and literally treading lightly, not wanting to upset Piper any more. She didn't want to interrupt Piper's concentration nor be ignored again. Piper was still sitting at her desk, on her laptop. "Ready to go, babe? Nicky's leaving already." Slightly hesitant, Alex placed her hands on Piper's shoulders. "Red has a food booth so I'm gonna help sell desserts 'round the festival."

Alex was being so sweet; Piper felt horrible about how she had treated Alex. Piper was well aware of how the pills affected her emotions; she was not aware that it also unpredictably affected her sex drive. Fortunately, most times that meant she needed Alex badly, although there were rare times when she didn't want to be touched at all. "I'm sorry about earlier, Al." Piper stood up to hug Alex. "I think I'm stressing because I have another midterm tomorrow. My professor pushed it back; all my other classes finished their midterms last week."

"It's okay, Pipes. I know that I don't make it any easier for you either. Dealing with emotional chaos is not one of your strong suits." Alex kissed Piper's temple to accept her apology, and express that she understood. Deep down in her heart, Alex knew it was more than just Piper's stressful midterm causing her change in behavior, but if Piper wasn't willing to share, Alex didn't want to pry and possibly ruin the rest of their night. So she changed the mood. "Are you going to make it up to me?" Alex whispered as she tucked Piper's hair behind her ear, holding her palm against Piper's cheek. To silently express her answer, Piper allowed her gentle lips to shut around Alex's lips.

"Let me just get ready, then we can go." Piper nudged Alex's nose with her own as their lips brushed, and then walked toward her closet. Alex headed out of the room to tell Nicky to wait for them. "Oh, and Alex," Piper called and waited for Alex to turn back to look at her, "if you ever even _think_ about watching porn again," she sauntered back over to Alex and trailed a hand over Alex's breast down to her abdomen; Piper's eyes followed the path her hand made, then looked up into Alex's eyes, "I'll punish you." Piper's voice dripped of desire.

Alex smiled inwardly knowing Piper still cared, and grabbed Piper by the waist with her firm hands to hold Piper's body against her own. "Please, baby, make me pay," Alex cooed as Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex could tell by Piper's eyes that she was begging to be fucked where they stood, and if Nicky wasn't waiting for them, she probably would have taken Piper right there. "Your body is the only one I ever want against mine. Your lips," Alex traced Piper's lips with her thumb, "are the only lips I ever need to kiss." Those words earned Alex another kiss from Piper. Alex lowered her hands to cup Piper's ass, and a naughty hand slipped between Piper's cheeks. Piper giggled against Alex's lips at the contact and wriggled, and as they caught their breath, Alex thought of an idea. "Maybe we should make our own movies," she suggested with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Just for us."

"Maybe we should," Piper teasingly agreed to recording themselves having sex, and then sucked Alex's lip into her own mouth for another passionate kiss. Alex was glad that Piper's spirit seemed to be normal. In this moment, they both wanted to get lost between the sheets and forget about the music festival, but they decided that they would go for an hour or so and resume when they returned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! I appreciate your support for this story, whether it's reflected in your follows, favorites, views or reviews :)


End file.
